Forbidden Love
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: Ichigo is the bad boy. Rukia is the rich good girl. What happens when worlds collide? Trouble is after them and they always end up fighting and fate makes their love seem forbidden. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! IchiXRuki complete!
1. A bright and Sunny Day

**Author's note**: Well everyone, BEHOLD! My first ever Fanfic! I love bleach so I just though about doing one on these two.  Now don't hate my mistakes I tried my best! I really did! They might be a little OOC. I'm only a… 13 year old you know :3 ! Please just read it through. (The title makes the story obvious on what its about. Just bear with me here.)

* * *

**Forbidden Love. **

He woke up to the sound of his loud alarm clock. It was a sunny Monday morning and there was not a cloud in the sky. _Stupid sun_. He got up and lazily put on his uniform, and picked up his helmet and bag.

"Good morning Ichi-nii!" grinned Yuzu over a pan of eggs.

"ICHIGOO!" His dad attacked him out of nowhere. But Ichigo easily dodged it.

"Ichi-nii have some breakfast!"

"Not today Yuzu, I'm biking around for a while."

"Well, okay." Yuzu said, trying to hide her disappointment. Ichi-nii is always on his bike these days. Sighing, Yuzu put her brother's plate away.

_Ah. What a terribly good day_. Ichigo scowled, he got on his black bike and sped away. _Feels good to be out on the road. I'll take a few laps then I'll head for school._ Ichigo Kurosaki was as normal as everyone else. Ever since he was a kid, Ichigo always followed rules. His mother, Masaki, had always been very proud of him. He loved his mother deeply, he would do anything for her; and in turn she would do anything to make him smile. He wanted to protect her, to be with her all his life. Until one day.

It had been a sunny day without a cloud in the sky. Ichigo and his mother were walking hand-in-hand after karate lessons. Ichigo told her all about his day, about meeting a girl named Tatsuki and unfortunately getting beaten by her.

"I will beat her!" he said, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Of course you will," his mother said. "Ichigo it's time to cross."

SCREECH.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke was a very mysterious man. Aside from having ridiculously blonde hair, he was very wise. Almost scary wise, he worked as a director. He would often tell his actors, to be themselves and he would usually be seen wearing a strange green and white hat with a fan. He often said it helps him look more mysterious.

Urahara Kisuke had a very serious meeting that day with someone very important. And he was seriously running late. He looked around for his car keys, grabbed a banana and left. He opened the door to his car and shoved his keys into the admission.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be very, very late!" And with that he stepped onto his gas pedal.

He sped away while chewing on his banana and keeping an eye on the road. Which was hard, because he was fixing his hair. (Bed-head) He looked back and forth, back and forth, mirror, road, mirror, road, mirror, headlights, people… _OH SHIT! _

SCREECH.

* * *

Ichigo and his mom walked across the road side by side. Ichigo was smiling as he talked to his mom. But none of them noticed the speeding car headed straight for them Masaki saw it, and she urged Ichigo on. Ichigo ran as fast as he could still hand-in-hand with his mom. The screeching car stopped. Sadly, so did Ichigo's five-year old heart. It started to rain.

His mother lie bleeding on the asphalt rite underneath the car, Kisuke quickly came out of his car. His hair neatly placed and his face blank. By fear or by shock he couldn't say. He saw a little boy his hand in his mother's, crying, and desperately asking her to wake up. Kisuke didn't know what to say. But the most natural thing slipped out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He said a frown on his face. "I'll call an ambulance right away!"

He dug into his pockets searching for his cell.

Ichigo didn't even look up. He stared at his mother's body, bleeding, and the warmness in her hands leaving. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't look after her. He couldn't even stop crying. What a wimp he was, not even being able to have seen the car coming. He blamed himself, for all of it. A scowl appeared on his face.

Soon the ambulance came, picked up Ichigo's mother and asked Ichigo to let go of her hand. He wouldn't let go; he was only five after all. Although he eventually did let go, letting them take her way, his dad was there. Holding onto him, as they watched as the ambulance left. A very sunny day had just turned into a storm.

* * *

He stopped into his parking space. Well, he took over it, it was originally the librarian's but he politely asked if he could use it. He took the keys out and took his helmet off. He heard a squeal; he turned to see a bunch of freshman giggling at him. He gave them a look and they quickly scurried away. _Pssh. Girls are so scary sometimes._ He cringed.

"WOW! The almighty Kurosaki cringed?! At what?" A guy with dangerously red hair and black tribal- looking tattoos walked over.

"Shut up Renji." He put his bag over his shoulder and shoved the helmet at Renji. He scowled.

"You know, that scowl of yours gets scarier everyday." Renji shivered.

"And you know I swear that ponytail of yours stands up straighter each day. You never know you might wake up with it on the top of your head." Ichigo grinned in an evil way.

Renji's eyebrow twitched. A vein popped out.

"Oh yeah? Well your starting to smell like strawberries ICHIGO!" Lame comeback.

"WHAT YOU SMELL ME NOW?"

"I DO NOT I WAS JUST GETTING BACK AT YOU! YOU STRAWBERRY!"

"PINEAPPLE!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

Ichigo and Renji have been friends since middle school, they met when Ichigo spotted Renji getting bullied because of his hair.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Ouch! Stop it!" Two boys were kicking a kid with red hair around. Ichigo knew the two boys, and stepped in to stop the bullying.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Ichigo scowled. The two boys immediately knew who he was.

"Umm… sorry Ichigo. We didn't know he was your friend."

"We'll be leaving then! Bye!" They ran. They ran for their dear lives. Everyone knew Kurosaki was tough, tough enough to beat you to a bloody pulp.

"Thanks, but I could have handled them by myself you know." The kid said, dusting himself.

"Pssh, don't sweat it." He clearly ignored the second part.

"What's your name anyway?" He asked.

"Renji, Renji Abarai." They shook hands.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

They walked into the noisy classroom. When everyone saw them, they shut up. They looked around and saw the rest of their gang Uryuu Ishida, Chad (What Ichigo calls him) Yasutora and Koga Uhino. They were very tough looking, all of them just sitting there. They nodded to each other before Ichigo sat down in his desk. It was still strangely quiet.

"All right, you can talk now you idiots." Ichigo commanded, and everyone went back to their chatting.

"Ichigo you okay?" Uryuu, the smartest one out of them, wasn't exactly scary, but he was scary smart. He was useful in mechanics and fixing things, but what none of them knew, although they were close, was that he knew how to sew.

Chad nodded. Chad was the big, silent type. Although he can't fight verbally he can pack a deadly punch. He was useful as a bodyguard to help his fellow members when they needed help.

"Yah man, you look angry." Koga agreed. Koga wasn't very useful but he was tough enough, and killer fast.

"Nothing, it's just that it's such a sunny day today." Ichigo replied, burying his head in his arms.

The bell rang.

"Alright class settle down!" The teacher walked in. She opened her attendance book. She called out each person's name for attendance. Ichigo rested his head on his hand.

"Here!" said a random girl.

"Uryuu Ishida!"

"Here." Ishida raised his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo let out a small grunt.

"Koga Uhino!"

"Here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The class laughed

"Chad Yasutora!" Chad raised his hand.

"Hmm… he's late again."

The sliding door opened.

"Hey teach sorry I'm l-" The attendance book hit Keigo's face.

"Late, again." The class laughed.

"Alright get to your seat Keigo!"

Keigo stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Okay everyone, we have a new student that is joining us today." The teacher grinned. "She is from a noble family, so be very nice to her. That means you Keigo."

"WHAT? What would I do to her?" Keigo asked. Keigo tended to be a little, crazy, over girls; he wasn't mean or anything, just crazy.

"You can come in now Rukia." The teacher said.

She stepped into the classroom, a sweet smile spread across her face. _Get ready Rukia._ She said to herself. "Hello, I am Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo looked up, he saw the most gorgeous amethyst eyes.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki sat wide-awake before the alarm clock even rang. She sat there and carefully thought out her day. Walk into the classroom and- BEEP! BEEP! Her alarm clock just rang. She turned it off. She walked into her closet and took out her uniform and got dressed. She thought about her day for a hundredth time and walked out of her large room. She strolled down the hall and down the carpeted stairs. The Kuchiki family was a rich family due to their bank, the Senbonzakura Bank. Rukia walked into their dining room and appeared in front of a table full of food. _Oh no, she snuck into the kitchen again._

"RUKIA!" Her sister Hisana walked in the room. She looked exactly like Rukia except she had darker coloured eyes.

"Good Morning Onee-chan." Rukia said she smiled. It was rare to see her sister out of bed. Hisana was diagnosed with cancer about two years ago, and she did fight it. But she would always get sick some time or another, so she would be in bed.

"You should be in bed." Byakuya came in with a shocked look on his face. (Although you couldn't tell. Only the sisters could see it.)

"NAH! I felt like cooking today! Besides, I feel fine!" Hisana giggled, Byakuya worried about her too much.

"But still," Byakuya cut in, "You shouldn't be up, you're sick."

"Aw. Don't worry too much!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "C'mon! Let's eat!"

The two looked at the table.

"You cooked… all this?" They both asked in unison.

"Well, not all me. I helped out the cooks!" she grinned. "What are you waiting for? Let's EAT!"

She jumped and ran to her seat and put almost everything on her plate. Byakuya smiled, and so did Rukia, they both sat down to eat.

Rukia looked at the grandfather clock. It was 8:30. She was running late._Oh crap!_

"I'm late! I'll see you guys at dinner! Bye onee-chan, nii-sama," she bowed.

"Have a good day Rukia!" Hisana waved as her sister ran out.

Hisana got up and called the servants to –please- clean the table. Byakuya got up as well.

"I'll have to work now, I will see you when I get home." He hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. She was a head shorter than him.

"I'll see you then." Hisana said as she hugged him back.

* * *

_Ah. What a beautiful day._ Rukia ran as fast as her petite body would let her. When she arrived at the gates she thought everything out in her head one last time and walked in. Just then she heard, _a motorcycle?_ She just shook her head and walked in.

She arrived at the noisy classroom and met the teacher; they talked for a few minutes until she said that she had to introduce her.

"You can come in now Rukia."

"Hello, I am Rukia Kuchiki. The family that owns the Senbonzakura bank took me in, and I have been living with them since I was a baby. I am very interested in art, since my brother showed me a lot when I was just a small child. I recently moved here from the states, since my sister decided to go." Rukia bowed. And just then he spotted bright orange hair from the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw a pair of amber eyes looking straight at her. She smiled; this was going to be interesting.

"Go ahead and sit beside Kurosaki, Rukia." The teacher motioned to the empty seat.

Rukia sat down and whispered into the boy's ear.

"Nice hair." She giggled.

A vein appeared on Ichigo's head. Not another one. He sighed.

* * *

A/N: OMIGASH! Hisana is ALIVE?! Yes, she is in my story anyways. Now I need you, that's right YOU to click that thing down there, and tell me weather I should continue or not. It's all up to you, if you have any advice on how I should write or if you have are a 'constructive critic' then just PM me okay? A little embarrassing for everyone to see it, well up to you! The more reviews the better!

With Lots a Love, BleachedInuBasket.


	2. DDR Dance Dance revolution

A/N: Well, not as much reviews as I expected but oh well. Here it is, chapter two.

RING!

The bell rang. Everyone quickly got out of their desks. Ichigo looked to the new girl sitting beside him. She was pretty, not beautiful, and very cute. _What the hell? Why am I thinking this shit? She's only a girl, anyway, I already have a girl._

"Oi, Ichigo!" Koga yelled.

"Not so loud Koga." Ichigo picked his bag up and got up.

"Kuchiki-san!" A girl with orange hair bounced over. "Would you like to join us at the mall and go shopping?

"Huh? Oh sure." Rukia smiled.

"Hey you." Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"Yes?" Rukia turned.

"What was that nice hair stuff about?" Ichigo scowled.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to let you know how pretty your hair looked." She got up.

"Right, whatever. Hey, you're pretty short you know that?" Ichigo laughed.

Rukia hit a nerve. How dare he say something like that! She stood up, annoyed; she 'accidentally' stepped on his foot, hard. Ichigo flinched.

"Hey! That hurt you midget!" He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see it there." She said at her most innocent voice. Just as Ichigo was about to yell, Koga called him.

"YO! ICHIGO!" Koga yelled.

"ALRIGHT! I'm coming!" He walked away. I'll get her tomorrow.

Rukia left the school with her new friends. They were nicer than the ones she had before. There was a spunky tomboy named Tatsuki, a girly, bubbly girl named Orihime, and a few other girls.

"Hey, Rukia right?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes?"

"Isn't Kurosaki annoying?" Tatsuki asked. Although she was his best friend, she was always interested on what other people thought about him.

"Well… yah. What's his first name anyway?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun? It's Ichigo!" Orihime answered a big smile spread over her face. _Man, this girl sure is in love with him_. Rukia could tell the way she smiled and looked when she said his name. _I don't even know why she likes him; he's such a jerk, and a big idiot. A strawberry idiot._ Hmm… she had come up with a name for him. Strawberry idiot.

Just then, a group of bikes zipped by the girls. And the first bike had a girl with a helmet on holding on to the driver. _Pssh._ Rukia thought cyclists were stupid for owning such dangerous vehicles. She walked into the ice cream shop with her new friends.

Ichigo met up with his girlfriend, Senna.

"ICHIGO!" She ran up to him and jumped. He caught her and hugged her tight.

"Hey babe. How was school?" He asked a soft smile on his face.

"Oh, same old, same old." She said giggling. She was wearing a bikini top with a jacket on and a pair of jean shorts that reached up to her knees. She was pretty. And it seemed that her beautiful green eyes were even greener than yesterday.

"Okay," Ichigo said, and handed her the extra helmet, "Hop on."

He got on and she cuddled up behind him. Ichigo felt his heart flutter.

"Ichigo," Senna cuddled up even more.

"Yeah?" Ichigo put his helmet on.

"I love you." She flushed, thankful that the helmet covered her face.

"I love you too." He put his keys in and he sped off with his gang behind him.

He rode down the street and saw a familiar looking midget with her raven dark hair. _So, she made friends. _She turned around and he saw the amethyst eyes he saw from before. He noticed that it was sharper and more beautiful. _What am I thinking?_ He revved his engine at her and she eyed the cyclist. _Hah, she can't see me._ And he sped off.

He turned the corner and saw that Senna's old gang from before.

"What… what are they doing here?" Senna asked trying to hide the fear in her voice. Ichigo could hear that fear all too well.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He got off his bike and the rest of Ichigo's gang looked at him and knew what to do. _When I say the word. _

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked as if he didn't know.

"What do you think?" The bald guy answered. "We've come for the girl."

"You don't have her anymore, Ikakku." Ichigo yelled. "She's mine now."

Ichigo held Senna closer. Senna stared at Ikkaku with wide eyes.

"Get him boys." Commanded Ikakku. Then 5 guys came running at Ichigo, then Renji, Koga and Chad blocked their path and they started a fight. Ichigo handed Senna to Uryuu and told him to take her to a safe place. He kissed her on the forehead and urged her to go.

Then, he joined the fight. He headed for the nearest guy and punched him in the gut and right across the face, and the guy fell. He then looked around and saw that they were all on the ground. So he ran after Ikakku. A punch in Ikakku's gut, a punch on Kurosaki's face. A kick at Ikakku's feet, who fell over smack on his face. For a fighter, he wasn't very steady with his feet. Ichigo took pity and walked away.

"This isn't over Kurosaki!" Ikakku struggled onto his feet. "I WILL get that girl back, and when I do… I will kill you!"

"Yah, yah. Just as long as I don't accidentally kill you first." Ichigo smirked.

They all got back together and met up with Uryuu at the park. Ichigo told the rest of the boys to go home, and by then it was evening. Senna still looked frightened about Ikakku and he took her to the place she loved the most, the top of the tree over the Kohaku river. He knew Senna loved high places so he decided to take her there.

"Are you okay Senna?" He asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine now that we're watching the sunset together." Senna smiled, he knew just how to please her. They sat there until it got dark and Ichigo walked her home.

Rukia walked into her house and she ran into her room to get ready for dinner. She had loads of fun chatting with her new friends and shopping. They were very surprised about her big money. But they never judged her by it. She got out of her clothes and changed into her bunny tank top and pyjama pants. It wasn't even close to her bedtime yet, in fact it was almost time for dinner. She hurried down the stairs and saw her sister and brother-in-law in the kitchen laughing and having fun. She decided to leave, when her sister noticed her.

"Oh Rukia!" said Hisana. "Come help us set the table!"

"Alright." Rukia smiled, she loved her family dearly. She never knew her parents but Hisana did, and she would tell her stories about what they were like. When they finally got everything prepared, they sat down and had dinner together as they told each other about their day.

"So Rukia, how was school?" Byakuya asked, a stern expression on his face.

"It was fun, I met tons of new friends and after school we went shopping." Rukia grinned.

"Wow! That must have been fun! I wish I was there." Hisana said pouting.

"You can't go out if you're sick." Byakuya was strict about Hisana staying in bed until she got better.

"I AM better! Even check my temperature!" Hisana took a thermometer out of her pocket and shoved it in her mouth.

"She! I am butter!" She exclaimed. Rukia had to laugh at her sister.

"Fine. If you would like to go that badly, you can go with Rukia and watch a movie tomorrow." Rukia beamed, she never had been to the movies with her sister.

"YAY!" Hisana jumped up from her seat. "Ooh I can't wait!"

After dinner Rukia went to do her homework but the moonlight and the stars distracted her. She went out to her balcony and she saw a pair hand-in-hand talking. _I wish I had someone like that. _She took one last breath of fresh air in and headed back inside.

The next day Rukia woke up with her sister and they discussed their day.

"Breakfast, then shopping, lunch, then the arcade, movies, and then dinner! Alright we're good to go!" Hisana was excited. She was wearing a white tank top with beige caprice, and a matching bag and sunglasses.

"You're really wearing that?" Byakuya asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes of course!" Hisana said.

"No, I meant Rukia." Rukia was wearing a long dark blue off the shoulder shirt with pink cherry blossoms on it and black shorts with it. She had a long black bead necklace and black earrings to match it and her hair was half tied up at the back.

"Yes! Isn't she gorgeous! Her outfit accents her eyes! I chose it myself you know!" Hisana grinned with pride.

"Well, it's nice on you Rukia. But I must get going to a meeting. I will see you later." He kissed Hisana and Rukia on the forehead as if to put a seal on them to protect them. But he could do nothing more, and left the house.

"LET'S GO!" Hisana squealed.

They went everywhere from the coffeehouse to the pet store. They both simply loved bunnies. After all the shopping they were tired and they went to eat lunch, then it was…

"ARCADE TIME!" Hisana yelled. The crowd turned and looked at her then went back to their games.

"Seriously, why must you be so loud?" Rukia's sister was usually too excited for everything. Although it was usually positive, it sometimes annoyed Rukia. Hisana ignored her.

"What should we try out first?" Hisana asked, a look of excitement in her dark purple eyes.

"Well, we should-" Rukia looked around and a familiar colour caught her eyes. _Strawberry idiot._ She turned and saw that he had seen her too.

"Rukia? Rukia! What should we try first?" Hisana asked.

"Umm…" Rukia immediately looked away. "Let's try Dance Dance Revolution!" Rukia pushed her sister over.

"Huh? What's that?" Hisana then saw the machine with lights and a screen in front of it. She gleamed.

"AH! Let's try it now!" Hisana jumped up and put two coins in, Rukia jumped up to the one beside her.

They started jumping up and down and laughing at their mistakes. Hisana was pretty good at it actually and Rukia, well not so much. They were having too much fun to notice that Ichigo had come up to them.

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo said. "You're pretty bad at this." He laughed.

Hisana turned around and saw Ichigo look at her.

"Are you talking to me? I'm not Rukia, I'm Hisana her sister. Pleased to meet you." Hisana smiled politely.

"What? Then you mean SHE'S Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Rukia turned around,

"Yes, I am." She glared at him. It was the strawberry idiot again.

Ichigo jumped and saw her outfit. The shirt she was wearing made her shoulders look slender and showed off her curves. He had never seen her hair tied up before and it looked great, except for that stray hair still on her face. Ichigo tried to hide his blush. _What the hell am I thinking? _

"As I was saying, you really suck at this, Rukia." He grinned.

"Oh really? Then what do you say to a competition?" She challenged, her arms crossed.

"Well, I don't know. I have to meet someone." Ichigo scratched his head. Senna hated it when he was late.

"OH. I see know, you're a chicken." Rukia smirked. "Well then, strawberry chicken. You should go and meet that so called someone." She made quotations with her fingers.

Ichigo twitched. He wasn't the type of person to turn a challenge down. _Senna can wait. Right now I have to kick this midget's ass._

"Fine, I accept your challenge." Ichigo said. "But loser buys the winner anything he wants."

"What do you mean he?" Rukia asked eyebrow rose. "You mean, HER." She smiled. Rukia absolutely loved challenges.

Hisana seeing this quickly jumped off and took her camera out. _Now it's time for pictures! _She snapped one of them fighting.

"Hey! Are you guys starting or not?" Hisana asked. This was going to be interesting.

Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously put the coins in and the music started. A crowd gathered to see the competition.

"What level?" Asked Ichigo.

"Which one do you think?" Rukia asked.

"Hard it is then." Ichigo smirked. They got ready. The numbers flashed on the screen. 3.2.1. GO!

Up. Down. Left. Left. Right. Left. Up. Up. Down. The crowd watched their feet at the same time. Little by little the arrows sped up. Up, up, down, down, left, left, right, up, left + right, down, down, up… Sweat dropped in little beads from the contestants' head. Faster and faster, and soon everything was over. They looked at the score. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw it Player 1: 1045, Player 2: 1042. And player one was, Rukia.

"WOOHOO! Rukia cheered along with her sister, as they bounced up and down. "YAAH!" A look of triumph on Rukia's face, she stared at Ichigo expecting him to say something.

"I WANT A RE-MATCH!" Ichigo yelled and pointed at the midget.

"NO WAY! I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!" She yelled back.

"YOU FRIKKEN CHEATED YOU MIDGET!" Ichigo poked her.

"WHAT THE HELL? I OF ALL PEOPLE DON'T CHEAT! Besides," she said lowering her voice. "You me something." Rukia grinned devilishly. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Yah, whatever." Ichigo never turns down a promise that's just the way he is.

She dragged Ichigo to a candy store and saw a bunny dispenser.

"KYAA! CHAPPY!" She swiped it off the shelf, and gave it to Ichigo.

"What? You want that piece of crap?" He asked a strange look on his face. Rukia got annoyed and punched him in the gut.

"Just buy it!" She said as she pushed him to the counter.

"Alright!" He yelled, as he took out his wallet.

"Thank you come again sir." The clerk said. "By the way, cute girlfriend." He whispered. Ichigo jumped. Girlfriend? He turned and saw Rukia cuddling the dispenser a childish look on her face. _Aw._

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ichigo yelled at the clerk. Rukia turned, a smile on her face. She blushed a little.

"Thanks," She said.

Elsewhere, Senna already waited for half an hour.

"Where the hell is he?" She looked at her watch. Then out of nowhere a shiny baldhead was spotted.

"Hey babe." Ikakku looked at her. Senna had a look of fear in her eyes.

A/N: DON'T YOU JUST LOVE HISANA! She's so perky! Ah. Well review please.

Preview of next chapter: He grabbed her into his arms and she gasped.

Elsewhere,

"Here I'll walk you home."


	3. Stalker :D

A/N: YAY! Chapter three! Woohoo! I personally think that this was the funnest chapter ever! And I don't know why. Well anyway here it is! Enjoooy!

--

They walked out of the mall and Rukia was talking with her sister.

"Oi, Rukia!" Ichigo caught up to them.

"What do you want?" She turned.

"Here I'll walk you home, since I have nothing better to do." Ichigo had TOTALLY forgotten about Senna.

"Umm… I don't know-" Rukia was wondering why he still bothered with them.

"Of course you can!" Hisana butt in, "It'll be fun! Why don't we stop by the park on our way?" She giggled. She spotted a stray cat and ran ahead to pet it.

"You know your sister… how old is she?" Ichigo wondered.

"You are not going to believe that she's 25." Rukia shook her head.

"It seems like she's the younger one. You act like an old hag compared to her." Rukia kicked him in the shins.

"OW!" He yelled. When they walked into the park he saw Senna and remembered what he originally had to do.

"ICHIGO!" Senna yelled.

--

Ikakku grabbed into his arms and Senna gasped and he kissed her cheek.

"You're mine now." He whispered.

"Let go of me you jerk!" She kicked and scratched.

"NO! Now that I have you I will kill Kurosaki for stealing you."

Then out of nowhere they heard an OW in the distance. They looked back, and saw a familiar looking orange haired kid. Senna was relieved but not for long. Ikakku took out a gun and pulled the trigger.

"ICHIGO!" Senna yelled. Out of nowhere a man with short hair reaching up to his chin, stopped the bullet. There was a look of surprise on everyone's face.

"YUMICHIKA!" The man fell, clutching onto his bleeding chest. "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO LAY LOW!" Ikakku ran to Yumichika and held him up.

"It is not beautiful to let someone spill their blood over revenge." He said, grimacing at the pain.

"BUT NOW YOU GOT SHOT!" Ikakku yelled.

"Every time someone swears revenge, somewhere out there someone dies because of it. And I didn't want you to be a murderer Ikakku." Yumichika took a harsh breath in and out, in and out.

"Ikakku, I want you to leave this girl alone. Please, you were never a villain. And now is not the time to start. Please…" He coughed. Ikakku's eyes were filled with tears. _No. Men do not cry._ But he could not stop.

"Ikakku, I want you to keep my bike. Keep her safe. Ikakku." And with that Yumichika closed his eyes.

"I will… Yumichika." Ikakku held on to him for a few more minutes before he threw him in the Kohaku River.

"He always wanted to learn how to swim." Ikakku smiled.

--

Senna ran into Ichigo's arms.

"Ichigo," She said. Ichigo felt heartbroken about how he had forgotten her.

"I'm so sorry Senna, I…I…" Ichigo looked deep into her eyes.

"I wish I could say it's okay Ichigo. But it's not. I see you turn the corner with two girls that I don't even know. What am I supposed to say?" She looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. She looked at Rukia and Hisana, not with hate, but with a blank expression.

"But then… you were almost killed… because of me." Senna started to cry. Ichigo held onto her more tightly.

"It's okay don't cry." He said, what was he saying? It wasn't okay. He was about to get killed back there. But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Don't worry kids. I won't be coming after you anymore. At least, I hope I won't." Ikakku sighed and left with his bike and dragging along Yumichika's.

"I'll see you around Kurosaki." He turned and looked down at Senna. "Take good care of her." And he left.

"Well, I guess we'll be going too." Rukia said. "Sorry to bother you Kurosaki… thanks again." Rukia turned and started walking.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Senna yelled. "What were you doing with MY boyfriend?"

"Huh? Oh we just bumped into each other at the arcade." Rukia answered.

"And what were you doing there anyway?" Senna was curious. It wasn't like Ichigo to forget all about her.

"Oh nothing. But I have to run! See yah!" And she dragged her sister along. Senna turned with a 'humph' "See if I care."

"And YOU mister." Senna poked Ichigo. "What do you think you were doing with another woman besides me?" She asked.

"Nothing happened." Ichigo turned and walked away. "I'll see you later Senna."

Senna saw something wrong and jumped on Ichigo.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Ichigo's heart fluttered.

"Nothing. Let's go home." He answered and held onto Senna's hand. "Okay."

--

Rukia stepped in her house and saw Byakuya as soon as she opened the door.

"You're late." Byakuya said a mad expression on his face. Rukia froze; it was scary when her brother was mad.

"We're hooooome!" Hisana cut in. "Oh… hello Byakuya." She giggled. Byakuya twitched.

"Do you know how worried I was?" He said.

"Yes." They both said in unison. Byakuya felt himself heat up. Hisana jumped up and kissed him on his lips.

"Aw. Calm down Byakuya. We're okay aren't we? And see my fever didn't come back!" She pulled his hand to her forehead. Byakuya smiled.

"Alright. Now c'mon its time for dinner." Byakuya said.

"Actually… I'm not that hungry nii-sama." Rukia looked up.

"Well, okay then." Byakuya said and carried Hisana bridal style to the dining room.

_Man! What a day! I can't wait until tomorrow._ She dropped her bags and jumped onto her bed. She looked at her ceiling and remembered the scene of Ichigo and that girl Senna. She could tell Ichigo really loved her. And she was kind of well… jealous. _WHAT AM I THINKING? JEALOUS? OF HER? YAH RIGHT! WHO WOULD WANT ICHIGO AS A BOYFRIEND ANYWAY?_ She turned her lights off and went to bed.

_Man! What a day!_ Ichigo walked into his room, narrowly avoiding his dad's attacks. He sat down on his bed. _What happened today… almost getting killed… Senna… Rukia…_ Bumping into Rukia at the mall was no coincidence. Since the first day Ichigo longed to just see her, maybe it was her eyes… but he always felt the urge to see her. _Am I horny? _Ichigo thought._No. Well then why is it that I wake up every morning thinking of her? Shouldn't I be thinking of Senna? Man… I need some sleep._ He turned off his lights and fell asleep.

--

The next day was a very sunny one. Surprisingly, Ichigo wasn't as grumpy as usual and he woke up with a smile. Only God knows why. Then the familiar amethyst eyes flashed through his mind. _Rukia._ He was always used to waking up and seeing Senna as his mental image, but lately it's been Rukia. _I… maybe I should meet up with her today._ He got up and took a shower.

--

Back at the Kuchiki mansion Rukia woke up to the bright sunlight going through her red curtains. It gave the room a pink tint._ Strawberry…_ She looked over at her clock. It was late, VERY late. _OH SHIT!_ She quickly put her uniform on, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.

"Good morning onee-chan, nii-sama." She bowed. Rukia took a piece of hotdog and put it in her mouth. "I have to go! I'm going to be late!" And with that she ran out of the house. Hisana and Byakuya chuckled at each other.

_This is not good. Not good at all! This is not going to look good on my record._ She ran around the corner and past Ichigo's house. She ran and ran.

"OI! RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hey Ichigo! Haven't got time! Have to run!" She ran even faster.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Ichigo chased her down.

"NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Rukia picked up her pace.

_Damn it! She runs fast for a midget! _He tried to catch up with her._What the hell is he doing? Why is he chasing me down? Well whatever, I won't let him catch me!_ Rukia smirked at the challenge. She turned behind her to see that he was catching up.

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia looked in front of her and she tripped. She flew… and landed on her knees. Hard. _Ouch. That… that hurt._ She looked down and saw the nasty scrape on her knee. It was bleeding a lot, and it hurt so much.

"Huh. You run fast for a midget." Ichigo tried to catch his breath.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!" She yelled, clutching onto her knee.

"Hey, you tripped didn't you? Haha. That was funny." He looked down to see the nasty scrape on her knee. "Oh. Ouch. That must've hurt. Here, let me take a look at it." He kneeled down beside her. Rukia blushed to see him up so close, she turned quickly, hoping that he didn't notice.

"No! Go away! I'm going to be late for school!" She tried to get up, but the sting of the scrape caused her to fall again.

"Man… you really are stubborn." Ichigo smiled. Rukia's eyes softened. Ichigo lifted her up bridal style.

"Hey… wha-" She was surprised, and found herself a few feet off of the ground.

"How are you going to walk with that scrape on your knee?" He chuckled as he started walking. _She smells… like strawberries._ Little did they know, Senna was watching them.

Ichigo carried her back to his garage and took out a bottle of alcohol and water. He unscrewed the cap of the water bottle and poured it over her wound.

"This will wash your wound." He said. Rukia grimaced at the pain. He then unscrewed the alcohol cap.

"NO!" Rukia yelled. "It'll hurt!" She said.

"DUH! It's supposed to kill the germs!" He said. Rukia still refused it. "If it'll make you feel any better, hold on to my arm." He said. Rukia looked at him in deep thought, and decided that she had no other choice. She might as well have something to squeeze the pain out with.

"Here goes." He poured it on her wound. Rukia squeezed Ichigo's arm hard and let out a little squeak.

"There. See? It wasn't so bad." Ichigo smiled. Rukia still clung onto him like a little child. "You can let go now." He said, and they both turned away blushing. He put a band-aid on it.

_Wait… Ichigo can only smile like that for me… no one else._ Senna was devastated to see her boyfriend flirt around with another girl. _He… usually scowls at other people… but… why is this girl so different?_ She leaned in closer and saw the girl whack Ichigo.

"So… I was thinking we could got to school in a different way. Maybe… on wheels?" Ichigo asked.

"You have a car?" Ichigo shook his head.

"More like-" He gestured over to the black motorcycle.

"A BIKE?!" Rukia stared, eyes wide with fear. Ichigo laughed. This was going to be fun.

"Here." He threw her a spare helmet. And he dragged her over to his bike. "This my midget friend is, Zangetsu." Rukia looked at it with amazement.

"You named your bike?" Ichigo scowled and told her to just get on the bike.

"You ready?" He asked and looked behind him. Rukia had the helmet on and was clutching onto him for dear life. And it was suffocating Ichigo.

"Hey! Not too tight!" He said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rukia blushed and loosened her grip. The bike revved, and then they sped away. Unconsciously, Rukia held on tighter. Ichigo's heart fluttered. Wait that was only reserved for Senna. Ichigo smiled as he felt Rukia's warmth. _Wait? What am I doing? I have girlfriend! _Ichigo laughed at the familiarity of the sentence and noticed he had told himself that many times before. Rukia noticed him laugh and her heart fluttered as well.

--

Senna walked out of the garage, heart-broken and fuming mad. _How dare Ichigo do this? How dare that little midget even went close to him? And seeing them leave like that… the midget hugging him from the back? That seat was only for her and NO ONE ELSE! That girl is going to pay_.

--

A/N: Uh Oh! Senna is maaad! AHH! RUN AWAY! Eheh. LOL "Ichigo's heart fluttered" that is oh so girly! falls off chair laughing I am so devilishly evil, anyway review!!


	4. It's over

A/N: Okay, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I'm sorry but I was busy, so it might seem rushed. Anyway here it is!

--

Rukia and Ichigo arrived at the school with time to spare. The whole ride was full of silence, but it was comfortable silence.

"I am not riding on that thing ever again." Rukia shivered as she handed the helmet to Ichigo.

"Haha. Even if it's the only mode of transportation?" He asked. Rukia kicked him in the shins.

"None of this ever happened." She stared him down.

"Well, to you maybe?" Ichigo laughed.

Rukia was about to leave when…

"OI! ICHIGO!" Koga ran up to them. He noticed Rukia, and immediately blushed. "Oh, hi Rukia." He then turned to Ichigo.

"Um… Senna is here. She said she wanted to see you." Koga said.

"Huh? Senna? I wonder why." Then he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Ichigo." Rukia pointed to Senna.

"Senna! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked Senna.

"You! And you!" She pointed to them. "Park now!" And she hopped on her bike.

"C'mon Rukia." He handed the helmet to Rukia.

"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with me!" She turned.

"If we don't follow, she will kill us in our sleep. NOW PUT IT ON!" He threw it at her. Sometimes she was so stubborn. Rukia put it on and hesitantly sat behind Ichigo.

--

They arrived at the park a few minutes later and saw Senna there. She was still and looking at them approach; she felt tears in her eyes.

"Senna. What's the matter?" Ichigo looked nervously at her, but it did not show in his face.

"Why don't you smile when you see me anymore?" Senna looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I… I don't know what to say Senna." Ichigo looked down.

"Say you love me!" She said. Ichigo looked up. Love. That word was all of the sudden very new to him.

"Calm down Senna. Just stay calm and we can talk like civilized people." Rukia said, gesturing with her hand to calm it down.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" She yelled. Rukia was surprised. Senna's green eyes paralysed Rukia with fear.

"Who the hell do you think you are? We're not normal people Ichigo and I! If you haven't noticed we both have bikes and carry guns! We are bikers! We belong on the road! Everyone fears us! We have no time to be CIVILIZED like you squares!" Rukia was furious. She swallowed her fear and started walking up to Senna.

"Rukia! Stop!" Ichigo stood up. He walked slowly to Senna; _I started it, now I must finish it._

"Senna, what's wrong? You're never like this. Did Ikakku hurt you?" He looked at her with concern, but it was clear that it was concern for a friend. Senna hugged him, Ichigo was surprised, right now would be a perfect time for his heart to jump but it didn't and that's when he noticed what he felt for her.7

--

He pushed her away and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her green eyes. They were dull now. And he wondered if he were the cause of it.

"Senna… I… don't know how to say this but." Ichigo looked away for a second. Trying to gather his thoughts.

"You think we should separate." Senna could read him like a book.

"I… yes. I think that I don't…" He tried to think of a way to put it nicely.

"That you don't love me any… more…" She realized the words she was saying.

"Yes, I think it would be better. We've been together for a long time already and well… now that Ikakku is gone, it's safer for you." He smiled softly. Senna looked up at his re-assuring face and nodded silently.

"It's been a great two years Ichigo." And she burst into tears. "At… least…" She said hiccupping. "Hold… onto me until I can… stop crying…" She asked and held onto him tighter. He nodded and hugged her in return.

Rukia was surprised, that girl really did love him. And she decided that she should steer clear from him for a few days. Or at least, she could try.

--

How long they were holding each other Ichigo couldn't tell. He noticed a few minutes ago that Rukia had left. He wondered if she had reached the school already, although her scrape would have slowed her down. Ichigo turned to Senna who had let go of him with red eyes. She smiled again, and that lifted a heavy burden off of his chest.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked. She was wiping her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She said smiling. "I think you should go after your next girlfriend." She giggled.

"WHAT! She is NOT my girlfriend!" Senna laughed even harder.

"Why do you think I dragged you here? Because of her! Duh!" She got up. Her sides were hurting from laughing about how dumb he was.

"Go get her tiger!" She winked at him and sped away on her bike.

"She seriously isn't my girlfriend. And I don't even like her! But why is it that I enjoy her company so much? Maybe, I should steer clear for a while. What am I saying? I can't even stop thinking about her! Right Zangetsu?" He patted his bike and sped off for school.

--

The rest of the day was uneventful, except for Koga constantly talking about Rukia. The dope was hopelessly in love with her. Heck, even Renji could tell. Ichigo sat there with is friends and chatting. Until the question popped up:

"Hey, are you still with Senna? Because I've been seeing you with Kuchiki lately." Koga asked rather loudly. Everyone noticed his question and now they were intently listening. Ichigo noticed this and a scowl appeared on his face.

"What the hell are you guys looking at? Want me to pound your faces in?" He asked. The class quickly turned back to their conversations but they were somewhat listening.

"And why do you care Koga?" Ichigo asked. It was clear that he was annoyed.

"I care because I saw Senna here and she was pretty pissed, and then you come to school with Kuchiki." Koga answered, not noticing Ichigo's annoyed look.

"Yes, one would wonder." Uryu agreed pushing up his glasses. They all looked at Ichigo who had no choice but to tell them. They were his closest friends since he was kid after all, but he wouldn't tell them everything.

"Actually, about coming to school with Rukia… did you guys notice the band-aid on her knee? She was running to school when I saw her, and she tripped, the scrape was very bad so I took her to see my dad and I offered her a ride to school. All right? Geeze." He answered and rested his head on his hand, looking away.

"And Senna?" Koga asked.

"And Senna… we broke up." Ichigo said. The guys looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? How?" Koga asked.

"Why do you care? Anyway she's old news now." Ichigo gave Koga a "shut up" look.

--

Orihime heard this and was determined to ask Ichigo out. She thought that this was her only chance. So she thought about everything in her head.

"Kuchiki!" The girls looked over at the short girl. They looked down and saw the scrape on her knee.

"Hey, ouch! That must've hurt." One of them said.

"Yes, it did." Rukia smiled politely. Tatsuki walked over.

"What'd you do? Trip?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah I did, I was running late and then I tripped." She explained. Everyone looked at her and someone laughed.

"Anyway, did you hear? Kurosaki's single now!" A girl with blonde hair giggled.

"Oh really?" Rukia pretended to look surprised.

"Uh huh! And Orihime is going to ask him out!" Everyone looked at Orihime and clapped.

"Aren't you Hime?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime looked at her in a daze.

"Yeah, I guess." Everyone was cheering her on as she walked over to him at lunch. _Well, here goes nothing._ She walked over to Ichigo, determined.

--

"Um hi Kurosaki-kun!" She waved at him.

"Hey Orihime. What is it?" He looked at her.

"Um… I was wondering if… you would like to go out with me?" She asked. Uryu's heart dropped, but he remained quiet.

"Wow Orihime, news sure travels fast huh?" He scratched his head. It was silence for a few seconds and Ichigo finally decided to answer.

"I… not right now Orihime. I recently got out of a relationship so, I'm not looking for one right now, sorry." He looked up at her with an apologetic look.

"Ah. I see. Thanks for your time… Kurosaki-kun." She walked away, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm not the one for him anyway. I already knew that… but I at least wanted to try." She told Tatsuki. Tatsuki was sad that Orihime didn't get accepted but there was nothing more she could do.

"Hey, want to buy some ice cream?" Tatsuki stood up. Orihime nodded and smiled.

"I would love to." She said.

--

Rukia tried to stay away from Ichigo that day but fate wasn't too kind to her, for she had been partnered up with him for dance assignment. But they thankfully didn't practice today. She walked home with the scrape on her knee starting to feel much better. To her the day felt like two weeks had passed by. Thankfully, it was the weekend tomorrow.

Rukia opened the door to her house and found that she was home alone as she climbed up the stairs. _They're probably at the doctor's._ She walked into her room and found a note on her bed. It read: _Rukia, We have gone out on a date just your brother and I, don't stay up too late. Be sure to eat my cooking! Love, Hisana :) P.S. If you don't see us tomorrow morning, we'll probably be busy all weekend. Love again!_ She smiled and put the note on her desk. It's been a while since they went out together. She took her towel and went into the bathroom.

--

Ichigo re-capped his day. Or more like week, for that's what it felt like. So many things had happened in one day. He arrived at his doorstep and opened the door. He then found a note on the kitchen table. It read: _Ichigo, Your sisters and I are gone for the weekend. I have a convention for all the doctors and will be very far away. I'm not telling you where because you night hunt me down and hurt me for writing the next sentence. I sent your cousin Ganju over to keep you company. Well, we'll see you Monday! Love, Daddy_

Ganju, of all people Ganju! Why! Why was his father so stupid! He ran up to his room and locked the door. He looked out into the sky and it was purplish-pink as the sun set. _Rukia._ Then the doorbell rang. Ichigo walked down the stairs and was afraid to open the door. He hated his cousin Ganju since they were kids. He decided not to open it.

"ICHIGO! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW! ICHIGO!" Ganju started banging.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! YOU'RE BIKE IS HERE!" _Oh crap_. He had no choice but to let him in.

"Took you long enough." Ganju walked in with his backpack.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Ichigo scowled.

"Yeah right. Hey got anything to eat?" Ganju asked as he opened the fridge, and as he was doing that he started bragging about how much better his bike was than Ichigo's.

_All right that's it. No way am I spending two days with that maniac!_ Ichigo stuffed about $200 into Ganju's hands.

"If you run out come back. But that's all you're getting for today." Ichigo pushed him out the door, and Ganju was happy to oblige. Ichigo closed the door and sat on the floor. _Whew. Two days alone will do me some good._

--

A/N: Well that's chapter four. I realized that the title of this story was forbidden love. Darn. I probably wasn't thinking when I typed that. I guess I'll have to start making the story relate to the title. AHH! I am so tired. Halloween party last night loads of fun, less sleep. Don't worry. I'll try to put up more next chapter. Right now I'm having the worst case of writer's block (is that what they call the thing when you run out of ideas?) ever. Yesterday my head was swirling with ideas. Now they have gone. Probably cause of lack of sleep. DAMN YOU LACK OF SLEEP! Anyway. Review. Please.


	5. Rainy weekend

A/N: VOILA! Chapter 5? Is it? Enjooy:)

--

Rukia woke up shivering. She got up and looked out the window and saw that it was raining. She walked over to the door of her bathroom and saw Ichigo's helmet. _Huh. I must've forgotten to give it back to him. I guess… I'll do that today._

Ichigo lay awake in his bed. It was raining and he didn't want to get up, and he was suddenly wondering if Ganju was okay. He had no choice but to get up and eat breakfast. _I wonder what she's doing right now._ He poured himself a bowl of cereal and started munching.

Rukia changed and found herself staring at the helmet. She remembered the events from last yesterday. She enjoyed Ichigo's company, and she loved holding onto him as they rode the bike. She remembered that spunky orange haired kid with his creepy scowl. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." The door creaked open and revealed a young man with black hair and bags under his eyes.

"Ah. Good afternoon Rukia-san. I just got off the phone with your sister, she said that she and Byakuya-sama won't be returning until Monday."

"Ok, I see. Thank you Hanataro-chan." Hanataro bowed.

"Say, Hanataro. Would you like to play cards with me for a while?" Rukia smiled.

"Of-of course!" Hanataro ran and sat beside Rukia. They played goldfish and the rain slowly let up.

--

Ichigo was at his desk doing homework but instead he was looking out the window and remembering that rainy afternoon. _Huh. The rain's letting up, but not for long though. I can tell._ He turned back to his studies when he heard a knock on the door. He looked out his window and saw that it was Rukia. He put a shirt on and walked down the stairs. He opened the door.

Rukia was about to leave her house when she remembered that she had forgotten to bring an umbrella. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was blue. _I don't think I'll need an umbrella._ She walked down the road and arrived at Ichigo's doorstep. Here goes. She knocked on the door. It opened slowly and revealed the usual scowl she was used to seeing.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, trying to hide the happiness in his face.

"Um. I just wanted to return this. I noticed that I forgot to give it back to you." She handed him the helmet. Then she turned and left. Ichigo gave a look of disappointment.

"Hey! Wait! Maybe, I could walk you home?" He asked, running to her side.

"No thanks. I'll be fine." She smiled at him. Although she did want to walk with him, she didn't want to be a burden.

"No it's okay, I've got time on my hands anyway." Ichigo smiled.

"No seriously, it's okay. I can walk home by myself. I won't trip or anything like I did yesterday." She really didn't want to be a bother.

"No seriously, I can walk you home." Ichigo looked at her, wondering why she didn't want to.

"Why must you be so stubborn? I said no. Now go home, your family might be looking for you." She started walking. Ichigo, determined tried again, but with a different approach.

"Why must _you_ be so stubborn? I didn't ask to walk you home just to make sure that you didn't trip. I just thought it would be nice for me to do that since you came to bring my helmet to me." He explained as if she was a little child.

"Well I don't _want__you_ to walk me home!" She turned; she gasped and realized what she said.

"I-I didn't mean it like that Ichigo…" She reached up. Ichigo turned away. _Shit that hurt._

"No, no, it's okay if you didn't want me to… I guess I don't have to make you." He turned and waved a goodbye.

_Oh no. He's mad… man; sometimes I can be so stubborn_. It started raining. _Oh shit! I didn't bring an umbrella! _Rukia turned and ran.

Ichigo turned around again and saw her running. _Heh. She forgot her umbrella._ He turned and walked back home it rained hard. He arrived at his doorstep and searched around for his keys. _Oh shit! Where are they?! Maybe I'll try the window. _He tried to climb the pipe, but he wasn't successful. He looked around for shelter and found none. He had no choice and decided to go to his last option, and so he started his walk.

--

Rukia arrived at her house, soaking wet, and she ran up to her bedroom to change. She put on her pink nightgown. Although it was only five in the afternoon, it was dark out. Making it feel like nighttime. She lay on her bed reading a graphic novel called Bleach, the characters looked surprisingly familiar. Then she heard her doorbell ring. Knowing that the servants were on their break she ran down the stairs and opened the door. She was expecting her sister but was met by someone way different.

--

"Hey." Ichigo smiled tenderly when he saw her. His heart fluttered.

"Um. Ichigo! What are you doing here?" Rukia looked at the soaking young man. His shirt wrapped his body tightly accenting his figure.

"Well… I'm not lying or anything, but I got locked out of my house." He chuckled. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Her pink nightgown made her look like an angel.

She looked up at him and broke out into a soft smile.

"Come in. Strawberry Idiot." She said, and opened the door wider for him to enter.

"My pleasure midget." He snickered.

She led him up to her room.

"Wow, nice place." He said, looking around. There were chandeliers hanging in hallways and the floors were marble with a red carpet running down the middle. There were paintings of people, landscapes and swords in glass cases. The one that caught Ichigo's attention was a black sword that was about his length. _Man, they're rich_.

"Yes, I know." She said laughing. "You'll have to use nii-sama's clothes." Rukia looked in her brother's closet and found a t-shirt and some jeans. Luckily they were about the same height, although Byakuya was a bit taller.

"Can I get a towel? I'd like to take a shower." Ichigo asked. Rukia felt her face heat up at the thought of Ichigo taking a shower.

"Uh, yeah sure!" She threw a towel at him.

"Hey! Why'd you throw it at me?" He yelled. Rukia turned, sadness etched on her face.

"About earlier… sorry." She said as she looked down. Ichigo knelt down and lifted her face up.

"Don't worry, it's okay. At least now I know not to force you into anything." He smiled at her. Rukia blushed and turned away. She then noticed her outfit; she thought it showed too much. After all it was spaghetti strapped and it was a little bit see-through. Rukia got up and led him to her washroom. Ichigo stepped in and closed the door. Then Rukia changed into another dress but with sleeves and a rabbit on it.

--

Ichigo finished his shower and stepped out of the bathroom. Byakuya's clothes fit him although it was a little loose. He then saw Rukia reading on her bed, she had changed into a different dress. _Darn, and she looked so pretty._

"Hey Rukia. Why'd you change?" He looked over at her as he tried to dry his hair with the towel.

"Oh… um… I thought it was too revealing… why?" Rukia looked up at him.

"Oh… I was just wondering. It's just that you looked nice in it." Ichigo cleared his throat and sat down.

"I see." Rukia felt her cheeks heat up.

It was silence for a few seconds as Rukia read her book; Ichigo was staring at her intently.

"So, I see you read Bleach." He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm? Yeah, I do. I like to look at Tite Kubo's drawing techniques. Each picture is so full of power I try to grasp what he has." Rukia looked at him and smiled. Ichigo's heart jumped. He saw a sketchbook on her desk and looked at the pictures. They were pictures of rabbits, landscape, more rabbits, and one picture caught his eye. It was a picture of an old man, well not that old looking, with long brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a brown coat that was ripped at the ends. He saw the caption that said 'Zangetsu'.

Rukia looked over and saw that she was looking at her sketchbook.

"Nice eh?" She walked over and saw that he was looking at Zangetsu.

"This…" Ichigo was about to talk.

"Yup! I suddenly got that mental image when I rode your bike. And it was similar to the Zangetsu on Bleach so I thought I should draw it." She giggled as she saw that he was totally captivated by it.

"Turn the page." She said. He turned it and saw a drawing of him and Senna holding each other the other day.

"Like it? I drew it out of my memory." She grinned with pride. Ichigo wondered about what she thought about Senna. He turned and noticed that her face was right in front of his. Close enough for them to almost kiss. Rukia noticed how close she was and immediately turned.

"So umm… do you like them?" Rukia asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Not sure about the bunnies and rabbits though…" Ichigo laughed. Rukia threw her book at him.

"So… you got anything to do in here?" He asked, trying to cool down from the close up encounter.

"Duh! I have cards, board games, and computer… I know! Let's play video games!" Rukia jumped up and dragged Ichigo behind her.

Hanataro saw them down the hallway and wondered why they were so close to be doing that. Earlier that day as they played cards Rukia had told him that she had met him a few weeks ago and she had immediately formed a bond with him. She told him she didn't know why, but she trusted him completely. Hanataro chuckled. _Oh Rukia-san if you could only see that he acts the same way around you._ He then got back to his housework.

--

Rukia pulled out a racing game and put it into her playstation2, she then turned on her big-screen TV and handed Ichigo a controller.

"Don't worry, it's an easy game the controls are simple." She said as she selected the game styles.

"I know. I've played this before." Ichigo told her in a know it all tone. Rukia looked at him annoyed and punched him on the shoulder.

"OW!" Ichigo rubbed his shoulder. Then the game started.

"Another challenge huh? Bring it on midget." Ichigo said.

"You can bet on it idiot. Just don't cry when you loose." Rukia grinned.

"Girls cry." Ichigo said simply and the race begun. 3.2.1. GO!

Rukia's car was ahead by a few minutes and still gaining speed. Ichigo's was catching up and in no time was beside her car.

"HA!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia saw the turn up ahead and lowered her speed. Ichigo, not noticing the sharp turn started to loose control of his car. That's when Rukia drove ahead and overtook him, and was way in the lead. Ichigo had no chance to catch up now. _Oh well. Next race._ Sure enough, Rukia won and the next race started.

Ichigo started off with a good start, but Rukia was gaining momentum. He tried to block her path and she got annoyed.

"Move out of the way!" She said, and tried to overcome him but she couldn't. She then noticed a turn coming up and saw her chance. Ichigo was bad at turns and slowed down, and just like before Rukia did the same thing.

"HAHA!" She yelled. Ichigo got mad and caught up quickly. He hit her car over and over again.

"HEY! Don't do that you cheater!" Rukia yelled.

"Tell me where it says that I'm not allowed to do that." Ichigo snickered.

Rukia hit him back and noticed that she was slowing down. She sped up and not noticing the booby trap ahead (indicated by a "!" sign), she exploded. So Ichigo immediately won the race.

"OH YAH!" Ichigo jumped.

"No, no, no. Next race determines all." She said, a look of confidence in her eyes.

"The next race will determine that I am the winner." Ichigo grinned. Rukia kicked the back of his leg, causing Ichigo to fall down.

The next race started and Ichigo was in the lead. It was the final lap and Rukia had no chance of winning. Just then a light bulb appeared above her head. Rukia looked at Ichigo, she saw his happy face, as he was winning the race. Rukia leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Ichigo froze. Did Rukia just- Did she really just- kiss him? Sure it was on the cheek but… Rukia. Then loud rock music came from the TV, Rukia had won.

"Woohoo!" Rukia jumped up and down.

"HEY! YOU CHEATED!" Ichigo got up and pointed at her. Rukia stuck out her tongue.

"Tell me where it says that I'm not allowed to do that." Rukia grinned. Ichigo had had it up to his eyeballs with patience.

"I'm going to get you!" Ichigo charged at Rukia and Rukia quickly dashed off.

She ran through the hallway and into her bedroom. Shit the door! She ran to it but Ichigo came in. Rukia screamed as he tried to grab her and went through his legs.

"YOU'RE FRIKKEN LUCKY YOU'RE SHORT!" He laughed as he chased her down again.

Rukia took a sudden turn. Ichigo slipped and crashed into a vase, and it smashed over his head. Rukia ran back when she heard the sound.

"Ichigo!" She yelled, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

--

Ichigo woke up in a room that wasn't his. Out of habit, he looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. He then looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight. _Uh. My head…_ He got up. Rukia walked in with dinner and saw that he was awake. She smiled softly.

"You're awake." She put the food on the table.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Oh you just crashed into a vase as you were chasing me around the I saw that you were unconscious and bleeding from your head. So I panicked for a while and then asked Hanataro to help me carry you onto my bed." She paused for a quick breath. "It wasn't easy you know. So then I took a wet cloth and washed your wound and put a bandage on it. Then after that I let you sleep 'cuz I was helping Hanataro clean up. I noticed we didn't eat dinner and so here I am." She laughed at how long she had been talking.

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled.

"No problem. Think of it as my payback for you helping me with my scrape." She took a sip of her coke. "Come, let's eat." Ichigo walked over to the table and remembered something.

"Hey, you know what? I still haven't gotten back at you for that… kiss." He said.

"And so?" Rukia asked.

"And so… give me your hand." He asked.

"No! You might spit in it or something." She said holding her hand to her chest.

"Trust me." Rukia was a sucker for those to words. So she reached out, slowly. Ichigo took her hand and turned it over. He kissed it softly and let go. He grinned.

"Payback." Rukia looked down at her food.

After their late dinner they changed and went to bed. Rukia slept on her bed and Ichigo on a mattress. Rukia insisted he sleep in the guest room, but Ichigo refused. She sighed and turned the lights off. Ichigo looked over at her desk and saw the chappy dispenser. He smiled, and went to sleep. It was still raining buckets outside.

The next day, Ichigo left for home. He spent the Sunday alone, doing homework and occasionally smiling at his memories from yesterday. Rukia pretty much did the same thing as he did. They were eager to see each other again. Although they still did not know why.

--

A/N: Okay wow. Second funnest chapter ever! Woohoo! I seriously cannot spell immediately!! I am planning big things for this story… GIGANTIMOUS HUMONGOLOUS THINGS! Haha! Be sure to stick with me! Review. Review. It'll motivate me.


	6. Back in time

A/N: I wouldn't call this a filler… but it's not a chapter about Ichigo and Rukia so… Anyway. Chapter 6! Heheh. I know I update fast. But I love to write… er type.

--

"Isshin!" An orange haired girl ran waving to Isshin.

"Oi! Masaki!" Isshin met her with open arms.

"I knew I'd find you here. Did you have fun at med?" Masaki asked. Isshin gave her a look.

"No." Masaki knew he would say that and she giggled. Isshin's eyes softened.

He had loved Masaki from the instant they met. They were only fifteen and Isshin was in a gang with his buds. At first Masaki was shy, and didn't open up as much. But slowly she opened up more to Isshin, he would always try to find a way to bump into her or talk to her.

Masaki did love Isshin. The instant she saw that he was sweet. He would even leave his bike at home just to walk her to school and back. But Masaki's parents never approved of her being with him. The fact that he was a cyclist and that he belonged to a gang was insane for them. But Masaki didn't listen to this; she loved the idea of a forbidden love. It's been six years since the fateful night they confessed. And ever since then they had never been more in love.

Isshin looked out of the Kohaku River in deep thought. Masaki saw his serious expression.

"What's wrong Isshin?" She asked.

"I… Masaki, how long have we been together?" Isshin turned and looked deep into her amber eyes.

"Well… ever since we were fifteen. So that's…" She counted with her fingers. "That's about six years!" She was surprised.

"Then I think it's time. I'm almost out of college, and I'll be getting my degree in two years and about." Isshin was still deep in thought. Masaki looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I think it is time."

"Masaki. Will you marry me? I'm sorry I don't have a ring or anything but I'll give you one soon." Masaki laughed softly. Typical Isshin.

"Yes, I will marry you." Her parents were going to love this. Isshin grinned proudly.

"Let's celebrate! Wait… we should tell you're parents first. And mine." Isshin laughed.

"They're going to be so happy!" Isshin jumped onto his bike.

He handed Masaki her personalized helmet. It had stars and hearts on it. She put it on and hugged her new husband. This was going to be life changing.

--

They first went to Masaki's parents. They knew that it was going to be harsh. Masaki walked into her house and saw her parents in the living room. She was holding Isshin's hand and she brought him in. Her parents looked up and saw them. Her orange haired father scowled.

"Good evening mom, dad." She sat down on the chairs opposite them. Isshin bowed and then sat down. They nodded.

"Isshin and I wanted to let you know that we're engaged." Masaki said. Her parents had shocked faces on their faces.

"Since when?" Her mother asked, trying not to yell.

"A few minutes ago." Masaki answered. She then looked at her father.

"I want you to accept Isshin, so you can give him your blessing." Masaki had kind words, but it was to the point.

"I cannot. Until this man can prove that he will protect you and take care of you. He doesn't even have a decent job." Isshin looked up. He was starting to get mad. Masaki sensed this and tried to change her parent's mind.

"Mom, dad. I'm very happy with him. And I love him very much. He is a good man and I know he will do anything for me. Don't you remember that night?" Masaki asked.

Isshin flinched. Of course _he_ remembered the night. He was the one who almost killed the person who was trying to touch Masaki. Trying to rape her. He had been so mad at him and before that, they were close. But that person… he had no right to hurt Masaki. Ever since that day Masaki would flinch under any touch that came to her just because she tried to help that drunken fool. Isshin slammed his fist on the table. _Damn you Urahara Kisuke. _

Masaki's mother saw how angry and hurt Isshin was at that and said simply said the five words they had been hoping for.

"I give you my blessing, Isshin Kurosaki." Masaki's mother gave him a soft smile. Now it was all up to the father. They all turned to him.

"I still do not see why I should hand you to this fool. Regardless of that night he still proves useless to me." Isshin had had it. He got up.

"Useless? How dare you say useless? I almost half killed that guy! He was undressing Masaki and groping her when I found her with him! I beat him half to death, and ever since I try to keep Masaki close to me. I tried to stop her from shivering that night! I love her very much and you _damn well know that_! You don't know the shit I go through. You don't know shit! And here I am engaged to your daughter and you _still_ don't trust me? Well mister. I might as well take her away myself. She would agree to that very much!" Once he had yelled his frustration out he sat back down. Masaki held on to his hand.

"I see. So you love her that much? You love her so much that you would die for her? That better be true, because… I give you my blessing Kurosaki. Mind you. You better take care of her. We will do what we can to help. You better not hurt her." The orange haired man's scowl turned into a smile.

"We trust you Kurosaki."

Isshin turned to Masaki and hugged her tight. Masaki wept with tears of joy as she went to hug her parents. They thanked them and they left to tell Isshin's parents.

--

They arrived at Isshin's house and they were greeted by confetti.

"Congratulations son!" His father walked up to him and gave him a big bear hug. Isshin smiled.

"So where's Masaki?" His mother asked.

"Right here." And Isshin gently pulled her in.

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Kurosaki." She said. They had often told her to call them by their real names but she never got used to it.

"AH! CONGRATULATIONS MASAKI!" They all hugged her.

"Hey! Hey! Not too tight!" Isshin laughed.

"Come now! Dinner! Cake! Champagne!" The eager parents led them to the kitchen.

--

That night had been in Isshin Kurosaki's mind since they had their wedding. He remembered the happiness he felt when he saw Masaki's smiling face. He loved her a lot. Although he hated Kisuke, he still kept in touch with him every year. Catching up on things. Kisuke Urahara was part of the mafia, and Isshin used to belong to them when he was eighteen. But he broke a lot of rules back then and was kicked out. He was very lucky to come out alive, thanks to Kisuke's help. His father had a lot of influential power. And Isshin realized that he took up his dad's role when he died. You wouldn't want to mess with him. But in the end, Urahara was a very mysterious man.

The fact that he was the one who killed Masaki… it bothered him to no end. But he didn't try to seek revenge because Masaki wouldn't like that. He got up and looked at the clock. _Don't tell me Ichigo's still asleep. Well, let's wake him up! _He walked up to his son's room and saw him on his bed. He looked at his face. The same scowl as his mother's father, and hair too. But he had the attitude and the brains of Isshin, even Ichigo knew that. He then slapped him across the face.

--

"WAKE UP ICHIGO!" He slapped his son's face over and over again.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He got up quickly and punched his dad across the face.

"Th…that's my boy…" He gave his son a thumb up.

"Arrgh! Why must you do that?" He got up and dragged his dad out of his room and looked in his closet for his uniform.

Isshin smiled. And walked down the hallway to wake his daughters.

--

A/N: Okay, that was an incredibly short chapter. But please don't hate me. Just trying to come up with more. But for now I'll leave you with this. And yes! The words forbidden love is finally in this thing!! Woohoo! Anywaay, I'll try to update as soon as I can. :3


	7. Dance class

A/N: Here is the chapter 7! Woohoo! So far already! Wow, cannot believe myself. D

--

Rukia got up and looked out the window. _What a nice day._ She walked over to her closet, and saw her chappy dispenser on her desk and smiled. She remembered the weekend they had, it was a lot of fun. She put on her uniform and headed down the stairs with her bag. Her sister and brother in law were already at the table.

"Good morning onee-chan, nii-sama." She bowed.

"Good morning Rukia!" Hisana ran over to her sister and hugged her tightly. She squealed.

"KYAA! You look so cute in your uniform! I never get tired of seeing you in it!" Hisana giggled and squeezed her sister again.

"Hisana, please don't kill Rukia." Byakuya took a sip of his coffee and looked up at them. They really did look like twins, but Rukia was shorter.

"Oh poo you!" Hisana flicked her wrist. She then turned to Rukia.

"Come eat!" She pushed her to the table. Rukia sat down and looked at her plate full of food and started eating.

"So… I heard you had your boyfriend come over." Rukia and Byakuya squirted out their coffee.

"Boyfriend?" They asked in unison. Hisana giggled and nodded.

"Hanataro-chan told me! He said that you told him that he was a cyclist! I also heard from the other maids that he was handsome! Was he by any chance that boy we bumped into at the mall?" She asked calmly and grinned.

"He- he's not my boyfriend!" Rukia blushed. Byakuya saw this.

"Unacceptable." Byakuya said with a stern expression on his face. Hisana looked over at him with surprise.

"I cannot allow you to date boys like him. Cyclist punks with no future!" He sipped his coffee.

"But- nii-sama…!" Rukia put her hands to her mouth. She knew better than to go against her brother.

"I don't want you anywhere near that kid. Do you hear me?" He looked at her with an icy stare.

"Byakuya- you know better than to-" Hisana cut in.

"Nothing from you Hisana. I know the danger of these punks. They can break your heart; they can hurt you badly; like they did to you-" He had said too much.

"Hurt you? You mean onee-chan?" Rukia looked over at her sister, who looked down at her plate.

"Nothing. I have said too much. Off you go to school, we don't want you to be late." He shooed her off.

"Hai, nii-sama. Bye- onee-chan." She bowed and walked away.

When she was about to open the door, she heard revving outside. _Ichigo!_ She turned to see if her brother had heard, and he did. He got up and Rukia immediately ran out to Ichigo and jumped on behind him as she grabbed the spare helmet and put it on her head.

"Drive Ichigo!" She hugged him tightly. It was abnormal for Rukia to get on the motorcycle so quickly, so he did what she said and sped off.

_I wonder what nii-sama meant._

--

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo stopped by the park; they were a few minutes early. "Is there something bothering you?" Ichigo turned to look at her face.

"Nothing. I was just wondering-" She looked out at the river.

"Wondering about?" Ichigo asked.

"About… nothing you should know."

"Oh c'mon… you can tell me!" Ichigo grinned. Rukia smiled softly.

"My brother doesn't want me hanging around you anymore." She looked at the green grass under her.

"What? Why?" Ichigo was surprised. This was no problem a few weeks ago; he even met her sister.

"He thinks you cyclist punks are dangerous." She laughed softly.

"What? Why would he think that?" Ichigo looked at her with a confused face.

"Apparently, one of your kind did something to hurt my sister… but I don't know what. He wouldn't tell me." Rukia looked out at the river, deep in thought. Ichigo did the same.

"You know… if he did try to lock you away … or take you away from me or something… I would come and get you." He scratched his head, not even trying to hide the blush on his face.

Rukia looked up and saw him blushing; he was so cute.

"Let's get going." She got up. Ichigo did the same and saw that she was upset about what her brother had said.

"Lighten up midget! We'll figure something out!" He punched her softly on the arm. A nerve appeared on her head.

"You don't hit girls you idiot." She punched him in the gut.

"HEY THAT HURT!" He yelled. "And besides, you're nothing like a girl." She punched him in the gut again.

--

They arrived at school on Zangetsu and were met by a dozens of wide eyes when they entered the classroom together. It was utter silence as they watched them go to their desks. Ichigo noticed the eerie silence.

"It's nothing alright?" He yelled. Rukia walked to her friends as the class started chatting again.

--

Orihime, Tatsuki and the rest of the girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Rukia asked, although she knew why they were doing that.

"What do you mean what? You very well know what. Tell us how! And when!" The blonde haired girl, Brenda (Rukia recently found out), asked; she looked at Rukia patiently. The rest did the same.

"What do you mean? Do you mean Ichigo?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Well duh! Just spill the beans!" Brenda said.

"I just happened to meet him down the hall that's all."

"But what about Orihime saying she saw you two on Zangetsu?" Orihime nodded. _Oh my, these girls were nosy._

"He saw me trip and I got a bad scrape on my knee. And it was so bad I couldn't walk without it stinging. So he gave me a ride." She answered calmly.

That's when they gave up. They knew that she would answer no more, but Brenda had one last question.

"So, are you guys dating?" Brenda asked. Rukia was about to answer when the bell rang.

Her teacher walked in as the class hurried to their seats. She did the attendance and luckily everyone was present. She explained their schedule and said a few jokes before leaving the class to their P.E. teacher, Soi Fon.

She then took the kids to the gym while carrying a boom box. It was the horrid, dance period.

"Alright you punks get with your partners!" She dropped the boom box and stuffed a C.d. in it. The class hurriedly got with their partners, from which they chose out of a hat. The results ended up being very interesting. Ichigo was with Rukia, Renji with Tatsuki, Uryuu with Orihime, Chad with Brenda and Koga with a quiet pale girl named Kikyo. In short, they were with their exact opposites, but with the exception of Renji and Tatsuki and you could say Ichigo and Rukia. Their teacher chuckled. _Heh. This was going to be fun._

"The rules are simple. The boy must lead and the girl must follow. I'm no dance expert, so I'll say it simply. Make it smooth and flow. And most of all in the Viennese waltz… have connection with your partner. I don't know how to make it any simpler." She called in her partner, Keigo, since he didn't get a partner.

"Now I will show you your hand positions. Keigo! GET OVER HERE!" Keigo ran to her shaking. He placed his right hand around her on her back and his left hand in hers at shoulder length.

"See where he puts his hands? Left hand in her right hand and right on her back, girls, left hand on his shoulder and right in his left hand at shoulder length. Hold her a little close, but not too close. Are you following?" She looked over.

"Yes ma'am." And they were. At the exact positions, Soi Fon saw that some of them were blushing at their close proximity. She smiled. They were so young.

"Okay now the moves are a little bit harder. Basically, you lead your partner forward in one direction, in this case right, without changing the position of your feet although just slightly." She showed them as Keigo led her forward to the right with one leg and her left leg stepping back. Then Keigo walked forward to the left and turned halfway and she followed. She was surprised at how good he was.

" And just repeat. Now you try." She looked over and saw the fumbling boys tripping or stepping on the girls' feet, and one of them was Rukia's. She heard a few ouches and a bit of yelling.

"No! Ladies! You have to be led by your partner! You have to feel which direction he is turning! Now try that again. And remember connection!"

She looked at them try again and was caught by the sight of Ichigo and Rukia.

--

Ichigo and Rukia looked into each other's eyes.

"Connection." They whispered to each other. He held her a bit closer and thought that he could almost feel her heart beating in time with his. He slowly stepped forward to the left; Rukia caught on and followed his lead and they turned halfway to the right. They did it once more successfully.

"Yes!" They broke out from their stance and high-fived each other as they laughed.

--

Soi Fon was pleased to see their progress. She looked at the others. Particularly Ichigo's friends, Chad and Brenda were okay, but they needed more connection. Renji and Tatsuki weren't even in stance at all. Koga and Kikyo were okay, but they lacked connection as well. Orihime and Uryuu were doing wonderfully for their first time as they turned and twirled, with strong connection. Soi Fon let out a sigh. This was going to take a while, seeing that everyone were in different stages.

"Okay, okay! Listen up. We have two weeks to get this right until the autumn festival. The Principal is expecting a wonderful performance. I will select only two pairs to dance, and you will get an extra credit if I choose you. So we better get our butts working!" She turned back to Keigo and told him to sit down.

"Uryuu and Orihime! Tell me, have you two been in any dancing lessons?" She asked. Uryuu and Orihime nodded.

"Well then. You two are the new teachers. Teach them how to dance and I will come up with a routine. Now begin." She sat down on the bench interested in seeing what would happen.

The class turned to Orihime and Uryuu.

"Umm…" They both said at the same time. Then they looked at each other.

"Umm… let's try the basic turns again and then after that we will teach you some more difficult moves. But you have to master the natural turns first." Orihime nodded and then they turned to each other and demonstrated how to do it again and again.

"You've got to have connection both physically and-"

"Sexually!" Koga yelled. The whole class laughed. Orihime tried to finish her sentence but the class wouldn't listen. Ichigo saw the look on Orihime's face and took a deep breath in. Rukia saw this and plugged her ears.

"QUIET!" He yelled. "Continue Orihime."

"Ah. Thank you Kurosaki-kun. As I was saying connection both physically and visually, you have to be close enough that you can feel him breathing and yet far enough that he cannot hear your thoughts. To put it metaphorically." She giggled. Uryuu blushed.

"Once you have achieved this connection you will be able to feel and decipher each other's movements and it will make it easier to dance." Uryuu continued. The bell rang, as everyone nodded and looked at their partners.

"Class dismissed!" Soi Fon got up, satisfied with the class.

"You better practice this!" She picked up the boom box and left.

And with that the dance class had ended.

--

Ichigo picked his bag up and the two helmets. At the gym while they were dancing, Rukia had told him to wait until everyone had gone until they went home. So Ichigo waited beside Zangetsu with the two helmets on top of the bike. He saw Rukia a few minutes later.

"Hey. I did what you said. Now get on." He said, and handed her the helmet.

"Ichigo, can I keep this helmet? And decorate it?" She asked. Ichigo nodded and grinned.

He drove down to the corner near Rukia's house, so that her brother wouldn't find out that she was with him. Rukia said goodbye and left when she remembered something. She turned and saw that Ichigo didn't leave yet and ran up to him.

"Ichigo, I wanted to ask you something." She looked up at him.

"If you're asking why I'm still here, I just wanted to make sure you got home alright." He answered. Rukia shook her head.

"No, not that, although that's very kind." She smiled. He blushed.

"Ichigo, are we dating?" Rukia looked at his face.

"Um…" Ichigo started to answer.

--

A/N: AHH! Lol! ZOMG! I had to study the Viennese waltz for this chapter for your sake. You know I love you all. Anyway, I hope there aren't any mistakes in that. Review. NOW!


	8. Kuchiki love

A/N: Here it is, chapter 8.

--

"Ichigo, are we dating?" Rukia looked up at him.

"Umm…" Ichigo scratched his head. "I don't know." He looked away.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Rukia asked. Just then a grey motorcycle came out of nowhere. A woman with black hair tied up in a bun, pink eye shadow and lipstick on came out of nowhere. She had red eyes and she took out a pink fan with two red lines across it, from her bag. She walked over to Ichigo and put her arms around his shoulders. She was tall but she was a few centimetres shorter than Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo." She kissed him on his cheek. Ichigo scowled. "What's wrong? Don't you like my outfit?" She was wearing a tight green top that showed off her belly and her assets. She had a pair of short shorts on and a long green necklace.

"Not now Kagura." Ichigo loosened himself from her hold.

"Kagura? Who is this girl Ichigo?" Rukia scanned her head to toe.

"Why? Ichigo never told you? I'm his new girlfriend." Kagura smiled mischievously.

--

"What?" Rukia's eyes flared, she tried to hold a scream in, but her heart was flailing madly.

"Ichigo never told you? Why, I am indeed surprised that you wouldn't tell her Ichigo!" Kagura looked over at him.

"Shut up Kagura, what do you want?" Ichigo looked at her with a scowl.

"Now, now my dear, I don't want you to look so angry." She said and she grinned mischievously.

"Ichigo… I didn't know…" Rukia looked down depressed. She ran.

"Hey- HEY RUKIA! RUKIA! IT'S… not like that…" He looked down. _Crap._ He turned to Kagura.

"Okay what is it that you want?" He turned and looked at her.

"Oh, did I hurt her? She seriously didn't believe me did she?" Kagura looked over Ichigo's shoulder and over at the Kuchiki mansion.

"She believed you alright…" Ichigo said. "Just tell me why you're here already."

"Oh right!" She turned her attention back to Ichigo. "Sesshomaru just wanted me to check up on you." Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"And why, exactly?"

"He's heard news that Urahara is trying to get revenge." Kagura turned her attention to her bike and started cleaning it.

"What? And what does this have to do with me?" He said.

"Just deliver the news to your father." Ichigo was now even more confused.

"Okay… what? My dad? Why?" Kagura looked up.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She said. "Well I'll be going now."

"Huh? Oh, say thanks to your husband and Rin for me." Ichigo waved. Kagura laughed.

"I will, he'll be happy to hear from you again." She sped off.

Ichigo looked up. _Crap, it's going to rain. Better hurry home. C'mon Zangetsu,_ _keys into the ignition, and vroom._ Ichigo smirked at the thought.

--

_Damn good-for-nothing, shoe-stepping, strawberry idiot! What gives him the right to… to… NOT TELL ME!_ Rukia ran to her doorstep and turned. They were still there talking. Pssh. She took her keys out.

"Rukia." Hisana opened the door. "Welcome home." She smiled.

"Onee-chan! Good afternoon!" Rukia hugged her sister; she looked up and saw that her face was pale. She looked worried. "Onee-chan…are you okay?? Hey! You're burning up!"

"No, Rukia, I'm fine. I need to talk to you." Hisana took her sister's hand and sat her down on their leather couch.

"What is it onee-chan?" Rukia saw her worried face; it wasn't like her sister to be like this.

"About this morning, I want to tell you about it. But please, don't tell your brother." She paused.

"Alright onee-chan, you can trust me." Rukia smiled.

"It was about seven years ago, I was eighteen. I…" She looked at Rukia. "You're not going to tell right?"

"Yes, onee-chan!" Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I was just checking!" Hisana sat up. "Okay… I was eighteen and I was a biker."

"Pfft… HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! A…HA! HA! HA!" Rukia rolled all over her couch laughing. Hisana sweat dropped.

" I did! Honest! I still have her in the garage." Hisana smiled softly as she looked ahead, like she was reminiscing. Rukia stopped laughing, she could never feel that connection with a vehicle, at least she never tried.

"Anyway… I was working as a bartender and that's when I met him. Isshin Kurosaki. He barged in, looking for someone. He walked up to me and asked me if I had seen a man with a green and white hat. I asked why, us cyclists don't give info to others without knowing why first. He understood that and told me that the man he was looking for was with his girlfriend. I pointed to the door that led to the back. He nodded a thank you and told me he'd tip me later, and walked away. I wondered… what he was there for. About thirty minutes later or so, I heard a motorcycle outside. I ran out to see what the commotion was and only saw a body.

"The man with blonde hair looked at me. He was bloody and bruised. So naturally, tried to help him. I ran in and cleaned the blood off of his face. I picked up a pipe that had blood on it and tried to throw it out…" Hisana's expression changed from calmness to fear.

--

"They came on their motorcycles… and there was one man in a full black suit with blonde hair… and I guess… seeing me with a bloody pipe kind of made him suspect me as a… villain." She placed her hand on her chest trying to slow her beating heart.

"The fear. They snatched me by my hair, they yelled at me. I looked down at the bloody, bruised man on the floor in front of me. I said over and over again I didn't do it. I didn't do it. The man on the ground said, 'Father, It is not her fault.' He tried getting up. And since I was free I helped him. But I guess his 'father' would not believe him. And still accused me. He took me by the arm when… Byakuya came and snatched me. About five big men came at him and… everything was so fast." Rukia looked up at her sister with amazement.

"We ran to the Kohaku River and hid under the bridge. I remember his exact words that night to this day. He said…" Hisana paused and coughed. She looked at her little sister.

"Well? What did he say?" Rukia looked up at her impatiently.

"He said… 'I am sorry for what I have done to hurt you.' Because you see… that night we had a fight. He was always too cold. He was the type of boy who couldn't express how he felt, he didn't know feelings like us girls do. So it took him a while to realize. Although I already knew what I felt for him, it was still hazy for him. And I guess it hit him that night. I didn't talk to him for a week. He said I love you, Hisana. I never realized it. I was clouded by my logic, by my brain. I felt like I was dying when you would ignore me. When you would go on without talking to me. And this is the very first time you ever could stop talking to me. And he smiled at me." Hisana coughed.

"Onee-chan would you like some water?" Rukia asked.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Then the men found us." She continued.

"I screamed. Byakuya took out a gun from his pocket. I urged him not to, that murder is illogical. He said 'wounding someone for protection… to me it seems logical.' And five shots in five separate legs gave us enough time to jump onto Senbonzakura." Hisana giggled.

"What? What's so funny?" Rukia was on the edge of her seat.

"You know why his bike is called that?" Rukia giggled.

"Because you invented it." Hisana laughed.

"Yes, of course." She coughed again. "Anyway, we escaped them. And the next day he proposed to me. Much to my parents' dismay, aand… THE END!" Hisana jumped up, only to faint the instant she landed on the floor.

"Onee-chan!" Rukia ran to her sister and felt her head. She was burning hot.

--

Rukia watched her sister sleep. She had a small smile on her lips that was barely noticeable. She went to the balcony and slowly processed the information into her brain. She didn't know that her sister was a biker. That idea just made her roll on the floor laughing. And it turned out that her brother in law was almost exactly like Ichigo in everyway, although Byakuya could say what he felt like a little more freely. And Ichigo… Ichigo… The image of the spiky, orange haired boy who let her be herself, who let her feel, well, special. No way was she falling in love with that damn good-for-nothing, toe-stepping, strawberry idiot! Was she? Maybe… she was afraid to admit it… _Nah! Ichigo has a girlfriend! I mean… her outfit… her bike… every boy dreams of a girl like that._ Rukia sighed. Then she got a sudden idea in her head.

--

Byakuya walked into the house expecting his one and only Hisana to jump at him. But it was strangely quiet. _Maybe she's in her room._ And she was.

He walked into the room and beside his wife's bed. He saw that she was pale. He felt her forehead, and found out she had a fever. But there was a small smile on her lips. Byakuya sighed.

Hisana shuffled and opened her eyes. Her deep amethyst eyes were much darker than Rukia's. But it was mysteriously beautiful. She smiled.

"Byakuya…" Her facial features were getting lit up and she looked like an angel.

"Hisana, how are you feeling?" He placed his hands on her smooth face.

"Better, thank you." She answered.

They stared at each other for a while. And slowly Byakuya leaned in and their lips locked into a soft kiss. They broke apart and looked into one another's eyes. When was the last time they felt this close? They had forgotten.

Rukia walked back in and saw her sister and her husband just getting lost in each other's eyes. Rukia cleared her throat. They both looked up.

"Welcome home, nii-sama." Rukia smiled. Byakuya nodded.

"Byakuya, I told her about us." Hisana sat up.

"What? Why would you?" Byakuya had a look of shock in his eyes.

"Why can't I? It's about high time she learned. And besides, she's dealing with her own kind of 'Byakuya' right now." Hisana giggled.

Rukia looked away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"I see." Byakuya nodded. "Be careful Rukia."

"Why?" Rukia looked up at him.

"There are people, that are after his father. I cannot say anymore. You will have to talk to him. I will be in my office." He leaned down and kissed Hisana one last time and left. Rukia stood there. Bewildered. She ran after her brother.

--

"Nii-sama!" She yelled. Byakuya turned. "Nii-sama, I want a bike." Byakuya couldn't hide the shock in his eyes.

"You cannot it's too dangerous." Oh no, not again.

"PLEASE NII-SAMA!" She was on her knees begging with her puppy dog eyes.

"I never ask for anything else! Please, please, please, please, please, please…" She repeated it over and over again and she even started crying. She knew Byakuya hated seeing her cry, and she obviously knew that.

"Alright." He turned. Rukia jumped up and down.

"We will go shopping this weekend." Then all of the sudden a body came flying at him out of nowhere.

"I'm coming too! I'm coming too! I'm coming too! I'm coming too!" Hisana squished her husband as hard as she could.

"Yes… we're all going… now as much as I like to… be held by you… I CAN'T BREATHE!" He yelled and Hisana giggled. The two girls escaped to Rukia's room and made plans for the following day. Byakuya smiled. He loved seeing them happy.

--

"I'm home." Ichigo's dad came at him with a flying fist, only to be met by a helmet on his face. "Dad, Kagura says that Urahara is seeking revenge." He dropped his keys on the coffee table.

"What?" Isshin's silly look changed to a very serious one.

"Dad, tell me. How do you know Kagura? And is Urahara that guy who killed mom? Dad, I want you tell me everything." He grabbed his dad by his collar.

"Alright Ichigo, sit down. I will tell you everything. Just pay attention." And with that he told him the story of how he met Masaki.

"Now… about Kisuke Urahara… to be blunt, he's the Japanese Mafia leader's son." He paused.

"It was a rainy college day…" Isshin started.

Thunder sounded throughout the city.

--

A/N: OMIGAASH! Hi :) I really missed this story and really big info is starting to come in… kinda sad that I didn't get a lot of reviews… in fact I didn't even feel like finishing this because of that. I thought you didn't deserve it! AHH! Well anyway.

Reviews… inspire me. Thanks for reading. A lot of things are going to happen.


	9. Sode no Shirayuki

A/N: WOHOO! Numba nine:)

--

"It was a rainy college day…" Isshin started. "It was pouring buckets and I was late for my med classes. On my way, I bumped into Kisuke. He was always a very quiet, mysterious boy. Occasionally making sarcastic remarks, but he was very smart indeed. He looked at me with a face that you couldn't understand. He simply put his umbrella over my head." Isshin laughed. Ichigo raised his eyebrow wondering why it was so funny.

"Anyway, I told him that I wouldn't need it because I was late for class. And he said that the teacher was sick and they couldn't find a replacement so classes were cancelled for a day. I nodded and I was so relieved! I thanked him for his umbrella and met up with Masaki. I introduced them to each other and found out they already knew each other." Isshin paused.

Ichigo waited until he was to start again, but he was getting impatient.

"Well? What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I forgot. Let me think!" Isshin stared out to space and Ichigo grabbed himself a glass of milk.

--

He came back and his dad was still thinking. He couldn't take it anymore. He hit his dad upside his head.

"Aha!" Isshin grinned. "Now I remember!" He cleared his throat and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Masaki explained to me that he was one of the boys that had been in the rehab clinic she was working at. I honestly did not why she worked at those places. Anyway, she explained to me that Kisuke was always depressed and drinking. But she never asked why, she thought it was rude." Isshin laughed softly.

"I ended up getting tight with Kisuke. And he eventually opened up to me. He explained that his dad was this important president of a company and that he wanted him to continue it on. Kisuke said he never liked the job and that it was way too dirty and dangerous. I had always thought that he was a garbage man or something. But when he slipped up the word 'mafia' I was so shocked I couldn't think." Isshin imitated his 'shocked' face.

"You never think." Ichigo grumbled.

"Anyway. He told me to keep it in and of course I did, but I had to tell Masaki first. That day I that I decided to meet Masaki at the library and watch a movie, she left a message on my phone saying that she was with Kisuke and not to worry. She knew that I was a worry wart so she gave me the address of the bar." Isshin started to slow down.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Ichigo said.

"No, I remember it too well." Isshin looked at his shaking hand and made a fist. Ichigo saw the fury in his dad's eyes. He could never understand that fury.

--

"I started to get worried five minutes after and decided to go to the bar. I felt that something bad was going to happen. I hopped on my bike and arrived at the bar. It was a very clean bar, I looked around for a sign of your mother, and didn't see her anywhere.

"So I asked the bartender. Now, don't think of me as a cheater. But she was very cute. I asked her if she had seen them and explained my situation. She understood and smiled as she pointed to the back door. I said thank you and asked for her name. Her name was, Hisana…" Isshin stopped.

"Hisana? As in Hisana Kuchiki?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Well, come to think of it… she had a stray hair across her face and she was very small. She was cute." His dad grinned.

No way. His dad thought Rukia's sister was cute. Ichigo buried his face in his hands.

"Any who. I told her I would tip her when I get back. I walked out the back door and saw the most horrifying scene." Isshin's face turned serious.

--

"What I saw… in the dim light… was the love of my life… under my closest friend." Isshin's hand slammed against the table.

Ichigo looked up surprised.

"He was touching her… everywhere. He was kissing her and… sucking her." Isshin's eyes began to tear.

Wait… his dad was… crying?

Isshin wiped his eye.

"I instinctively went for him. I pushed him off of Masaki and picked her up. I told her to put her shirt on and wait for me. She just nodded and picked up her ripped shirt. I ran for Kisuke and pushed him down. He tried fighting back… He kept saying how he enjoyed her and her assets. And how he got first to her and how I was not… good enough for her. It…" Isshin paused to take a deep breath.

"That hurt me like hell. I stood up and looked for a weapon. I ignored the fact that his blood was on my knuckles. I just searched for it. And I saw the pipe. I remember your mom trying to stop me but I roughly pushed her aside.

" I started hitting him everywhere. His back, his leg, his arm, his, stomach; but I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted to hurt him, hurt him bad. I was blinded by my fury and just kept hitting and hitting. Until your mother… put her arm on my shoulder, she had tears in her eyes." Isshin started to cry, but in a very quiet manner.

Ichigo could feel his dad's sadness, but then again, he would never understand it fully.

"She took the bloody pipe and dropped it. She turned my body to her and she put on her best smile. Despite what happened, despite the tears brimming down her face. She said, 'let's go home.' I just nodded. When I put my arm around her shoulders, she flinched.

"I always said to myself I would kill Kisuke for what he did, but I knew Masaki wouldn't like that. She was a very kind person. Even to one who hurt her so bad that she flinched even under her lover's touch." Isshin wiped his eyes with his big hands and stared at them.

Ichigo was surprised at his dad's emotions. The fact that he could cry freely, Ichigo hadn't showed any feeling other than the usual scowl since his mother's death.

--

"I felt so guilty that I couldn't protect her. But I found out from Masaki that Kisuke loved her just as much as I did. And I couldn't murder Kisuke for that." Isshin looked at his son. How much he'd grown over the years.

"Your mother loved you very much. She'd like you to open up your heart. It is not bad or anything, you shouldn't feel guilty for being happy without her beside you. She is always happy for you. Know that. And know… that no love is ever forbidden." Isshin scratched the back of his head.

"And as for Kagura and Sesshomaru. They were my closest friends since kindergarten. Although I should say hi one day, hey, I should do that now!" Isshin stood up and ruffled his son's spiky head.

"No love is forbidden Ichigo!" He slapped his back.

"OUCH!" Ichigo flinched. _Way to ruin the moment._

--

Rukia put on a red, spaghetti-strapped dress. She had been waiting for this all night. She couldn't sleep until four the next morning! She ran downstairs and met up with the rest of her family. Hisana and Byakuya. It was strange to see Byakuya in casual wear. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'what are you looking at?' on it. Obviously Hisana's choice, Rukia giggled and walked down their driveway to the limo.

They had a fun drive there. Byakuya constantly telling Hisana to-

"GET YOUR HEAD BACK INTO THE CAR!"

Hisana acted like a dog, constantly whooping and yelling at random people. Byakuya had to put her on his lap and hug her tight to calm her down. Rukia laughed, sometimes onee-chan and nii-sama acted like kids. They arrived at the store.

--

"What did you have in mind?' Byakuya followed the two girls around.

"Something… not too flashy." Rukia said.

"Not too boring." Hisana continued.

"Not too classy."

"Not too simple."

"Not too girly"

"Not too manly."

"And most definitely… not in black." They both said in unison.

Byakuya shook hi head and sighed.

"You girls are too picky." Byakuya left them and wandered to the accessories isle, while the girls were still browsing.

There were so many types of bikes. There were big ones, small ones, new ones, old ones, blue, green, pink, red, black, brown…. even rainbow ones. Hisana and Rukia stuck their tongue out. They were so not Rukia-ish!

That's when Rukia found it.

"KYAA!" She squealed and ran over to the bike.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Hisana jumped over.

It was a new, shiny, fully white bike. With a small bluish-black flame on the middle of the tank, on top of that there was a black butterfly with detailed wings that were gold and silver. The whole bike was decorated with small gold and silver lines. Rukia's heart raced. This was the one.

--

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" Rukia called her brother over.

"Byakuya! Byakuya!" Hisana called her husband over.

Byakuya ran as fast as he could to see if they were in danger. But he arrived at a scene of two squealing girls jumping up and down and pointing at a white motorcycle.

"This one!" Rukia ran over to her brother in law and dragged him along.

Byakuya looked at the bike. It was very nice, and it matched Rukia perfectly. He nodded.

"YES!" The sisters said in unison as they high-fived in the air. "SISTER POWER!"

Several costumers (punks) looked over at the two, jumping up and down joyfully. Byakuya turned and gave them an icy stare. They got the messaged and turned their attention back to their own business.

Rukia dragged the motorcycle happily to their limo.

"You better take care of it Rukia. I'm not buying you another. Though I doubt there is any other like this one." Byakuya eyed the bike.

"I know nii-sama, I will take good care of Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia smiled.

--

They arrived at home and Rukia jumped onto the bike quickly. She looked at it like there was something missing. Byakuya stood there; ready to teach her how to ride it, when she came out with an airbrush.

"And what are you doing?" Byakuya looked at hi sister in law playing with the airbrush.

"Tadaa!" Rukia joyfully showed him the chappy bunny smiling on the sides of her tank.

"Excellent work." Byakuya nodded and smiled. "Now let's get started."

Byakuya pushed the motorcycle out and gave put in the keys. He was about to explain how to ride it when Rukia jumped right on and zoomed off.

"BWA HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAA!" Rukia had disappeared from sight.

_OH NO! I LOST MY SISTER IN LAW!_ Byakuya stood there, figuring out a plan to find her, when she came zooming back. Rukia was now driving in circles around him.

"It's easy nii-sama! Don't worry, driving these things flow in my blood. Isn't that right?" Rukia grinned as she stopped.

Byakuya nodded and smiled. He patted her on the head and walked towards the mansion.

Rukia grinned innocently and when her brother was gone, the grin turned into an evil one. _I can't wait until I show this to Ichigo on Monday!_

--

Ichigo thought through the information he had just received. He thought about his mom and his dad, and how their life was a very strange one. He thought about what his father told him about emotions. He could say it so easily but it was so hard!

He called Rukia and decided to meet with her and tell her about everything.

--

"Oh, I see." Rukia replied. They met under the bridge in the park. They told each other about what they had just learned and was very surprised to see how it all connected.

"So… about your question…" Ichigo said.

"Yeah?" Rukia looked up.

"See… the thing is… I'm not sure right now… so give me time to think okay?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Alright." Rukia smiled as she played with her fingers.

It was silent until the not so silent Koga came.

"HEY!" Koga saw them under the bridge. "You guys making out?" He joined them.

"NO!" They both said in unison.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay to make out with your girlfriend or boyfriend. It's completely natural!" Koga reasoned.

"HE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" They both said.

"Did you just call me a guy?" Rukia's eye twitched.

"Did you just call me a girl?" A vein popped on Ichigo's head.

"YOU'RE THE ONE SAYING HE!" Rukia yelled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE CALLING ME A GIRLFRIEND!" Ichigo yelled back.

"GIANT STRAWBERRY IDIOT!" Rukia turned with a 'humph'.

"MIDGET, MIDGET, MIDGET!" Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her. He knew she hated it when he insulted her height.

She kicked him in the shin. Ouch.

"Hey guys calm down! If you're not dating… then why are you under here all alone?" Koga asked.

"We're just friends okay? Nothing more. We just needed to talk about something." Ichigo looked at Koga in the eyes. "Friends." He said again.

"Oh…" Rukia looked down at the water beneath her feet. She then picked up her shoes and turned with the best fake smile anyone could see through, except for Koga.

"Well, I'll see you Monday… friend." Rukia ran with all her might. Why was she so upset? Wasn't it true that he had a girl? Oh wait… Kagura was lying. But if he wanted to be just friends, she could cope. _I think I can._

--

_Oh shit. No! Why is my mouth so… ARGH!_ He punched the nearest thing, Koga's face. Without even apologizing, he left. Why the hell was he so stupid? His stupid mouth! ARGH! Just to cover it up in front of a person! He zoomed off. Still cussing to himself under his breath.

--

A/N: WOOH! Ahh can't wait till the next chapter XD

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Down there (: **

**-Transmission end-**


	10. Just friends Right?

A/N: I haven't incorporated Ichigo's in this story much so I thought now would be the best time since Ichigo had girl troubles. Wow. Chapter Ten. Amazing.

--

Rukia ran into her room, she dropped her shoes and jumped onto her bed. She looked at her desk and saw the black helmet Ichigo had given her. What happened? She sighed and buried her head into her pillow. She lay there for a while, until she fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later. She looked out the window and saw that it was late. She picked up her new helmet and took it to the garage. There, she painted it white and put her name in small letters under a chappy bunny on the corner of it. She put it on top of her handlebars of the motorcycle. Well, that was ready, but she needed some new threads. She decided to go to a tailor. Shoot! None of them were open! On her way home she met up with Ishida. He was carrying a bag that had a sewing store's logo on it.

"You sew?" Rukia looked up at him.

"Huh? Oh Rukia, umm… what makes you think that?" Ishida pushed his glasses up.

Rukia pointed at the bag.

"Oh! That? Well… that's for my… grandmother. Don't think that just because I'm carrying this bag at this time of the night means I sew." Ishida looked away.

Rukia looked at him and grinned evilly.

"YOU SEW!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs and started laughing. "Ah Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"N-Not so loud!" Ishida put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." She took his hand off of her mouth. "If you could do me just one favour." She whispered her favour into his ears. Ishida nodded.

"Okay, I will do that for you. It will be ready tomorrow morning, in time for your genius plan." She told him to say that.

"Thank you Ishida." Rukia bowed and walked away whistling. This was going to go perfectly, if Ichigo wants it that way, might as well become one of them.

Rukia went home and went drove around on her bike just clearing her thoughts. _Wow, this is really calming._

--

Ichigo slumped on his couch flipping channels non-stop. He was mad, and worried. Mostly mad, at himself. He could tell that he really hurt her this time. He sat there grunting from time to time, flipping channels non-stop.

"Is Ichi-nii okay?" Yuzu looked at her depressed brother.

"I think it's about that girl." Karin ate her noodles.

"I think we should help him." Yuzu looked over at her sister.

"I think we shouldn't. Prying with his love-life is just going to make him madder."

"But… we're girls aren't we? Shouldn't we be able to help him?" Yuzu had a worried look on her face.

Karin sighed and sat back.

"Do whatever you want if it's going to make you feel better. Just don't get upset when he tells you to go away." Karin picked up her dishes and put them in the sink. Yuzu got up and walked over to her depressed brother.

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu sat down beside him. Ichigo grumbled, still flipping channels.

"Ichi-nii, what's wrong? You've never been this mad before. Is it about that girl you brought to the garage?" Ichigo turned to her a surprised look on his face.

"How did you know?" Yuzu smiled.

"I saw you carry her in nii-chan, that was very nice of you." Ichigo's face softened.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened." Ichigo sighed. "My big mouth told another big-mouthed friend that Rukia was nothing but a friend. Nothing more, nothing less, then she left with a fake grin and hasn't called me since." Ichigo scowled.

"Oh my, nii-chan. You shouldn't just say things like that just to keep your reputation." Yuzu's smile faded. "You really hurt her feelings nii-chan, why, if I was her… I'd be crying my eyes out right now." And with that she started sobbing.

"Ah! Hey! Yuzu! Don't cry!" Ichigo hugged his sister.

"No it's okay, I just get emotional sometimes." She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I think you should apologize… and also, you can't go around with a mouth like that!" Yuzu laughed. "Sometimes you should listen to your heart before your brain and WAY before your reputation." She smiled and disappeared up the stairs.

Ichigo sat there thinking about how he should apologize. Just then her heard a motorcycle and saw a flash of white across the window. He rubbed his eyes and decided to go to sleep. _Tomorrow, I'll apologize_.

--

Rukia woke up and felt so refreshed, despite the fight going on between her and Ichigo. The late night ride really cleared her thoughts. Just her and Sode no Shirayuki, it was almost magical. She searched around for her uniform when she heard a knock on the door.

"Good morning Rukia, there's someone at the door for you." Hanataro bowed.

"Ah, it must be Ishida. Please bring him here." Rukia smiled and Hanataro blushed.

"Yes ma'am." He bowed again.

Rukia quickly put her uniform on. When she walked out of her closet she saw Ishida at her door.

"Nice house." Ishida pushed his glasses up, and handed her a plastic bag. "Here it is, I suggest you put it on now so I can make any extra adjustments."

Rukia took the bag and walked into her washroom. She came out and Ishida choked. She was beautiful.

"So…" He pushed his glasses up. "How does it fit?" Rukia ran up to him and hugged him.

"It's PERFECT!" She squealed. Ishida smiled and muttered,

"I knew it would fit you."

Rukia shooed him out and put on her uniform on top of the outfit. And with that she ran down the stairs to her bike. _It's time to unleash my plan!_ "Bwa ha, ha, ha…" She said to herself quietly.

--

Ichigo woke up refreshed as well. The sleep had really calmed him down and the same image came to his head every morning was right on time. Rukia. Ichigo chuckled. He still didn't know why it was Rukia he was seeing in his mind. He got up before his dad tried to slap him awake again.

He grabbed a piece of toast as he said good morning to his family, except his dad; and jumped onto Zangetsu. Just then he saw a limo pass by his house. Rukia? He sighed and left on his bike.

--

He arrived at school and met up with his regulars at the parking lot. He said hi to Chad, nodded to Ishida, punched Koga in the face and gave Renji a pat on the back. He then saw the limo from earlier and sure enough he saw Rukia. He ran over to her.

"Hey, Rukia. About the friend thing… I didn't mean it to hurt you, you know?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. Rukia laughed softly.

"That's okay. We were just friends anyway, right?" She smiled her fake smile and waved goodbye.

Ichigo waved back and shoved his hands in his pocket, damn it. She was still mad. He ran up to her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Look, if you were offended or anything you can just tell me straight up. You don't have to put on this stupid act." Ichigo scowled.

"Act? What act? This is the way I treat my friends." Rukia smiled her fake smile.

"Oh? So you walk around pretending to be nice to them, and smile that fake smile?"

"No, I walk around and actually be nice to them and smile with my purest smile." Rukia tried to leave but Ichigo quickly overcame her. Just then Senna came out of nowhere and showed them two envelopes.

"Hi guys! I see we're spreading the love!" Senna giggled. Ichigo and Rukia quickly made space between them.

"Anyway here, these are invitations for my party tonight. You guys will come right?" Senna looked at them with a big grin.

"Um, of course Senna. I'd be happy to come." Rukia smiled.

"Yeah, I'll come too." Ichigo looked at the card.

"Alright! Woohoo! Don't worry; I invited your crew Ichigo and also a lot of bikers. Rukia you have to be careful there." Senna looked at Rukia, her eyes were gorgeous. "Oh but I'm sure Ichigo will be there to protect you!" Senna laughed softly.

Rukia blushed, Ichigo turned.

"Well, I'll be seeing you tonight then! Make sure to bring your bikes!" She ran off.

The bell rang and Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

"So you're really going to this thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Anything for a friend." Rukia grinned and walked ahead of Ichigo.

Ichigo grumbled.

--

They walked into the usual chatty classroom with the usual gossip and the usual loud Koga. Their teacher stepped in and escorted them down to the gym for their dance period. _Oh no._ Ichigo hated dance class. Especially know since he was in a rut with Rukia.

"Alright get with your partners! Orihime, Uryuu start the class!" Soi Fon walked up onto the stage and watched.

"Okay everyone, last class we perfected the basic turns and pivots. Now we will teach you the routine that our teacher made up." Uryuu pushed his glasses up.

"Now, watch us." Orihime turned to Uryuu, who blushed. They took their stance and Soi Fon started the music.

It was enchanting. Uryuu led Orihime around the floor like they were born to dance with each other. They never left each other's gaze and smiled once in a while. Uryuu led Orihime in several turns and lifted her as she twirled around. They then turned and pivoted a few more times and ended it with Orihime leaning back and Uryuu towering over her. They were exhausted. They were panting. Uryuu looked into Orihime's brown eyes and Orihime into his deep dark blue eyes, and their lips met without even realizing what they were doing. The class fell into silence as they broke apart smiling at each other. They looked up.

Uryuu's face turned into a colour that almost matched Renji's hair, and Orihime just turned and giggled quietly.

"And… that's it." Uryuu pushed his glasses up.

"Now we will slowly teach it to you." Orihime smiled at her class. Just then a hand shot up, it was Brenda.

"What song are we dancing to?" She asked.

Uryuu and Orihime looked at Soi Fon. Soi Fon looked at the class deep in thought.

"Heaven, by Dominique something. Something." She never cared about music and turned back to her magazine.

When a few girls heard it they quickly started chatting, and the boys just groaned.

"Okay everyone, partner up please." Uryuu said.

"Could you dance with the song on please?" Brenda asked again. Ishida and Orihime looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay." They said at the same time.

And with that the music started. They positioned themselves and looked into each other's eyes and started their dance again. In the dance you could see grace, magic and deep love. Even the song suggested that. And once they finished the class slowly, very slowly started to learn the dance. Ichigo turned to Rukia, he gave her his hand and Rukia hesitantly accepted it.

--

He slowly put his hand around her back and entwined his hand in hers, as he looked deep into her amethyst eyes. Rukia looked up at his calm face, she had never seen him like this before, and she had never seen him look at someone that way before. The class quieted down and saw the two of them, getting lost in each other's eyes. Brenda got an idea and turned on the boom box. And as the music started, their hearts began to beat as one.

Ichigo didn't know what he was doing, he was just holding her and following the music while trying to remember Uryuu's moves. But he found that thinking and dancing don't mix because he almost fell on Rukia. So he decided to follow the music. He chuckled. _I wondered why the man was called the leader when he ended up following the music? _He led Rukia in turns and spins; he felt her heartbeat and her warm breath on him. His heart started beating madly.

Rukia was surprised at how graceful Ichigo was when he wanted to be, how he just led her around and all she had to do was follow. She could feel his arms flexing and blushed at the thought. The music was ending and Ichigo slowly bent her backwards, and just like Uryuu and Orihime, they ended up getting lost in each other's eyes. Ichigo leaned in; Rukia just watched his calm face filled with serenity. She put her finger on his lips.

"Just friends. Right?" She whispered, and smiled sadly at him.

Ichigo was surprised. He had never seen a smile that could reveal sadness. What were they really? Were they girlfriend and boyfriend? Or were they just really close friends? Ichigo frowned as she stood up from his hold. Were they really just friends?

Rukia put her hand on her chest, she had never been that close with anyone before. And she looked at her hand; as much as she wanted to kiss him… he clearly said that they were friends. She looked at his face. He wasn't scowling, he was frowning and it was a first. His face clearly showed that he was sad. Rukia felt her heart lighten up, but she didn't know why. Was it because she was relieved that she stopped the kiss? Or was she relieved that she saw how much he had missed her? She decided that it was probably the second one, although she never thought about it that way before.

--

Soi Fon smiled at the two dancing, so connected, so passionate. Although at the end of the dance, they couldn't see that they clearly loved each other. Soi Fon sighed. _Kuchiki may be smart, but she sure fails when it comes to love. And Kurosaki may be tough, but he always turns into a wimp around Rukia… well he tries to act tough around Rukia._ Soi Fon snickered. She got up.

"Okay! I have chosen the two pairs for the autumn festival. You guys already know who they are. And as for the rest of you people, I can guarantee that you have passed your dance mark for this term." Soi Fon smiled at the cheering students. The bell rang.

"Class Dismissed!" And the students ran out of the gym.

Ichigo caught up to Rukia.

"We need to talk." Ichigo told Rukia. And surprisingly, Rukia agreed. He took her to the same spot beside the Kohaku River.

"Look… about the friend thing… I wasn't thinking when I said that. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay I knew that you weren't thinking. You were just trying to cover up our relationship in front of Koga. Not that we had a relationship or anything. But you were probably embarrassed that I wasn't the biker chick you always used to date. In fact I'm the total opposite." She looked at him and smiled.

_That's her real smile_. Ichigo smiled back and saw that she was back to her old self, although she seemed like she had something up her sleeve.

"So, I'll see you at Senna's tonight?" He said. "Hey, didn't she say you need a bike for this party?" He looked Rukia.

"Yup, I'll see you at the party." She stood up and started walking.

"Wait! Want a ride at least?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'll get a ride to the party." She said and laughed.

"No! A ride home." He said, and he blushed.

"Well, okay. It's been a while since I jumped on Zangetsu with you." She said and smiled.

"Oh shoot! I don't have an extra helmet!" Ichigo said. Rukia just shook her head.

"It's okay. I'll be alright." And they zoomed off.

--

Ichigo stopped at the corner and waved goodbye to her.

"I'll see you at the party midget." He grinned.

"I'll be there idiot. Just don't get blinded when you see me." She grinned evilly.

"What?" Ichigo turned, only to see that she had gone.

--

A/N: WOOT! Oh my goodness!! Why didn't the KISS?! Nah, it's too early for that. I can't wait until the party!! Uh oh, Rukia has an evil plaaan. : Watch out Ichi, my dear.


	11. First race

A/N: Omigash! Party time! I bet the chapter name gives out too much. -- Lol

CHAPTER 11 BABY!

--

Rukia looked at the time and saw that it was 7:59 p.m. She was going to be late.

"AAAHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LAATE!" She ran out of the house in the outfit that Ishida had made for her, and jumped onto Sode no Shirayuki. She sped off.

--

Ichigo arrived at the party a bit early, hoping to see Rukia before everyone else only to find out that she wasn't there yet. _Maybe I should wait for her._ He stood there for a few minutes as his friends came one by one. Five minutes later, they all wanted to go into the house.

"C'mon Ichigo! I want to party!" Koga tugged at his arm.

"Don't touch me. You're ruining my clothes." He dusted his arm. Ichigo was wearing a leather jacket with dark blue jeans. His shirt had ripped sleeves and it was red with "paint stains" on it.

"Kurosaki, aren't you being a little harsh to Koga?" Uryuu said pushing up his glasses.

"No, I don't think so. Thinking that he almost ruined my friendship with Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Sure Ichigo, friendship." Renji snickered. "Just admit that you like her already." Ichigo punched Renji on his shoulder.

"Renji, I told you to…" He then saw a white bike with small gold and silver lines on it that shined in the dark. And the biker was wearing a matching helmet with… chappy the bunny on the sides.

_Oh no, don't tell me. _The biker stood up and took her helmet off, Ichigo saw the familiar raven hair on the girl's shoulders and the stray hair across her face; and sure enough it was Rukia. She was wearing a white tube-top that had a butterfly on the corner. Her skirt was also white and it had a chain coming out of the pockets, it showed off her slender legs. She had a silver chain necklace and she was wearing lipstick with eye shadow. In short, she looked like a biker. Ichigo blushed at how revealing it was, how it showed her small shoulders and her smooth legs.

--

"Hey Ichigo." Rukia walked up to him. Ichigo looked at her then passed her and went over to his bike.

"Oh shit, this bike is Kawasaki! 200 horsepower, great brakes and everything… hey Rukia where'd you get it?" He turned only to be met with a fist in his face. "HEY! WHO THE-" It was Senna.

"You are still a jerk Kurosaki Ichigo! You can't even notice the beautiful girl standing in front of you!! I mean WHAT THE FACK?!" Senna put her hand on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia blushed.

"It's not that… I didn't notice or anything but…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "You look beautiful Rukia." Ichigo looked away. _Did she do this to prove something?_ He turned to look at her again. _She really is beautiful… despite her clothes…_

"Good reaction Ichigo, now come inside for the party!" Senna pushed them along and they soon found themselves in a noisy living room.

"Hey everyone." Senna started, but no one was listening.

Rukia looked around, there were men and women everywhere, and they looked like they ripped all of their clothes purposely. Teenagers, adults all talking at the same time, Rukia saw a couple of boys look at her and grin evilly. Without even knowing it Rukia stepped closer to Ichigo. Ichigo looked over to the direction she was looking and saw the boys, he gave them an icy stare, and they retreated. He put a protective arm over her shoulders. Rukia was surprised and she looked up.

"Listen, pretend you're my chick just for tonight okay? I don't want you to get hurt or anything." He looked down at her and gave a reassuring smile. Rukia just nodded and blushed.

"HEY EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Senna yelled into the mike. Everyone shut up. "Welcome to my paaartaaay! Drinks are at the bar, duh, and games are in the basement. Pool is shut down so no one touches it. Don't worry; your bikes are safe, I have my people watching them. Well enjoy. Oh yeah, if you break anything… you have to pay! Enjoy!!" She smiled and jumped off of the mini stage. Everyone left the living room for the basement. And all that were left were Ichigo and his friends. They looked at each other.

"So what do you want to do?" They asked each other in unison.

"Hey, where's Koga?" Rukia asked as she looked around.

"Over there." Ichigo pointed at Koga who was flirting with two women at the bar. They sighed.

"Hey I know!" Rukia beamed. "Let's go biking!" She said.

The boys looked at each other and nodded agreeing.

"Yeah we should, it's better than staying here." Uryuu said.

"Hey guys! Don't leave!" Senna ran up to them. "The party's just started!" She said.

"But we don't know anyone here except for you." Rukia said.

"Well then I'll introduce you guys to a crew I just met." Senna pulled Rukia. Instinctively Ichigo reached out and grabbed her other hand. Surprise hit them both, and Ichigo quickly let go. Senna giggled.

"C'mon!" She pushed them down into the basement.

--

Senna walked up to a boy and a girl who were talking with their friends.

"Oi, Senna! Great party." He saw Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hey who are the dude and the midget?" He asked and he eyed Rukia.

"I am not a midget!" Rukia yelled.

"Inuyasha! You are so rude!" The girl beside him slapped his face. "Sorry about that, he's like that when he tries to make friends." She looked up and saw Ichigo. "Oh, and who is he?"

"Wow, wow. Hold on. I'll do the introducing here." Senna saw that it was getting messy. "Ichigo Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, Chad." She pointed at each one of them.

"Wow, big guy." Inuyasha smirked. The girl beside him hit him upside the head.

Senna laughed.

"And they are, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." She pointed them out as well. Ichigo looked at Shippo.

"Hmm… seems like you have a midget on your hands as well." Ichigo snickered. Rukia stepped on his foot. "OW!" he yelled.

"Pleased to meet you guys." She said and shook their hands, Inuyasha just looked at her.

"Hey your cute." Miroku looked at Rukia up and down. Ichigo got pissed and punched him in the face.

"Hey, hey, if you have a problem with one of us you deal with me." Inuyasha stood up. He was about the same height as Ichigo.

"I have a problem with your lecherous buddy over there." He scowled at Inuyasha.

"Oh look the strawberry head is talking." Inuyasha snickered. _Oh no he didn't._

"Did you just make fun of my hair?" Ichigo asked his eyebrow twitched.

"What do you make of it strawberry?" Inuyasha said. _Oh yes, he just did_.

"Look who's talking? You have hair coloured like an old man's." Ichigo snickered.

"What the hell did you just say about my hair?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What you wanna fight?" Ichigo positioned himself.

"Bring it on Strawberry head." He said.

"I'll take you down old man." Ichigo answered.

"SIT!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha down onto his seat, only to fall down on the floor instead.

"Ichigo, not now." Rukia stepped in front of him and glared.

Uryuu, Renji, and Chad were about to back up their buddy. So were Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Senna smiled. Pleased with her friend making.

--

Ichigo was at the bar with his new friends and they were all quietly chatting… well once in a while.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!" Inuyasha yelled and stood up.

"DUH, MY NAME ISN'T STUPID LIKE 'INUYASHA'!" Ichigo shot back.

Rukia and Kagome sighed. Men.

"Inuyasha/Ichigo, sit down. This isn't the time or the place." They said in unison. Both girls turned out to be good friends.

"Pssh, loser getting bossed around by his chick." They said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"WHAT?!" They said simultaneously.

"DID YOU CALL ME A LOSER?" They pointed at each other.

"SHE AIN'T MY CHICK!" They pointed at the girl sitting beside them. Kagome pulled Inuyasha down and told him to shut up, while Rukia punched Ichigo's face.

"I bet she's a better biker than your chick." Ichigo said.

"What?" Inuyasha looked up. Uh oh.

"I said, Rukia is probably a better biker than your chick over there." Kagome started to get angry.

"Ichigo, stop it." Rukia told him as she drank the punch. They were still under-aged so that's all they got. Renji, Uryuu, Chad, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were playing pool in the basement. And they were the only ones at the bar, anything could happen.

"How much can you bet on it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I bet 50 bucks that my girl could beat yours in a race." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo no!" Rukia yelled. She had just finished her second cup of punch like Kagome.

"Make it a hundred and you've got a deal." Inuyasha put his shaky hand out and they shook hands.

"Ichigo…!" Rukia looked up at him, worry filled her eyes.

"It's okay Rukia, you were born to ride Sode no Shirayuki weren't you?" Ichigo smiled. _Idiot_.

Kagome on the other hand did not take it very well. She hit Inuyasha in the gut and kept yelling, "I'M NOT DOING IT!" But she had no choice; once a bet was made you had to live up to it. They got their bikes out. Rukia saw Kagome's and thought it was pretty, but not as pretty as Sode no Shirayuki. They shook hands and gave each other a good luck. Rukia snickered under her breath; _I'll beat her ass down._ The rules were simple, up the Kohaku River, over the bridge and back down. They were to see Renji and Sango at the finish line, Uryuu and Miroku at the halfway point and Chad and Shippo were at the start.

"Don't worry ladies, we'll follow you, but we won't get in the way. I'll be on Tetsuiga, and Ichigo will be on Zangetsu. Okay?" Senna raised the red handkerchief and waved it. With that, the two girls zoomed off without giving any thought about the two boys they had just left behind.

--

It was a close race; Kagome was ahead for the first few minutes. Rukia tried her best to catch up, but she always ended up slowing down. Then, the bridge came up. She noticed Kagome slowing down and she raced ahead and turned sharply.

Ichigo saw this and his heart leapt up his throat. _Shit Rukia! Don't do that!_ Inuyasha witnessed this and encouraged Kagome to keep going.

"Babe! You can do it! Keep going!" Inuyasha yelled under his red helmet. They followed the girls and then they saw Uryuu and Miroku. _Halfway point already?_ Ichigo was surprised about how fast they ended up at the halfway point. He looked at Rukia on her white bike, funny, two weeks ago she wouldn't even get on Zangetsu. And here she is, a daredevil racing a more experienced biker. _Wow._

They saw the tiny flag at the finish line. They were almost at the end, but there was enough room to overcome Rukia. Kagome took the risk. Vroom. But Rukia quickly caught on and overcame Kagome. And with that she won the race. She looked back and smiled under her helmet.

"RUKIA! WATCH OUT!" Ichigo yelled and ran to her.

Rukia looked in front of her and saw a ditch filled with garbage. She flew in and jumped off of Sode no Shirayuki just in time. But she landed hard on the concrete ground and slid. She felt a stinging pain in her leg. _Shit… Sode… no… Shira…_

"Rukia!" Ichigo ran towards her.

Ichigo… She blacked out. 

--

Ichigo saw Rukia on the floor, her eyes closed, unconscious. Her leg was bent back in a way that it wasn't supposed to be, and he saw bones sticking out. He looked in the ditch to check on her bike, fortunately only the front where it made impact was damaged, nothing else. He knelt down beside Rukia and took off her helmet; the back of her head was bleeding. _Shit, what have I done?_

"Ichigo…" Inuyasha looked at Rukia and saw that she was hurt badly. He knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, let's call an ambulance." Kagome said.

"Here." Inuyasha handed him bills worth one hundred dollars. Ichigo tried not to punch him; he knew it was his fault for betting on her in the first place. He pushed his hand away.

"Give that to Rukia when she wakes up." Ichigo said. And for the first time, he cried.

Kagome called the ambulance and Ichigo called Rukia's siblings. They aren't going to be happy when they see her like this. He shut his phone and followed Rukia into the ambulance. He held her hand, _mother, what have I done?_ He stared at Rukia's face and saw a small smile on her lips.

--

Rukia woke up in a hospital bed. She looked down at her leg. _Oh shit_. She could see the bones sticking out. She cried, it hurt so much, but she was happy. She remembered winning her first race with Sode no Shirayuki. The doctor came in and gave her something to make her fall asleep while the doctor worked on her leg.

--

Doctor Unohana looked at her patient's leg. It was a bad fracture; she could see the bone cleanly rip the girl's skin. She sighed and patted Rukia's head. _I will try my best._ She walked out and met her brother.

"Mr. Kuchiki, I will need to perform surgery on this girl. I will have to move her bones back into the proper place. I am going to need your permission to do so." She gave a reassuring smile.

"Alright, do what you need to do. I will pay for it after she is awake." Byakuya said. Hisana sat beside him and Ichigo was with his friends on a bench opposite of them.

First, she bandaged up Rukia's bleeding head. Doctor Unohana rounded up two people to help her. She turned on the lights, mask and gloves on ready to help Rukia. She pushed Rukia's bones in and placed them in the right places careful not to open the wound even more. She then screwed the bones in; luckily Rukia didn't shatter them into pieces. She cleaned the wound and stitched it up, a few minutes later she took Rukia to an X-ray and checked if the bones were in the right places for proper healing. And they were, Doctor Unohana was the best doctor around. She wrapped Rukia's leg in a cast, and then waited until the anaesthesia wore off.

She walked out and told them that she was awake. And led them to her room, that Byakuya paid for. Ichigo looked at Rukia who was reading a magazine when he came. The doctor left after they thanked her. She smiled and simply said. "It's my job."

"Rukia, I'm so sorry…" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo it's okay…"

Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes, Rukia could see that he had been crying. _Crying for me?_ He had a guilty expression on, but that expression quickly disappeared when an angry fist met with his face.

--

Rukia had a look of surprise on her face.

"Nii-sama!" She said. And flinched at the pain in her leg

--

A/N: okay, so this chapter ended up a little different than what I thought. But hey, it's still good right? Anyway. Review (:


	12. Broken leg

A/N: Okay CHAPTER 12!! OMIGASH SO FAAR ALREADY!! I seriously have too much time on my hands… -- KYAA! Sorry for it being so late, my connection was unplugged.

--

Ichigo felt his cheek sting. He didn't fight back though, for he knew that he deserved it.

"You insolent little punk, you can't even take care of my sister for one night!" Byakuya gritted his teeth and punched Ichigo in the face again. Ichigo still, didn't fight back.

"You son of a bitch! You almost got my sister killed! For that, I will never forgive you." And with that Byakuya ran at Ichigo in full force and tackled him to the ground. Where he punched his face over and over again.

Left, right, left, right, left, right. He didn't care about the blood, he had to get all his emotion out, and he just had to.

Ichigo lay there, the pain in his face hurt so much, but he just sat there, he felt that the pain in his face was better than the guilt wrenching and eating away at his gut.

His friends saw the blood and Inuyasha was the first to try and stop Byakuya. He ran over and held Byakuya's arm back, only to be met by a punch to the face. The rest of the boys saw this, and Chad quickly ran over and held Byakuya back.

"Let go off me!" He demanded, He didn't shout, surprisingly he didn't even lift the tone of his voice, but his command and his eyes would scare you out of your wits.

Chad didn't let go, but Byakuya was slipping away. Renji and Uryuu ran over and helped him. Inuyasha got up all his strength and went to help hold him back. He was struggling, and was almost out of their grip.

Hisana looked at the scene that was played out before her. The strength of five men was holding her husband and a boy with unnatural looking hair lay on the floor his face bleeding. (She counted Chad as two.) And her sweet, small sister, sat there in her bed, immobilized, crying as she looked at the boy lying there. Hisana never saw Byakuya like this before; he had always been the type of man who would hide his feelings behind a mask of seriousness. Now here he was, almost beating a boy younger than him to death. Hisana had to stop this.

She stepped in front of Byakuya, tears in her eyes, and stared him right in the eye. Byakuya's eyes met with hers and followed her arm pointing to his sister in law. He was unaware of the fact that Rukia was crying, she had been yelling at her brother to stop while he was beating Ichigo at blinded rage.

The men looked at Hisana, she was small, but this small woman stopped a man almost six feet tall from killing Ichigo; and with that, they let him go.

They ran to their best friend, and helped him up. Ichigo stood there and thanked them, still looking down at the floor. He heard Rukia sniffle and looked over. He looked horrible. His mouth and nose were bleeding; he had bruises all over his face and one on his left eye. But despite this he looked over at Rukia and mouthed the words, "It's. Okay." He tried to smile his best smile at her and turned back to Byakuya.

"Are you done now?" Ichigo asked in a raspy voice, still looking at the ground. The pain felt good, but as before the guilt was still killing him.

"No, actually I am not." He straightened up his outfit and walked over to Ichigo.

"NII-SAMA DON'T-!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs. She took a deep breath in, realizing she had gone against a man who took her in to live with him. "Ichigo didn't do it… please, don't hurt him anymore." She had tears streaming down her face.

"He of all people wouldn't hurt me… in fact, I think he saved me." She explained, and sniffed. "All my life I have been looking for the piece of something that was missing in my life. I had money, clothes all the things a girl could want. Although I had freedom… I didn't feel like it was true… I…" She looked at Ichigo who was bloody, and it was all her fault. "My first race with Sode no Shirayuki was wonderful." She smiled. "I felt like I was one with her, like she was part of my soul. Didn't you feel that with Senbonzakura?" She asked and looked over at her brother.

He simply nodded.

"I think… it was my fault." She looked down. "I was so happy that I won, that I wasn't aware of my surroundings. And you shouldn't kill Ichigo for hurting me, you'll only hurt me more." She looked up and smiled at Ichigo. He blushed, although you couldn't tell from the bruises.

"And Ichigo," added Renji. "It isn't like you not to fight back. I mean, why would you let him kick you around?" Renji made a face. Rukia laughed. "I think you should let him punch you." Renji looked over at Byakuya.

"NO!" Hisana yelled and put herself in front of Byakuya. Ichigo laughed. Rukia saw this and she felt like a burden in her heart had lifted, but only a little.

--

It was complete silence until Rukia offered to clean Ichigo's face. It was the least that she could do. Ichigo who was sitting beside her bed refused. Rukia annoyed, hit him on the back of the head.

"HERE I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU REFUSE IT?" She yelled in his ear.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK!" He put his hand up to his ear.

The group sweat dropped. Hisana suggested to everyone that they should leave them alone and they hastily left the room. She then came in with a bucket of warm water and a clean white towel. She handed it to Rukia who had to punch Ichigo's face once more just to get him to sit down.

Rukia wet the towel and started to clean his face. The warm water felt good on Ichigo's bruised face. While he just looked into Rukia's eyes; those very eyes from the same day that captivated him.

"What?" Rukia stopped and noticed Ichigo staring.

"Nothing." Ichigo turned away. Rukia grabbed his face to turn and started cleaning it up again. Despite her broken leg she tried as best as she could not to move it around too much.

Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw the guilt; he looked into hers and saw guilt as well. Rukia's eyes softened and she turned Ichigo's head to kiss the same cheek from the weekend not so long ago. Ichigo smiled and kissed the back of her hand in the same spot.

_Close friends don't do that_. They thought at the same time without knowing it.

--

Ichigo lifted Rukia into a wheelchair and pushed her down the hall to where the rest of them where. Byakuya looked at his happy sister, who he saw was crying her heart out a few minutes ago. He looked at the orange haired boy and his impact on her. Feh. He grabbed hold of Rukia's wheelchair without giving an icy stare to Ichigo first, and pushed her to the limo. Once Rukia was inside Ichigo waved goodbye to the limo. He planned to visit her the next day.

Now, time to get Sode no Shirayuki.

He left on his bike with his new gang. They headed back to the dump and got her bike out.

--

Rukia went home and she was sitting on her bed. She saw her sketchbook on the table. She tried to get up, she couldn't. She tried, and she huffed and she puffed and she still couldn't get up. She sighed, she couldn't move, and she hated it. Not only that, she couldn't ride Sode no Shirayuki, and she couldn't dance with Ichigo; she looked at the time, it was late, she fell back on her bed and shut her eyes to sleep.

--

Ichigo towed the bike along behind his; Uryuu attached wheels to the side so it wouldn't fall. And Ichigo arrived at his garage determined to fix it, for Rukia. He brushed the thought away, for Rukia. Crap did he really love her? He shook his head and snickered, "Right."

He pushed the bike in and his friends surrounded it.

"Wow, it's bad." Renji said.

They all nodded. Kagome bent down and traced her fingers along the paint.

"And it was so intricate too." She shook her head.

"Guys, we have to fix her. We owe it to Rukia." Ichigo looked at them sternly. They nodded and bent down to look at the bike.

"We need a new wheel, and parts of motor." Uryuu looked at Inuyasha and Renji. "You guys can get it? And some metal for the body." He looked at Chad who nodded. Inuyasha walked over to Ichigo.

"Hey, have you seen Miroku and Sango?" He scratched his head.

"Yeah I did. They were… um… making out. And Shippo, he went home." Ichigo answered.

Inuyasha snickered, and left to the dump with Renji and Chad.

"Kurosaki, this will take us a while." Uryuu said. Ichigo looked at the clock, three in the morning.

"I don't care, we should be done by tomorrow afternoon." Uryuu had no choice but to nod, when Ichigo was determined to do something. It would get done, one way or another.

Renji, Chad and Inuyasha came with the parts and soon they were busy with work. Luckily, Ichigo's dad was away at a business meeting and the twins were at a friend's house. They welded, glued, fixed, screwed in nuts and bolts; and a few hours later they were done with the engine and the parts. They grinned broadly at their hard work. In that short time they had finished so many cups of coffee, and were now as tired as hell. But the paint job had to be finished.

Ichigo airbrushed the whole thing over with white paint, and Kagome tried her best to mimic the lines of gold and silver leaf. The boys sat back and watched her work. It took a while and a few of them dozed off. Slowly, the sun rose, actually the sun was already up.

"Okay, let's try it out." Ichigo said. He put the keys in and turned them. Sode no Shirayuki roared. They looked at each other, and then burst out cheering.

"YES!" Inuyasha said. Even Uryuu was clapping.

Ichigo thanked the group and he sped off with Sode no Shirayuki behind him. He arrived at the mansion and smiled. Rukia was going to love this.

--

Rukia woke up and Hanataro came to the room with breakfast.

"Hanataro? I was thinking of eating breakfast downstairs." She said.

"Well, Byakuya-sama wanted you to eat in your bed so that there was no fuss. He told me to tell you that he will see you later this afternoon." Hanataro bowed and left.

Rukia stared down at her food, and then a few moments later ate it all up. She sat there and looked around her room. Darn, it was so empty. She took her crutches and walked to the balcony for fresh air, when she saw something that made her cry out in relief.

--

Ichigo arrived underneath Rukia's balcony to find her already there. He smiled. _Even better._ Rukia looked down and when she saw her bike, her expression was priceless. Ichigo grinned proudly.

"So? What do you think? It took us all night." He said, "I hope you like it." Rukia looked at him and started to cry.

"Ichigo, thank you. ALL NIGHT!" She went from crying to yelling. "WHY ALL NIGHT? YOU DIDN'T NEED TO!" A few dogs barked, and some people were yelling back at them. "Quick, come inside, Hanataro will let you in."

And sure enough the door opened and showed Hanataro's grinning face. Ichigo parked the bikes in the garage and went inside. He climbed up the same stairs from the weekend not so long ago. When he arrived at Rukia's room, he smelled the familiar smell of strawberries.

He looked and saw Rukia walk in, trying to get used to her crutches. Ichigo laughed, _at least she won't be able to run away._ She looked up at him.

"So? Why all night?" She sat down on her bed and let out a big sigh.

"Well, we thought that we owed you, for getting hurt." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sat down beside Rukia.

They looked into each other's eyes, the familiarity of the amber and the amethyst meeting once again.

"So… um…" Ichigo turned away blushing. "What are you going to do about school?" Ichigo looked back at her and saw that she was looking at the floor. "Rukia?"

"Oh, um, I'm getting a tutor from the school." She said and looked at the floor again.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked.

"I won't be able to see the other people and…" She looked at her cast.

"And?" Ichigo looked at the girl before him.

"And… I won't be able to dance with you…" She looked at her cast and cursed under her breath.

Ichigo chuckled. But when he heard the answer, his heart jumped.

"Well, I guess not. But hey, it's okay. As long as you get better." He said and smiled at her. "The teach said that she's going to postpone it for a week to find a new pair, or person for me." Rukia looked up, _another girl in Ichigo's arms?_ She wouldn't have it.

"Hey, you know… is it okay if, I'd become your… helper until you get better?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Is your head itchy?" Rukia looked at him with innocent eyes, examining his face.

"What?" Ichigo had a strange look on.

"It's just that, you keep scratching it." She giggled. He blushed. "Sure, I'd love it if you were my servant." She grinned evilly.

Oh great God, what had he gotten himself into?

"First, I want you to know, that our tutor will come around the same time actual classes start and leave at the same departing time as well. Also, you will be sleeping in the guest room." She said.

Ichigo had no choice but to nod, it wasn't his house anyway.

"And for your first task, I want you to get me my sketchbook." She pointed at the book on the desk. Ichigo groaned.

"What? Going to show me those crazy looking rabbits?" He said. Rukia was good at drawing… but bunnies… not so well.

"NO! AND DON'T YOU DARE INSULT CHAPPY-KUN!" She yelled.

_Wow. Okay. _

She flipped to a page and handed it to Ichigo. She grinned as he took the book from her hand. Oh shit. It was a picture of him sitting on Zangetsu and he was in black and white, but the background had a picture of a colourful sunset. He had a pocky or something in his mouth with shades on. Ichigo gaped at the picture.

"Like it?" Rukia grinned.

"Yes, I do." He smiled at her. She blushed and turned away.

He turned to the next page.

"NO DON'T!" Rukia grabbed for the book, but was stopped by a strong arm.

It was a picture of Rukia in her outfit the night she broke her leg, and she was sitting on Sode no Shirayuki with a cute smile on. Ichigo's heart started to beat like mad. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"You have pictures of yourself like this?" He asked.

"No," Rukia said. "I just got my sister to take a picture and I drew it." She blushed. "Why? Do you like it?" She asked.

"Ye- No- um… it's nice." He looked down at the floor. Rukia looked at her cast.

"So you want to eat lunch?" She asked him.

"Sure." He smiled as he carried her to the floor.

--

A/N: WOOT! Lol anyway, there you go 12. Rukia better have a speedy recovery. OH NO! --Punches her own gut- SPOILER! XP But don't worry, Rukia won't be in a cast FOREVER. Review please. :) and make my day.


	13. Maybe, only maybe

A/N: Oh wow, 13, and what… 23 reviews? I'm hating myself but OH WELL; this is FUN. : D

--

Ichigo eyed the man in front of him, he had black spiky hair like Ichigo's, he was tall, and in fact they were about the same height. The man looked at Ichigo and grinned, he ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Ichigo slapped his hand away.

"Hey kids, I'm your new tutor, I was sent by the school to help you continue. Seeing that, um, one of you is immobilized." He grinned.

Was this guy crazy? Smiling all the time.

"Ah, welcome, Kaien-dono." Rukia bowed in her bed.

"Oh, you must be Rukia! Well, doesn't it suck to be stuck sitting around all day? I know I absolutely hate it." He patted her head and sat down beside her bed. Ichigo grunted and followed.

"Okay, today we are going to do everything you usually do." He took a few papers out of his bag. "Do you have a blackboard?" Kaien asked.

"Yes, its not as big as class ones though." Rukia took her crutches and got up, Ichigo quickly held her because she almost fell.

"That's okay, you don't need to get up. Where is it?" He asked.

"It's in the library." She started to walk little by little. But it was clear that she was struggling.

Ichigo sighed, and lifted her up. She squealed.

"HEY! I can walk you know!" She said.

"No, you can't." He said.

Rukia had no choice but to stay still as she led them to the library from Ichigo's arms.

They arrived at the incredibly dusty room and found the chalkboard and Ichigo set Rukia down in a chair. She nodded a thanks and turned away blushing. Kaien started his lesson, he taught them every subject that they were to cover for that day, and they stopped for lunch. Ichigo saw Rukia and Kaien talking while sipping his juice box. Rukia was surprisingly quiet around the guy, and she would turn away blushing once in a while. Ichigo saw her laugh or giggle as he told her something or other. He started to get mad at how they well they were talking to each other. Was he jealous? No, at least, he didn't think so. But it was bugging him how he could talk to her like that, so easily, and how he made her blush and smile like that. POP. He had crushed his juice box.

The pair looked over and chuckled, then turned back to their conversation. Ichigo got up; he was going to stop this.

"Hey, can we get the work over with already? I have somewhere to go." He said, he made the last bit up. Although he had nowhere to go in particular, he felt he just had to stop this before he punched the guy in the face.

Kaien nodded.

They started the last part of the class for that day and soon they were done. Ichigo looked at the time, it was 4 p.m., finally. The teacher packed his papers up and pat Rukia's head, he then turned to Ichigo who scowled at him. He just smiled and waved goodbye.

--

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia looked at him and annoyed look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo grunted as he carried Rukia to the living room.

"You were scowling at Kaien-dono, and you haven't talked to me since." She said.

"Nothing is wrong okay? So just shut up." He set her down and grabbed the control.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Rukia giggled.

"No, I am not." He said as he flipped the channels.

"Oh yes you are!" Rukia grinned.

"Why would I be anyway? It's not like we're dating or anything." He said. There was silence.

Just then there was a show called "Dirty Biking" on and it caught their attention. They marvelled at the bikers doing stunts on their bikes. Rukia sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo looked at the girl beside him.

"I miss Sode no Shirayuki." She looked up at him, her eyes full of longing.

Ichigo sighed. _It's only been two days and she misses her already?_ He looked back at the girl who was looking at the landscape out the window.

"Want to go out to the balcony?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered and got up with her crutches. They walked out onto the cement floor and looked at the leaves dancing around in the air.

"And, I want to go to the Autumn Festival." She said and sighed. She put her head in her hand.

"So do I, don't worry, the principal heard about your incident and he postponed it for a week." Ichigo said, trying to cheer her up.

"It's not like I'll get better in a week." She sighed again.  
_OH MY GOD SHE'S SIGHING TOO MUCH!_ Ichigo had had it.

"Let's pray that you'll get better soon." He smiled at her. And she smiled back.

"Anyway… do you like Kaien-dono?" She asked.

"Well… it's not that I don't like him…" He scratched the back of his head.

"HA! I KNEW IT! I SAW YOUR LOOKS WHILE WE WERE TALKING!" She pointed at him.

"WHAT LOOKS? I DIDN'T HAVE ANY LOOKS!" He turned to Rukia.

"Oh yes you did! You were scowling, then frowning, then scowling…" She giggled.

"They're the same thing." He said.

"Oh no they're not I can tell especially on your-" She tilted back; she was falling backwards.

Ichigo quickly grabbed her, his hands on her waist. He blushed, she blushed, he was about to let go, and she grabbed his arms. They looked into each other's eyes, Ichigo pulled her up slowly, and soon she was right against his chest. She could hear his heart pounding madly, and he could feel her breath. He put his arms around her.

"You have to be careful midget." He whispered.

Rukia smiled and hugged him in return.

--

Ichigo dropped her off at her bed and he went to the washroom. The thoughts flashed through Rukia's head, and her heart was still stirring. Ichigo washed his face and tried to figure out that stupid feeling again. _Damn it, what the hell is this? It wasn't like this for Senna._ He walked out and saw the little midget sitting on her bed, swinging her free leg back and forth, and thinking. He smiled. _Do I love her? Maybe, just maybe I do._

Rukia noticed Ichigo and his amber eyes; she smiled. _Maybe, I do love him. But I doubt he feels the same. Better friends I guess. But still…_

"Ichigo/Rukia." They said each other's name at the same time.

"You go first." They said.

"No you." They said.

"No ladies first," Ichigo said.

"No please, go on." Rukia said.

"I said you, so you!" His voice rose a little.

"No, you don't tell me what to do. So you go first. I insist." A vein appeared on Rukia's head.

"JUST SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY ALREADY!" Ichigo yelled.

"I SAID YOU GO FIRST!" Rukia yelled back.

They turned away from each other.

_Love her? Yah right._

_Love him? Oh please._

--

"Anyway Ichigo, I want to take a bath." She said.

"What! Again? You just took one yesterday!" He said.

"But I like baths. Now shut up and get the water running, servant." She grinned.

Ichigo groaned and walked into the bathroom. Rukia got up and took her clothes off; she quickly put her bathrobe on. And much to her dismay, her shorts wouldn't come off.

_Oh shit._ She pushed and pushed. It still wouldn't come off. She really didn't want to ask him, but she had no choice. She gulped.

"I…Ichigo…" She said. He didn't come out. "ICHIGO!" She yelled.

"What? What!" He scrambled out, only to see her in her bathrobe and her clothes on the floor.

"I, um, I need help." She blushed.

"Oh? And what is it you need help with, master?" He said mockingly.

"I need you to take my shorts off for me." She looked at her cast. Ichigo flinched.

_What? Did she just ask me to?_ That question sounded so wrong to him.

"Um sure." He walked over to her slowly, and was soon bent in front of her.

"It's stuck." She explained.

Ichigo pulled gently and saw that it was really stuck. Rukia's heart started pounding madly. He put his hand under her cast and found the beginning of it. It was high up her leg and he was tempted to just- No Ichigo, no, bad thought. He reached in and took the shorts off easily. He let out a big breath, and Rukia did as well. And they looked at each other; he chuckled.

"The button was stuck." He threw the shorts off to the side. "You ready?" He asked. Rukia shook her head.

"Um, I'm still wearing my-" Rukia blushed.

"OH! OH RIGHT!" Ichigo hurried off. Rukia took her undergarment off and threw it to the place where her shorts were. Ichigo wrapped her cast in a garbage bag and then he put her in the bathtub with her robe on. (It was the only way.) He shut the drape and Rukia handed him the wet robe. He saw her leg sticking out and laughed. Then he picked up her clothes and blushed at the pair of strawberry underwear. He heard a shriek.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo hurried to the bathtub and pulled the drapes across. Whoops, big mistake. Rukia shrieked.

"AH! SORRY!" He said and quickly shut the drapes.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled again.

"Yeah!" He asked he didn't open the drapes this time.

"LOOK!" She yelled.

"I CAN'T! YOU'RE…" He stammered.

"JUST LOOK!" She yelled. He gulped and opened the drapes.

On the wall opposite of Rukia was the biggest spider in the world. It was about the size of his fist.

"WHAT! HOW DID THAT GET HERE?" He yelled. It was a tarantula, a very big one too.

"I DON'T CARE GET IT AWAY!" Rukia shrieked, she had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, calm down, I need to get a jar or something." He ran off.

"HURRY." Rukia sank into her bubble bath. Luckily there were enough bubbles to cover her body.

Ichigo came with a jar and a big spoon. He unscrewed the lid and put it on the sink.

"What the hell is the spoon for?" She asked.

"Just shut up, it might be poisonous." He leaned over and put the jar under the big spider. It moved.

Rukia gasped. Ichigo put a finger to his mouth. He picked up the spoon and nudged the thing in. It did not budge. He pushed in and it fell, he quickly screwed the lid tight and let out a big, relieved sigh. Rukia sighed as well, and sat up a little. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who had her head back and her eyes closed. His eyes moved down and saw a bit of her belly underneath the water. He blushed and closed the drapes._Stupid spider._ He shook the jar.

--

When she was done, he gave her a new robe and lifted her up to her bed. He took the garbage bag off and left for the kitchen. He still had the images in his mind and he quickly shook them away. He saw Hisana in the den playing the piano and singing. She was mesmerizing.

"Oh, Ichigo, hello!" She grinned.

"Hey, Hisana." He said, and he sipped his soda.

"So how's Rukia?" She said

"Annoying. As always." He said. Hisana grinned.

"Tell me Ichigo, what do you love about her?" She asked.

"What? Love? Me? Her? NO WAY." He said. Hisana's smile slowly faded.

_So he still does not realize it._ Ichigo looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I heard her scream a moment ago is she okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just some gigantic spider." Ichigo said.

"Oh really?" Hisana said, she grinned evilly.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"Hm… it's awfully quiet." Hisana said.

"I'll see you at dinner." Ichigo left up the stairs.

He opened the door and saw Rukia on her bed sleeping. She had her sketchbook in hand and it was on the Sode no Shirayuki page. He sighed, _lord, heal her up quick, please._ And then he got an idea.

_--_

_I can't believe I'm about to do this._ He found himself in front of a pet store.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" The girl grinned at him.

"No. Go screw a tree." Ichigo scowled.

"Ah, later then sir." She left.

AGH! Ichigo walked up to her.

"Wait, I'm looking for rabbits." He said, and he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course, this way." He heard the girl giggle.

"Here, please choose one and let me now when you're ready." She left.

Ichigo scanned the sleeping bunnies. Too brown, too spotty, too furry, too guinea pig ? AHA! There it is.

"Miss, I'd like this one." He pointed at the small sleeping bunny in the corner.

It was pure white and it was a baby too.

"Oh good choice! He is about 1 month old so he can't run around yet. You'll need a couple of supplies." She walked over to the supplies section and put a cage, a bag of rabbit food, a water thingy, a little carrot toy, a small bag of treats and other things into Ichigo's arms.

_Damnit, what have I gotten myself into? Better be worth it_. He groaned.

"That'll be a –bleep- yen." She said.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"That'll be a –bleep- yen sir." She said again.

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you." He said.

"I said that'll be a –bleep- yen sir." She said, you could tell she was getting impatient.

"THAT MUCH?" He yelled. He sighed and put a bunch of notes on the counter and left with the things. He looked at the rabbit in the cage as he walked up to Rukia's room. He had missed dinner and was holding a burger in one hand. He opened the door.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo said.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. And ran over to Ichigo.

"I knew you'd like it." Ichigo smiled.

--

A/N: I've been really busy all week, going to open houses just to choose a high school for next year, it's really stressing. Any who, A BUNNY! I ALWAYS WANTED ONE. I wonder what I should name it or rather, Rukia.

REVIEW! AND WOOT 13:) That's awesome. (Hoping to get 13 reviews before I continue.)


	14. The cast is off!

A/N: Not too happy with the last chapter, just trying to think of more. Please don't hate me. Here it is. Chapter 14.

Special thanks to Saphirablue, she gave me a real kick in the pants. I noticed my story was getting a LITTLE boring. Anyway, nuff said. ON WITH 14!

--

Ichigo looked at the very happy Rukia as she cuddled and nuzzled and kissed the rabbit over an over again. Poor thing. She kept squealing and saying thank you over and over and over again to Ichigo, who sat there just smiling at her happiness.

_This will keep her attention off of Sode no Shirayuki for a while._ And Ichigo had someone to talk to! Yay!

Rukia had already organized everything for the rabbit, and she refused Ichigo's help. So Ichigo sat back and watched the midget struggle to one side to place something there, to get something from over here, with one leg. He chuckled.

"Ichigo, what should we name her?" She asked.

"Why would we name her? And why is it a her, in the first place?" He said.

"Well, it's a her because she's partly mine and besides, can't you see?" She held the bunny's belly at his face and tilted it up. Ichigo pushed the bunny away.

"Alright then, it's a her. So, what should we call it?" He asked.

"I know! Sakura! Like Senbonzakura!" She exclaimed.

"Um, no. It's not pink." He said.

"Um, I know after Onee-chan's bike!" Rukia said.

"And what is it?" He asked.

"It's Raikou!" She said.

Wow.

"Raikou as in lightning?" He asked his eyebrow rose.

"Yup! She said that she was the fastest of all 'girl bikers', she even tied with nii-sama." She said as she nuzzled the bunny.

"Well, I guess we could, but it's not, you know, girly." He said.

Rukia glared at him.

"And your point is?" She asked.

"N-Nothing, Raikou's a great name!" Ichigo said.

"Good. Two days from now we're going to doctor Unohana's for a check-up." She put the bunny back in.

"Hopefully they'll be able to cut just at least a bit of your cast off." Ichigo said.

"Well, it's only been a week. Who knows?" She answered and looked out the balcony.

--

TWO DAYS LATER.

Rukia and Ichigo arrived at the clinic in a limo, ignoring the wide eyes, Ichigo helped Rukia into a wheelchair and they were soon in front of an office.

Ichigo went up to a desk with a secretary who had short grey-ish hair sitting there and busily typing away. She had a name card on her shirt.

"Excuse me… Isane? We're here for an appointment." Ichigo said.

"And your name is?" Isane asked.

"Well, actually, she is here." He pointed to Rukia who bowed. "Her name is Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia?" Ichigo answered.

"Ah, yes, Kuchiki-san, you can go in now." She got up and opened the door for them.

They entered a white room with a few paintings and posters on the walls. There was a sink and medical supplies. The lady turned from watering her plants and smiled at the pair.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san." She bowed. "Now we'll have to take an X-ray. Come this way."

She led them into a room with a big machine that had a flat bed under it. She gave Rukia some sort of heavy blanket to put over her waist, and then she and Ichigo cleared the room, as Rukia heard a strange sound from the machine. She turned her leg over in different views and they were taken pictures of as well. Then they returned to the original room.

The doctor came in with X-rays in her hand and put them up on a glowing board attached to the wall. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Impossible." She muttered.

The pair looked at each other and they were confused. All they saw was a bone.

"It seems that, your leg is almost fully healed." She turned to Rukia. "I don't understand; this usually takes weeks, even months. But you are almost fully healed in four days! Incredible!" Doctor Unohana smiled at Rukia who was relieved with the news.

"So does that mean she gets to ride and walk again?" Ichigo asked.

"Soon Mr. Kurosaki. Just until the next check-up maybe, if her progress continues. This is remarkable." She answered.

"So can we take part of my cast off?" Rukia asked.

"I'm afraid not Ms. Kuchiki. We'll have to keep it on for the safe side. And you'll be healed up in I'd say about three to four days." She smiled.

Rukia clapped her hands. Yes! She gleamed. Ichigo was happy to see that she was going to get better soon.

--

Rukia came home and she invited her friends to come over for a movie, she hadn't seen them in forever. A few hours later Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Inuyasha, Kagome, Tatsuki and Orihime were there, munching on popcorn with eyes wide at the big screen.

"Araaaa… so he's the one?" Orihime said, finger to her lips.

"Yeah I guess…" Kagome answered.

"Why the hell are we watching this anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Because no one could decide, now shut up!" Rukia hit Ichigo on the head.

They stared at the horror movie; the man was about to kill someone. He then sliced the other man's neck on the bed. The group gasped.

"NO! HE DIDN'T JUST!" Renji stood up.

"SHH!" The group said.

Ichigo and Inuyasha grunted.

Orihime shrieked.

"EW! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Orihime yelled. The group nodded.

"Now he has to do… the game… but I thought the leader was dead?" Tatsuki said.

"Oh my god, this is so confusing." Renji said as he scratched his head.

Rukia turned the T.V. off and she turned to her friends as they started chatting. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha and Ichigo bickering and then saw Renji butt in only to be punched on the face.

"Oi, Rukia. Do you want to see the dress I made you for the autumn dance?" Uryuu pushed his glasses up.

"You made a dress? For me?" Rukia asked.

"Um, well, I had time…" He said.

"Ishida-kun? You know how to sew?" Orihime asked.

"Um, that is…" Uryuu cleared his throat.

"I'd love to see it." Rukia smiled.

Uryuu nodded and took out a light blue dress from his bag. It was sleeveless and it was low-backed, the bottom part was almost see-through, yet there was a darker blue material under it. The top part had sequence along the hem. Rukia gleamed; Uryuu saw her reaction and blushed. She took the dress and hugged it; she smiled even more.

"Don't you have one for Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, actually I do." He took out a red dress that was very much like Rukia's.

"Why, It's the same Ishida-kun." Orihime took the dress.

"Of course, we are dancing at the same time." He said.

"But what are you going to wear?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I don't know yet. Most probably a black suit." Uryuu said.

"KYAA! You would look very nice in it Ishida-kun! I can picture it now!" Orihime smiled as she pictured him in the suit.

"Well, um, Kurosaki will be wearing the same thing." Uryuu said.

"OI ICHIGO! DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo was too busy playing video games against Renji and Inuyasha to care. He wouldn't have cared in the first place anyway. Rukia and Orihime giggled at the scene, three boys with weird hair colour were playing video games together. Rukia thanked Uryuu and she and Orihime went off to play with Raikou. They all slept over that night and had a lot of fun. Although the snoring kept the girls wide awake.

--

TWO DAYS LATER.

Doctor Unohana brought the X-ray in. She put it up on the same lit up board, and put her hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Your leg, it's… completely healed." She turned to Rukia. "We can take the cast off now." She said.

Rukia smiled broadly_; finally the wretched thing will be gone for good. No more baths where I have to wet my robe, no more lifting me up from place to place by Ichigo…_ She looked at the boy beside her, he who had stayed with her for about a week, he who bought her a bunny, _thank you Ichigo._ Her eyes softened. Ichigo turned and saw Rukia staring at him.

"What?" He scowled.

"Ah- Arigatou, Ichigo." She smiled. He blushed.

"Huh? Why are you saying thank you for all of the sudden?" He said.

She shook her head, and then she saw Doctor Unohana holding the same saw from the movie they watched, but it was relatively smaller. She squirmed over to Ichigo's side and hid herself behind his body. Ichigo laughed.

"Rukia you're not scared of that are you?" Ichigo looked at the girl behind him.

"SHUT UP! It's like a saw!" She said. Ichigo sighed; the movie had gotten to her head.

He pulled her out and put her on his lap. Rukia blushed, as Ichigo put his arms around her.

"Now you can't escape." He snickered. Rukia gasped as she saw the spinning metal instrument come towards her. She struggled and kicked with her free leg.

"LET ME GO ICHIGO!" She said.

"Nope, just calm down it will only cut your leg off." Ichigo laughed. Rukia froze as the instrument was near her leg.

"No…" She closed her eyes, and she felt Ichigo's breath down her neck and relaxed a little.

She felt the slight vibrating on her leg and opened her eyes to see the cast off. And her leg felt chilly. The doctor checked it by pressuring random points and asking if it hurt.

"Now, you will need to be on crutches until you feel like walking again, but remember don't rush it." She smiled. "You will need to come back for a check up in a few days. Just to see how well you're doing."

Rukia nodded and grabbed her crutches, she still had a bandage around her leg, and she hopped away. Ichigo followed after her as support.

--

Isshin Kurosaki opened the door he nodded at the man as he stepped in.

"It's been a while Kurosaki." The man took off his green and white hat.

"Same to you, Urahara." Isshin nodded.

He led him into the living room and they sat down.

"So, is it true what you said?" Isshin looked at the man.

"Indeed it is. I have tried all I can to stop it, being his son and all, and now that he's dead and I filled up the position, I still couldn't stop it." Urahara said.

"So they ruled you out?" Isshin coughed.

"Well, yes and no, and since my father is dead, I can't do anything about it." He sighed. "They're after you Kurosaki, because you attacked me. And five men." He said.

"Five men? Why, Urahara, that was none other than Kuchiki's fault." Isshin said.

"Well, they're after you, and they have the wild idea of attacking your son, since you attacked me. The son of a mafia leader." He fanned himself.

"So, he's in danger?" Isshin scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, he is. And if he doesn't leave now, he will surely get killed." Urahara said.

"Leave? Ichigo? No way." Isshin grinned. "Have you told Kuchiki?"

"Yes, and he is planning to leave two days from now." Urahara said.

"That's not good, Ichigo's going to throw a fit." Isshin laughed. "But of course, knowing Ichigo…"

"Yes, so like you in every way." Urahara snickered.

"What?! Hell no!" He said.

"So you gonna tell him?" Urahara asked.

"I guess I have to, but don't blame me if I forget." Isshin sighed.

--

A/N: sorry for rushing it like that. I'm sure I was going to fit in some IchiRuki moments but there's the story you know? Any who, review please.


	15. The invisible music

A/N: L M F A O! C H A P T E R 1 5 A L R E A D Y! O H M Y GOSH!

--

Next day.

Ichigo was holding his suitcase at Rukia's door. He looked at the floor thinking of something to say to the petite girl who was staring at him, trying to hide her sadness. Although she didn't know it shone in her eyes. She stood there, not knowing what to say either. Her heart was breaking, as if he was going to leave forever.

"Um, I'll see you at school." He gave a reassuring smile; and turned to leave.

"Ichigo! Wait!" She yelled. "Can I at least… dance with you?" She asked a pink tinge on her face.

"Sure." He smiled. "But your leg."

"Don't worry, if it wasn't for you, I don't think it would have healed properly." She smiled.

She dropped her crutches and balanced on one foot. Ichigo reached out and she stopped him. She slowly put her bandaged leg down and she leaned on it gently. She grimaced a little, but then she was standing perfectly. Ichigo let out a big sigh; she smiled as she held out her hand. And Ichigo took it and put his arm around her back. They danced, with all their heart and soul, listening to some invisible song as Ichigo led Rukia with grace and elegance. Rukia followed him, she felt his heart beat in time with his.

Raikou watched the two twirl around, foreign to the idea of dancing she hopped. And she, too, had learned how to walk.

--

Hisana looked at the pacing Byakuya. She was astounded by the news that she had just heard; she felt her heart stop when he uttered the horrifying words.

"But Byakuya, why must we leave?" She asked. "Couldn't we fight them off?"

"They're the mafia Hisana! As much as I'd like to stay, we can't. Rukia will end up getting hurt, and I'd hate that." He looked at Hisana with a worried expression, one she had never seen before.

"Alright, I will tell her." Hisana got up and kissed her husband on the cheek and whispered as she walked away. "I hope we're doing the right thing."

She walked up the marble steps, trying to think of a way to break it to her little sister. She arrived at the door and leaned in to listen. It was quiet, too quiet, only the occasional creaking floorboards. She opened a small crack into the room, and saw them dancing. So gracefully, so passionately, with love in their eyes, she put her hand to her mouth. She tried to stop herself from sobbing. No way was she going to break these two apart, no way… but she had no choice. She decided to let them dance until they finished. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the two enchanted in the spell of the invisible music.

--

They twirled and he lifted her once or twice, but the music stopped, as he gently put her down back onto the floor. He smiled and she smiled back. The moment was too perfect, they leaned in and they were about to meet when.

"Rukia," Hisana knocked on the door.

Her eyes were red and so was her nose. Her heart was aching to the point that it felt like she was about to explode. The same thoughts rushed through her mind over and over again. _No love is forbidden, no love should be forbidden. Even I should know that._ But oh lord; fate was making it seem so.

The two broke apart from each other's spell and looked at the depressed raven-haired girl.

"Um, yes Onee-chan?" She pulled away from Ichigo's grasp.

"I see your leg is better." She smiled.

"Onee-chan, I've never seen you smile so sadly." Rukia had a worried expression.

Hisana bit her lip.

"I'm here to tell you that your brother in law received news of the mafia coming after Kurosaki and himself." She said.

"What? My dad?" He said.

"Yes, they are seeking revenge… on both of them. But they will most likely kill the closest thing to them. Which are both of you." Hisana cleared her throat.

"He thinks that they will be going after Isshin Kurosaki's son." She said. "So… Byakuya planned that we move in two days time." Hisana said.

Rukia's heart sank. Ichigo had a shocked expression on.

"But… Onee-chan…" Rukia stammered.

"I'm so sorry Rukia, but this has to be done for your protection." She said.

"NO NEE-CHAN! I AM NOT GOING!" She yelled.

"But Rukia, please understand… you'll be safer elsewhere." She said.

"What about Ichigo, nee-chan? What about his friends? His family?" Tears streamed down her face.

"Ichigo's life is trivial to me, as long as you are safe." Byakuya stepped into the room.

Rukia had never heard colder words in her life; it made her very bones shiver, and crushed her heart. She gritted her teeth, and tried not to cry, but the tears streamed down her face. Ichigo looked up at Byakuya. That damn bastard made Rukia cry.

"Look, can't you at least send dome police to protect her or something?" Ichigo said as he tried to calm Rukia down.

"No, we cannot, with my involvement in the wounding of five men will surely land me in jail." He said.

"WHAT? Land YOU in jail? Why don't YOU just go?" Ichigo said.

"What will become of Hisana and Rukia then?" He answered.

Fucking bastard.

"I can't frikken believe you're just going to run away!" He yelled. "I would face them head on if I were you! I would protect Rukia with all my heart! I'd rather DIE than be a coward!" He let his anger out.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and saw his familiar amber eyes. Even from a side view you could see that his soul was breaking, his heart was melting. Rukia reached up to his face with her pale hand.

Ichigo looked down at the sad amethyst eyes. He didn't want to leave her, not just yet. Just until he can figure out the feeling that made his heart jump and his stomach flip.

He reached up to the small hand on her face and kissed the back of it. The same spot from that time that now seemed so long ago. Rukia put on her best smile, despite the tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to leave this yet. Just until she could figure out why the thoughts of him would keep her awake every night, why the sound of his voice would brighten up her sky.

He had never seen Rukia cry so hard before, she was usually strong and stubborn, but he could see she was just like any other girl who needed love. Love; there was that word again.

Rukia got up. She walked over to her brother and put on a stern face.

"Please nii-sama, if I really need to go, I will go." She said. Ichigo's heart stopped.

"But at least, let me stay here, for a while. You can go ahead with Onee-chan. I will be fine. Just please… I need time. I'm so happy here… I can't just leave without a trace." She said.

Although she had done that many times before.

Byakuya looked at his sister's pleading eyes. The same from the night Hisana was scared to her very bones. He nodded. Rukia tried to smile, but a week… was that enough time?

Ichigo sighed, but a week… could easily fly by.

--

Ichigo watched Rukia pack her bags. She put everything she needed in it. She packed: clothes, her sketchbook, school stuff, and her bunny equipment in a separate suitcase. She looked up at Ichigo who was playing with Raikou.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, we just have to load this into the limo." She lifted her suitcases. Which Ichigo took from her, she smiled.

They went to the limo and loaded their bags; they then arrived at Ichigo's house. And he had to introduce her.

"I'm home." He said as he dropped the suitcases.

"ICHIGOO!" His father came at him, fist forward. Ichigo grunted and quickly dodged it, sending his father straight to the door. BAM!

"That's my dad." He scowled at the man on the floor.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki." She bowed. Isshin looked up.

"So you're Byakuya's sister in law?" He stood up and dusted himself.

"EH? How do you know him?" She asked.

"Well… actually I owe him." He chuckled.

"Dad, did you hear about the mafia?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh yah! I was about to tell you that! Looks like I forgot." He scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever, I'm going upstairs. Oh yeah, Rukia's staying with us for a while." He said as he lifted the bags.

"YES! MASAKI! I HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO OUR THIRD DAUGHTER!" He cried to the poster on the wall. Rukia laughed as she followed Ichigo to his room.

Rukia opened the door to a small room.

"So, this is a boy's room huh? Seems small." She said.

"Well duh! I'm no millionaire like you." He dropped the bags. Rukia looked out his window; she was on top of her bed. She was smiling and her hair was flowing as the sunlight shone on her.

"Nice view," Rukia turned to the staring Ichigo.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess. So where you sleeping?" He asked.

"Oh I was thinking I could sleep in your room." She answered as she sat on the bed swinging her legs.

"Well, as you can see. There's no room." He said.

"There's room in here." She opened his closet.

"What? No way are you staying in a closet! You can sleep in my sister's room. We have extra beds."

"Well, I'll have to get permission from them first. But until they come, I will have to live in this closet." She grinned.

Ichigo sighed.

"Whatever." He opened his suitcase and started unpacking.

--

Rukia woke up and found herself in a dark, small room. She sat up and looked around. _Oh right, I'm at Ichigo's._ She opened the closet door slowly, thinking that Ichigo was asleep, and saw him changing. His shirt was off and she could see scars across his chest. Rukia wondered why, maybe she would ask about it later. He was so muscular, not big like others, but just right. Rukia felt her cheeks heat up. She cleared her throat. Ichigo turned.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning Ichigo." She smiled back.

"You should get ready for school." He said.

"Oh, right." She shut the door and dug around her suitcase.

Ichigo chuckled; she had a bed head.

They rode to school on separate bikes side by side. Black and white, Ichigo smiled at the now white helmet he had given her long ago, it fit her perfectly. White was pure, and she was as well. His face heated up. _Not this feeling again._

They arrived at the school and into the usual chatty class. They did the routine things as usual, and no one asked about their disappearance, or rather, they were afraid to ask. The teacher walked in and welcomed the two back into the family again, and Soi Fon took the class. Why is it that they never missed P.E?

"I see our second pair is back. How's your leg Kuchiki?" She asked.

"It's good thank you." She said politely.

"And why were you away Kurosaki?" He asked.

"And why do you care?" He shot back.

"I see, back to your old self. Now to explain the dance, but the rest of you off you go to study hall!" She said. And the groaning class left.

"Anyway, did you guys practice? You better have, because the autumn festival is only two days away. Now, we have asked Uryuu to make dresses and costumes, but the dresses don't cut out Uryuu." She looked at the boy.

"What? Why not?" He pushed his glasses up.

"Because, the concept is that Ichigo is the main character in… well, to make a long story short, since bleach is such a popular manga these days, the student council wants you guys to dress up that way." She said.

"WHAT? COSPLAY? ARE YOU KIDDING?" Ichigo said.

"No I am not. Now get to practicing." Soi Fon sat down and watched the pairs twirl and turn in time. The invisible music played again, although the real song was still playing.

They rode to the Kohaku River.

"Ichigo, I can't wait until the autumn festival." She said as she looked out at the sunset.

"Rukia, do you really think you're leaving?" He asked. Rukia looked at his worried face.

"I hope not Ichigo." She looked down.

"Because if you do, like I said before, I will most likely kidnap you." He grinned.

"I hope you don't have to." She smiled and shivered. It was getting cold, autumn is here after all.

Ichigo put his arm around her thin shoulders.

"I'll protect you, don't worry, along with my friends and family." He said.

--

A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!  
WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FEELING ICHIGO?! And anyway, they won't be confessing soon, at least… I don't know yet.

I think my chapters are too short. :P Review.


	16. The Chase Begins

A/N: Chapter 16. High five to Joz for pointing out my flaws, I thank you. But I am sorry that their interactions of 'love' are either sappy or violent. But y'know… /scratches head/ I don't know, I'm relatively new at this, a noob. And if my work seems sloppy, then I'm sorry, I will try my bestest to make it move on. P Any way on with the story. P.S. As you can see I take reviews to the heart.

--

The long awaited, autumn festival came at last. Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror. The tattered suit looked good on him, he scowled. He turned to Uryuu, who was wearing the Quincy outfit from the manga, and sad to say, he looked sophisticated.

"Ichigo, how do I look?" Rukia stepped out of a room with Orihime. She was wearing a white dress that was sleeveless and it was long and silky, it accented her curves perfectly.

"You, look… great." He blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She laughed.

Orihime came out with a red dress on; it was very much like Rukia's. Uryuu blushed as he pushed up his glasses.

"You guys look wonderful!" Shinsui, their arts teacher, came in.

"Arigatou, sensei!" Orihime bowed.

"You're welcome Orihime, please get ready you are on in a few minutes." He took out a square-ish metal bottle and unscrewed the cap; he tilted it all the way up and gulped. He hiccupped.

Rukia's eyebrow rose. The rest just sweat dropped.

"What was in the bottle?" She asked.

"Um," Uryuu was about to explain when they heard Soi Fon's voice on the speakers.

"Okay everyone, you just heard, Shinigami, a new band here at Kakura High, consisting of Renji, Koga and Chad. Their two other members are going to come up and dance for you." She said, and they cheered. They were in the middle of a square with trees that were beautifully coloured by their leaves.

"So here they are, dancing the Viennese waltz, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu and Orihime. Keep an eye out for their costumes, because you might just realize who they're cosplaying." She laughed and left the stage. Behind the curtains, Uryuu and Ichigo sweat dropped.

They stepped onto the stage and a flood of people squealing and cheering met them. They could even here some fan girls.

"KYAA! ICHIGO I LOVE YOU!"

"URYUU! I LOVE YOUR SEWING!"

And a bunch of others yelling and screaming. Rukia's vein pulsed at hearing all of these fan girls yelling at Ichigo. They took their stance. The music started, but the song just went in a continual loop, starting then stopping, then starting then stopping.

"Um, sorry folks, little technical difficulty." Koga said.

"I LOVE YOU KOGA!" Some girl yelled.

"Hey, I love you too." He smiled.

The group sweat dropped as Koga walked over to them waving.

"You guys will have to dance to a different song." He said as they leaned in.

"Oh? And what song is that?" Uryuu said.

"I LOVE YOU ICHIGO!" Some random girl yelled.

Rukia had had it.

"SHUT UP! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT WEATHER YOU LOVE HIM OR NOT!"

They looked at the petite girl, her eyes full of fury. Ichigo laughed.

"Are you jealous?" Koga asked.

"What? No! It's just annoying that's all." Rukia sighed as she shook her head.

"Well anyway the song is Sakura Biyori, by Mai Hoshimura. Romantic, ne?" He said as he elbowed Ichigo, who then punched him in the gut.

"Sakura Biyori? Well that's sort of…" Uryuu said.

"We don't have time Ishida-kun! Come on let's start." Orihime pulled him up.

"R-Right." He stood up and dusted himself.

"Ready Rukia?" Ichigo put his arm around her back.

"Ready." She grinned.

The music played. They swayed then twirled, perfectly in time. As the song moved into the first verse, memories flashed through Rukia's mind.

_Juuroku de kimi to ai  
hyakunen no koi wo shita ne_

_hirahira to maiochiru  
sakura no hanabira no shita de…_

She smiled; she had never felt this wonderful. Ichigo looked at her face, and her sparkling violet eyes. He smiled softly, a slight cool breeze flowed through them, carrying with it red and orange leaves. If they were sakura, it would have went with the song perfectly.

--

Grimmjow bowed to the brown haired man, who handed him a gun.

"Kill Kurosaki Ichigo, and make it as quiet as possible." He said. Grimmjow scowled and grabbed the gun. He looked at it and saw the silencer was on.

"If you end up hurting the girl, I'll take that as a Christmas bonus." He said.

Grimmjow nodded and left.

_He should have given a damn sniper rifle; it would make it easier_. He hopped onto his black bike and zoomed off. He turned the corner to the autumn festival in the town square and hid in the tree for aim. He aimed his gun and made sure the silencer was on.

--

Ichigo twirled Rukia around and led her gracefully. She giggled.

"What?" He was half smiling.

"You dance like a girl!" She laughed as she was led into another turn.

"No I do not, you just need to dance like this for this type of dance." He chuckled.

"But you're so graceful!" She giggled.

"Well I need to be or I'd trip over your feet." He smiled at her.

Moments like these, he didn't want it to end.

First bullet. It zoomed past the heads of the audience and just above Kurosaki's shoulder.

"Shit," Grimmjow said.

Second bullet. Boom. The silencer was off! The crowd panicked at the sound of a gun right behind them. Ichigo stopped and turned. Impact. The bullet hit his arm.

"Argh!" He clutched his arm. Rukia put her hand on his chest.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled at the worried girl; at least it didn't hit her.

"Screw the hiding." Grimmjow ran onto the stage. Rukia gasped at the man holding the gun. Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the wrist with his good arm, and they ran.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Grimmjow ran after them.

Ichigo jumped onto Zangetsu, but his arm couldn't drive. Rukia switched places with him. Luckily they only brought one bike.

"What about Uryuu and Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"They'll be fine." She said and she zoomed away.

Grimmjow followed them, gun in his hand; he put it up and pulled the trigger. Third. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth bullet.

"SHIT!" He yelled. Why did he keep missing?

Rukia tried to speed up, but Grimmjow easily caught up. Ichigo saw that she was trying her best and flipped on a switch, and it sped up. Grimmjow tried his gun again. Seventh. Eighth. Ninth. Tenth. Click. There were no more bullets.

"SHIT!" He threw the gun unto the road. And looked back at the pair in front of him, only to see that they weren't there. But what replaced them was a silver Honda.

Grimmjow gasped and turned, but the car hit him. He skidded off to the side of the road.

--

Rukia turned into the park, for some reason they loved being there. They sat in front of the Kohaku River as Rukia looked at his wound. She used a handkerchief to wipe the blood off and had a worried face on. Ichigo looked at her dress, it was muddy now, but she still looked beautiful in it.

"So there's a bullet in there?" She said, as she eyed the wound.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"And we have to take it out?" She said and her face changed into a funny expression.

"Yeah." Ichigo chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" She said.

"Your face!" He laughed even more. Rukia's vein pulsed, and she hit him on the face.

"HEY OUCH! I'M ALREADY WOUNDED!" Ichigo yelled.

"Not wounded on your face." She turned with a 'humph."

"Annoying little midget." He felt his bruised cheek.

Out of nowhere, Uryuu came hand-in-hand with Orihime.

"Hey. We knew we'd find you here." He sat down.

"Hey, what are you doing here Ishida?" Rukia asked.

"I'm here to take the bullet out of Kurosaki's arm." Uryuu said calmly as he took out a knife.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Rukia stood up in front of Ichigo. Ichigo jumped at her reaction. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry midget, Uryuu knows what he's doing. He wouldn't be the brains of my gang if he didn't know a thing or two." He said. Rukia hesitantly moved beside Ichigo.

"This will hurt Kurosaki." Uryuu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"I know that." He said. Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's. Ichigo turned to the girl and saw that she was about to cry. He smiled at her.

Ishida put the knife in and Ichigo grimaced. Rukia tightened her grip. He moved it little by little, and out came a silver, bloody bullet. Uryuu picked it up and handed it to Ichigo who took it and threw it into the river.

"No evidence." He smiled. "Now what are you going to do about this?" He pointed to the open wound on his arm. Uryuu smiled evilly and took out a small pencil case.

"A pencil case?" Ichigo and Rukia said in unison.

"Not just a pencil case! Uryuu's sewing kit! He carries it everywhere! Isn't that right?" She kissed him on the cheek and grinned proudly. Uryuu blushed and took out a needle and some string.

"Wait! Are you allowed to do that?" Ichigo asked, inching away.

"Of course, don't worry, this is the same type of string doctors use." He half smiled.

Rukia looked at Ichigo who looked back at her. She bit her lip in worry; he just smiled and held her hand. She blushed and tightened her grip. They turned to Uryuu who was threading the needle. Ichigo gulped. Uryuu came at him and put the needle into his skin. He screamed. Rukia held his hand. He screamed or yelped or gasped every time the needle went through his skin. Uryuu then disinfected it. He nodded at them and left with Orihime who told Ichigo to get better.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Rukia put her hand absentmindedly on his wound.

"OUCH!" He yelled.

"Oh sorry!" She quickly withdrew her hand.

They looked out at the sunset behind the city. It was beautiful and made them feel absolutely peaceful.

"So looks like they're serious about killing me." Ichigo said.

"I guess so." Rukia answered.

"That means you will have to go, you might get hurt." He said.

"What? Are you nuts? You think I'm a weak little girl who can't fight?"

"It's just that, they might chase you because of your brother." He said.

"Well then I'm staying here. I'm going to get chased with you." She grinned.

"No." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" She said.

"Heh, stubborn midget." He chuckled. Rukia's vein pulsed and she hit him in the face again.

"OW!" He yelled. They smiled at each other. "So you're really not leaving?" He said.

"I won't." She said.

The fading lights made her look absolutely beautiful, reaching every corner of her face, making her violet eyes sparkle. The same violet eyes.

The spiky hair covering his face made him look like a punk as usual, but there was kindness in his face, in his eyes. The same strawberry hair.

They leaned in, getting lost in each other's eyes. Their lips met, and they shared their very first kiss. A soft one that seemed to let them pour their hearts out onto each other. They broke apart, smiling. She leaned onto him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I can't wait to kill the dude who sent that blue haired guy to kill you." She said.

"What about your brother? He'll come after you for sure." He said.

"He knows me well enough, I can take care of myself." She grinned. "OH MY GOD! RAIKOU MUST BE LONELY!" She jumped up and pulled Ichigo up.

"I'm driving." Ichigo said. Rukia just smiled and jingled his keys.

"HEY!" He ran after her to the patiently waiting Zangetsu.

--

A man with brown hair wearing a full black suit sat there in a table shared with thirteen people.

"Captain Aizen, we have just received news that Grimmjow has died." The man bowed.

"Hm." He said, his expression not changing.

"Should we send other people Aizen?" A man with blue glasses offered.

"No, it will become too big of a deal." Aizen drank his tea.

"So what now?" A grinning man asked.

"Hm." He said. "I have nothing to do with this. I suggest, that Gin, you take it from here. But be sure to dispose of that man quickly, _and_ my cousin." He got up and left.

"Yes." Gin grinned.

--

A/N: Ooh Yay? I don't know what to say. Except that… 16? O.O lol. -- I am sooo gonna fail my media mark for classes. Feh. Oh well. Review. Pweese (:

Oh and I LOOVE CHEESY LOVE MOMENTS! ;) Does this seem like the end to you? Because it seems like it to me… P NOO I DON'T WANT THIS TO END! At least, not yet…


	17. Don't throw guns around

A/N: Seventeen. Just a few more chappies to go.

--

Ichigo woke up the next day and felt his sore arm, it still hurt, despite of this, the same image flashed through his mind. Rukia. He turned and beside him he saw Rukia. He jumped, but froze, afraid to wake her up. She shuffled, and leaned in to him.

"Hichigo…" She said.

Did they? No, think, think. They kissed and, he drove her home and they went to sleep. No, they didn't do anything big last night. But why is she beside him? Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Ichigo staring at her wide-eyed. She smiled softly, laughing at how innocent he looked.

"Good morning." She got up and scratched her head.

"Good morning… did we?" He asked.

"No, I just got cold." She said and giggled.

"Oh, I see." He blushed.

They paused.

"Ichigo, what are we going to do about the mafia? They're still after you." She said.

"We'll have to ask for more information about this from my dad." He scratched his head.

"And then?"

"And then we'll figure something out. If I have to kill them, I will." He looked at the girl on his bed. _His_ bed. On _his_ bed. He kept repeating the words over and over again. His face heated up. Rukia saw him blush and giggled. She got up and walked over to her closet.

"I'm going to get some more sleep." She said as she closed the door.

"Rukia wait. Maybe we can go out for brunch?" He said.

"But what about the people gunning you down?" She asked.

"I don't care, I just… it's okay if you don't want to." He looked at the ground.

"No, no, no, you might get hurt." She said.

"I said I don't care, I just want to spend some… time with you." He smiled.

"Sure." She smiled, and closed the closet door.

--

"Rukia, come on." Ichigo knocked on the closet door.

"Coming." And the door slid open. In it revealed a small girl with violet eyes wearing a pastel yellow dress that was sleeveless. She blushed at his expression.

"Um, should I wear a hat with it?" She asked.

"Well…" He turned to the window; it was sunny out. "Yeah."

She took a yellow sun hat that had a white ribbon on it and put it on. She grinned; Ichigo blushed as he helped her down.

They walked down and saw a store that sold ramen. Rukia dashed in and took a seat. They looked at the menu fighting over what they should get and who should pay for it. The waitress just smiled and sweat dropped at the bickering.

A few seats back a man with green eyes and pale white skin was sitting there looking at the orange haired boy. He got up, the waitress bringing his food called the man back. But he left. Satisfied.

The two sat down and finally ate their ramen in peace.

"Oi, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Mm?" He slurped up his noodles.

"I was wondering if we could buy some things for Raikou." She said.

"No." He answered.

"WHAAT! Why not?" She pouted.

"Because that thing has more things than I do." He sipped his coke. Rukia opened her mouth as if to say something. Then closed it and crossed her arms, she pouted. He smiled.

--

"Ulquiorra. What did you find out?" Aizen asked.

"I think… I have found his weakness." Ulquiorra said.

"Oh?" He said.

"Yes, it's the girl." Ulquiorra answered.

"Good. You know what to do." A grinning man with white hair appeared out of the darkness, not a good grin, but it held darkness inside it.

"Yes, Captain Gin." He bowed and left. A big man followed behind him as they left the room.

"What are you planning Gin?" Aizen asked.

"You very well know what captain." Gin answered.

They left on their pitch-black motorcycles; it was dark. They decided to leave at night for time. As they zoomed through the roads, they met their target. The short, raven-haired girl walked out of the theatre with a chappy lollipop in her hand, grinning as she licked it.

"Thanks Ichigo!" She giggled. Ichigo just scowled as they went over to Zangetsu.

Just then, a hand covered Rukia's mouth. She screamed and yelled and kicked, but could not get out of the grasp. Ichigo turned and charged at the man, fist ready. And as quickly as the arm appeared, it disappeared. He looked around.

"Shit." He ran. Ran into the alley, around the corner and ran, as fast as he could. Hoping that she was just around the corner. He stopped and gasped for air. No, he didn't loose Rukia… she was here somewhere. She was just playing a cruel joke, that's all. Just because he said no to the bunny thing.

"RUKIA! RUKIA, WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT NOW… THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He looked around. Damn it… he really did loose her. Just then a car out of nowhere hit him. He fell onto the ground and fainted._ Rukia…_

--

He woke up in a room that wasn't his. _Wait, where am I?_ He looked around. Then out of nowhere a man with a green and white hat holding a fan that covered his face came.

"Ah, you're awake Kurosaki-san." He closed the fan.

"YOU!" He yelled.

"No, I didn't kill her! Honest! It was an accident!" He said.

"Yeah right. So what _is_ your name? He scratched the back of his head.

"Why? You're father never told you? Or is it that you don't remember? I'm the famous Urahara-san!" He stroke a pose.

"YOU? THAT WEED- PUFFING PERVERT?" He said.

"Ara? Weed- puffing? No, just pill over-dose-er. Yup that's me." He said. "I heard you yelling. Did you by any chance loose Kuchiki Rukia?"

"What's it to you?" He scowled.

"I can help, because you see, the 'new' head, is in fact my cousin." He said. Ichigo looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What? And you told him to do that? To take Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"No Kurosaki-san. They wanted to hit you were it hurt the most, and I also think they want some money out of her brother." He said.

"Just because of what happened in the past? Rukia and I have to get killed? YOU CAN STOP THEM CAN'T YOU? YOU'RE THE SON!" Ichigo yelled.

"That's the thing I cannot do. You see, they kicked me out. And the mafia being the mafia, they don't like to get their asses kicked." He fanned himself.

"So what do I do know? Wait until they throw Rukia's body at my door?" He said.

"No. You're going to get her back" Urahara said.

"Oh? And how am I supposed to do that? I don't know where they are!" Ichigo said.

"And you think I don't?" Urahara looked at the boy, his face expressionless.

"And then what? Barge in there and take her?" He said.

"No, round up your buddies and take them down. Don't ask any more questions, we're wasting time. I want you to meet someone. He just appeared on my doorstep saying he wanted to meet you." He got up and opened the sliding door. A boy, about Ichigo's height, with blonde hair walked in.

"Hey I know him! That's Hirano Shinji." He pointed at the boy.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san. And we want you to join us, the Vaizards." He looked at him with serious eyes.

"What? Why should I? I already have a group of my own." He said.

"You're good and needed, and if you join, we will help you search for Kuchiki Rukia." He reasoned.

"No way. I can't follow someone else's directions. I'd go mad. And if you're trying to bribe me, there's no way in hell I'll join." He turned.

"I see. What if… I take you by force?" He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ichigo.

"Hey, put that away. I don't a fight with you. When I say I don't want to join, I'm not joining!" He said. He fired at the floor. Ichigo looked up at Hirano and gave a stern look.

"At least, let us teach you, how to really ride a bike." He said. Ichigo just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean really?" He asked.

"And let me teach you, how to wield a gun." Urahara said.

Ichigo looked at the two blonde-haired men, he nodded. _I'm coming for you, Rukia_.

--

"LET ME GO!" She squirmed and kicked.

"Calm down midget!" The big man told her.

"Edorad. Don't kill her." Ulquiorra said.

"SHE KEEPS MOVING!" He tied her up to the seat.

Rukia struggled and struggled but then saw that it was no use. She was going to die. She slumped on the seat; she was tied up so she wouldn't run. Edorad sat in front of her and they sped away.

They arrived in a secluded area in the middle of some old buildings. Rukia didn't budge; she didn't even try to escape from Edorad's grasp as they made their way into a brown building. She looked up as the elevator doors opened, her eyes widened as she saw a huge empty room with nothing but a big table in the corner and a big chair in the front. It was dark, and the room was lit up with a few lights. Edorad dropped her.

"OW!" She got up, the ropes were loose and slid off of her bare shoulders, and she shivered.

"And what is this?" Aizen asked.

"This is the girl that Captain Gin told us to kidnap." Ulquiorra said.

"I see. Gin, your prisoner." Aizen called.

Gin came out from behind the chair and went down to Rukia. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. She slapped his hand away.

"Hm, I see she's feisty. She'll be of good use. Put her into one of the rooms. I want her to have the best of things, because her brother won't pay for broken merchandise." He waved them away.

"LET ME GO! I CAN WALK!" She said.

"You might run, girl." Edorad said.

"Even a stupid person could see that there is no chance of escape since they can clearly see the guns in your pockets." She folded her arms and turned.

"Smart girl." Edorad snickered. And she was led away.

Edorad opened the door to a small room; in it there was a bed, a closet, a small round window, a desk and a chair. She looked around.

"Not bad." Rukia said.

"Well, we wouldn't want the merchandise to get damaged sleeping in a dirty, dusty cell." Edorad laughed.

"No one wants to hear your jokes." Rukia said.

"GET IN THERE!" He roughly pushed her in.

"Edorad, don't hurt the merchandise." Ulquiorra walked away with a grumbling man.

Rukia sat on her bed. She thought about how she was going to escape. Looking at the door, it was probably locked from the outside; and the window was too high and small. She sighed.

"No escape here. And I hope Ichigo doesn't chase me. He'll end up getting killed…" She lay on her bed, thinking about the rude strawberry head and the first kiss they shared. _Not to be selfish or anything, but I hope he comes soon. Knowing Ichigo… he would definitely chase after me_. She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

--

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu. He smiled and then he looked at the man in front of him who was on his black and white bike. Hirano nodded at him; then zoomed off. Ichigo watched closely, as he tried to memorize his techniques. Urahara was nice enough to let them use his underground base. It was a huge room with asphalt flooring and it had walls that were sound proof. The Vaizard zoomed forward turning sharp turns around the large track. He stopped in front of Ichigo.

"There, all you have to do is to ride as if you need to escape. Be the king of the road, master of your bike; and they will treat you like royalty. Now you." He pushed his bike off of the track and watched as Ichigo stopped at the start, waiting for his signal.

"Okay, go." He said. With that, Ichigo zoomed off.

"Speed up! Speed up! Now turn! Lean in! No not too much!" He yelled.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, damn it all, he knew how to ride Zangetsu! What else did he need to know? Uh oh, not paying attention. He turned sharply and he fell of the bike, his bike slid beside him. Shit.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Hirano yelled.

"I KNOW THAT!" Ichigo glared at the blonde boy.

"Then why did you fall?" He had an amused look on.

"SHUT UP!" He got up and tried again.

_Let the road treat you like royalty, be free, master of my bike. Zangetsu work with me_. He took a sharp turn and did not even notice since he was concentrating so much on the words of the Vaizard. For Rukia, I will save her, even if I die trying. His bike seemed to roar at the thought as he turned more and more laps constantly gaining speed. Hirano had a poker face on, trying not to look shocked. Ichigo had learned it, in one day. He learned how to be one with his bike. But he did not yet learn how to dodge bullets on his bike. And if he had to concentrate this hard he might get shot easily. Like a duck in the sky.

--

Urahara watched the boy; he took out his gun, and shot at the front wheel of the black bike. It did a front wheelie and Ichigo flew off.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He got up and looked at Urahara, who was holding a gun in the air. "WHAT WAS THAT?" He asked again.

"I just wanted to see if you could dodge a bullet while on a bike that's all." Urahara said. "Your job is done Hirano.

"What no! I haven't taught him that much yet!" Hirano said.

"I said go. Or else I'll shoot you." He slowly turned the gun to Hirano, who sped out the door. Ichigo looked at Zangetsu.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because, you need to know concentrate on shooting." Urahara said. "Here." He threw a 9 mm gun at Ichigo.

"HEY DON'T THROW GUNS AROUND!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oops, so sorry." He grinned behind his fan. "You've never used guns have you?"

"No. It's not like I needed to learn." He said as he examined the gun in his hand.

"Ara, your father was a very goo-" Urahara paused.

"Good gunman? Yeah right. He can't aim for beans." He said.

"You never know Kurosaki-san. Any who, get off of the track, I have to prepare the gun targets." Urahara dug around his pockets and took out a control. Ichigo hurried off with Zangetsu and put it in a corner.

Urahara grinned and pushed one of the buttons. Instantly, thin metal walls came out of the ground with bulletproof windows in them. And in an instant it looked like a gun practice course. Urahara turned and grinned at Ichigo.

"OH WOW! THERE'S A WHOLE GUN TARGET PRACTICE BELOW MY OFFICE!" Urahara grinned even wider.

"Pssh, not that amazing. I wonder if this is legal." He looked away.

"Come this way. And put this on." He handed him a pair of bunny earmuffs.

"No way am I wearing this." He said.

"Oh yes you are! It will motivate you!" Urahara said.

"No, it will freak me out."

"Well, wear it anyway, or I'll shoot you." Urahara pointed his gun at Ichigo.

"DON'T POINT GUNS AT PEOPLE!" Ichigo said as he hastily put the earmuffs on.

"Oh, so sorry." He put the gun in his pocket.

Ichigo looked down the first booth and saw a piece of cardboard a few meters away. It had the shape of a ghost on it with red lines inside it.

"Why ghosts?" Ichigo looked at the man beside him, who was busy picking something out of his pockets.

"Because they are eternal." He grinned. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Urahara positioned Ichigo's arms and showed him how to aim.

"There, now shoot." Urahara said. Ichigo pulled the trigger and with a loud bang the bullet came out and hit the ghost square in the head.

"Bravo Kurosaki-san! But be sure to keep your arms steady. Try that and keep shooting at the bright red spots until you run out of bullets. I will be back with dinner." He walked away. "TESSAI! DINNER NOW! OH AND SOME BREAD FOR KUROSAKI-SAN!" He laughed. Ichigo shot at his feet.

"JUST KIDDING! MAKE US BOTH A MEAL FIT FOR A –er- TWO KINGS!" He yelled.

Ichigo looked at the gun and steadied his hands. He pulled the trigger and it felt good. Just venting his frustration. He pulled the trigger over and over again and shot at he bright red spots that Urahara told him to shoot at. Fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth bullet. He was killing the poor piece of cardboard. The bullets flew out, and pretty soon he was used to keeping his arms up and getting them steady.

"DINNER!" Urahara came in with two plates.

Ichigo pulled the trigger and saw that there were no more bullets left.

"Come eat Kurosaki-san. You'll need it. 'Cause we won't be sleeping tonight, not until we finish all the lessons and fix your bike, you will need full determination for this. And don't blame me if you end up getting killed. Do you agree?" He looked at Ichigo with a serious face.

"Well, if no one else is going to get Rukia, I might as well rescue her myself. I'll do it." Ichigo said.

Urahara grinned.

--

Byakuya woke up and saw Hisana's face.

"Byakuya! Byakuya! Something's wrong. Rukia didn't call since yesterday! It's not like her! She always calls me!" She said.

"Calm down Hisana." Byakuya said.

"I think, I think there's something wrong, Byakuya! Let's go and get her!" She pushed and pushed.

"Hisana, Rukia is fine, she can take care of herself. She's probably still asleep." Byakuya said.

"No. I know it, she's… Byakuya we have to see her."

"Hisana, what time is it?" Byakuya asked.

"Four in the morning." She said.

"There you go. Now get some sleep." That was not an invitation, it was a command, she could tell in his voice.

"I hope she's alright." Hisana whispered.

--

A/N: Sorry I'm late guys… I had to go to every single open house for high school. Nyeh. And I have made my choice! HipHipHOORAAAY! And I have had a hard time lately… stress and friends and all that.

Omigash! Ichigo's training! Neheheheh. Aww Hisana, don't worry. Ichigo will save her: Or at least I hope so. Also next week I won't be here because I'm going to an overnight trip for a week! Yay! Away from parents! I'll try to put up 18 tomorrow or the weekend, maybe even 19. Well, see you! And Review

P.S. WOOOW! SEVENTEEN! W O O O T !


	18. MP5K Submachine Gun

A/N: Hey, 18!

Oh and to the albybothergurl, if you don't like this then don't freaking waste your time reading it, also, if the characters are OOC to you, I'm sorry because this is my first TIME! Grr, reviews like these don't really make me mad, but you could at least try to say it in a NICER way? GEEZE! Okay, enough, if I don't stop now, I'll end up blabbing.

Here it is EIGHTEEN!

--

Ichigo was tired. They had spent all night shooting moving targets with various guns; his favourite was the MP5K submachine gun. They way it easily fired and was light enough. Ichigo fired at the moving bunnies, not missing a single one. It was a hard practice, but he had gotten good.

"Excellent Kurosaki-san!" Urahara clapped. Ichigo nodded. "Now that you know how to shoot moving targets, we must move on to shooting moving targets that shoot back at you!"

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Shoot at moving targets with guns!" Urahara said.

"And who are we supposed to call up?" Ichigo asked.

"Not who Kurosaki-san, but what." He patted an object. "This is Robagun!"

"A what?" Ichigo asked.

"A Robagun! A Robot holding a gun?" Urahara said. Ichigo gave him a blank look.

"And what is it supposed to do?" Ichigo examined the metallic robot. It was holding one gun in each hand, a pistol and a machine gun.

"It chases you and shoots, and you do the same to him." Urahara explained.

"So… it can kill me?" Ichigo looked up.

Urahara nodded.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ichigo leapt back and pointed at Urahara.

"Um, no?" Urahara answered.

"No way, am I going to play tag with a robot who has two guns on his hands!" Ichigo said.

"Only way for you to learn. And besides, you don't want to shoot REAL people now do you?" Urahara said.

Ichigo sighed. "Alright."

"Here, choose one." He pointed to the table.

On it were a machine gun, a revolver, a musket, a shotgun and Ichigo's favourite, a submachine gun. He picked it up.

"Ah, good choice, the MP5K." He told him to go to the field. Which now had concrete slabs, used as cover for shooting and random guns on the floor, just in case.

Ichigo walked out and took shelter behind one of the pillars, ready for his attacking, moving, shiny, metal friend. He looked to his side, and the robot snapped to attention. It was walking so naturally it looked almost human. Urahara grinned at his beautiful creation, and took out a remote control. He gripped the handles of his submachine gun. It was now or never.

"NOW OR NEVER KUROSAKI-SAN! You have to move for the robot to target you!" Urahara yelled.

"Don't I at least get some sort of protection?!" He yelled back.

"Hey! We want you to be ready!" Urahara said. "Now I know where you are." He told himself.

The robot turned to the pillar and shot at the concrete with his pistol. Ichigo jumped. Shit. It found him. Ichigo peeked out, and rolled to the next nearest protection. The robot used his machine gun as Ichigo rolled behind the big concrete slab. He took a big breath in; he looked up from his shelter and eyed the robot. It shot at him again; he quickly ducked.

"URAHARA! YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" He yelled.

"HEY! THAT'S THE POINT!" Urahara yelled back.

Ichigo looked up again and eyed the robot's spot he memorized it and aimed. The robot shot at him again. _Darn, no time to aim._

"In real life there's no time to aim!" Urahara yelled. Ichigo's vein pulsed.

He looked up, and saw that the robot was no longer there.

"Shit!" He looked beside him and saw that Robagun was there. He quickly ran off as the robot shot at him.

"Good reflexes!" Urahara complimented.

Ichigo turned and shot at the robot. He hit its head and it's chest, and it left dents on the robot. The robot shot back at his legs as he was running.

"HEY!" He ducked behind another concrete slab.

"Good aim, right for the weak spots! But remember Kurosaki-san! They are not that slow!" Urahara yelled, as the robot chased after him.

The scene played over and over again, Ichigo was shooting in the same places, the head, the chest, and the gut. Urahara chuckled. Then he saw that Ichigo had disappeared, he looked around, his face expressionless. Then the small nose of his MP5K gun appeared above a concrete slab. Bam! Right on the back of the head of the robot, exactly where the switch was. The robot fell, lifeless. Ichigo stood up and blew the smoke from his gun. Urahara shook his head.

"Pay attention." He said. Ichigo turned and saw another robot and it pulled the trigger. Bam.

Ichigo put his arms over his head. Was he dead? He opened one eye and saw a brown cork in front of him, bobbing up and down. Urahara snickered.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Ichigo yelled.

"Lesson 4, is always be aware. You never know where the mafia hide their men. You will need a keen sense of hearing for this." Urahara said. "You really thought I was going to kill you?"

"Then why did that other robot have real guns?" Ichigo asked. Urahara shrugged.

"Okay, try that again, with two this time!" Urahara said.

And with that they started again. Pretty soon, Ichigo was faster at predicting the enemy's moves. Urahara was enjoying playing with his robots and soon all five of his robots had fallen to the ground, lifeless.

"Bravo! It only took you five hours!" Urahara said.

"Knowing that I would get killed. Yes, I wanted it to end A.S.A.P." He said.

"You deserve a prize!" Urahara grinned.

"Oh? Do I get some sleep?" Ichigo asked.

"No, time is of the essence. Your prize is, Lesson 5!" Urahara said.

--

Ichigo grabbed his bike, now that it was fixed, he could ride it again. He saw Urahara take out a crimson red bike. Ichigo stared at it in awe. Urahara noticed him.

"You like? Best one of it's kind." He patted the tank. "Next lesson. Here." He threw the MP5K at Ichigo, who frantically caught it.

"I TOLD YOU! Don't throw guns around!" He yelled.

"So sorry, any way get on your bike. It's time to teach you how to dodge bullets while on the bike." He said.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T TEACH THAT TO SOMEONE!" Ichigo said.

"Oh yes I can. You'll see. Basically stay ahead, and dodge as much as possible. I learned from my keen sense of hearing and direction. And since a bullet travels a straight path, the direction in which you hear it from, will be the spot you avoid. Simple ne?" He said.

"What if they're holding two guns?" He said.

"Then how do they drive?" He grinned evilly.

"What if there are two people?" Ichigo asked.

"…Okay now we begin. Go on. I'll make you learn." Urahara said, as he put his helmet on.

Ichigo sped off, turning several laps before Urahara joined him. Urahara took out his pistol and fired at the floor. Ichigo turned in surprise. Urahara just nodded and pulled the trigger again.

"KEEP LOOKING FORWARD!" He yelled. Ichigo quickly turned to the front.

Ichigo analyzed Urahara's words. _Listen carefully_. Urahara aimed his gun at Ichigo's back. He pulled the trigger. Bam. Ichigo leaned to the right, and the bullet missed. Urahara grinned under his helmet. He pulled his trigger again, bam, and Ichigo leaned to the left. Urahara started to speed it up. Bam to the left and as soon as Ichigo leaned to the right, he fired again. Ichigo, caught by surprise, hastily leaned to the left and ended up falling over. He rolled to the side and his Zangetsu fell to the ground.

"You need to realize, that people shoot faster." He looked down at the boy on the floor.

"And what am I supposed to do? Slow time down?" He said.

"No, act faster, think quicker." Urahara said. "Get up."

Ichigo got up and went back onto his bike, and it started again. Urahara shot at him twice from the same place. Ichigo leaned to the left, and then Urahara pulled the trigger again, and again and again. And each time Ichigo leaned to the left or right, successfully dodging the consecutive bullets that came at him. Urahara stopped and Ichigo did as well.

"Very good. Now, you will need to learn how to shoot from your bike." Urahara said. And this time he handed Ichigo the MP5K submachine gun. "You can keep it."

Ichigo looked at his very first gun, he was proud. He doubted his mom would like him to have guns, but she was probably proud too.

"You will be most likely get chased, and not be the chaser. Since they are after you of course. It takes a lot of balance and multi-tasking to handle a gun while on a bike. And with your gun, it requires two hands, for a beginner anyway. I know that when we started I always told you to aim carefully, and it is still necessary. But you need to aim quickly, act quickly." He said. Ichigo nodded. He sighed.

"I'll just show you instead." He said. "Go, you are the prey, I am the hunter. But we can easily change that." He jumped onto his bike and Ichigo did the same. And the game of tag began again.

--

Rukia woke up to the sound of chirping in her room. She squinted at the light coming from the window. She was used to Ichigo's pitch-dark closet. As her eyes adjusted, she remembered where she was, a prisoner in a furnished room. He got up and saw that there was food on the desk. She quickly ate it; she was very hungry for some reason. She sat on the chair, staring out the high barred window. She sighed, and then she heard the jingling of keys.

"So you're awake huh?" A man with a long, white hat came through the open door. He had white hair and an evil grin.

"Yes." Rukia turned back to the window.

"What's wrong? You depressed that you're going to die?" He asked.

"I doubt I will die, because one, they will need me for the money and two, if Ichigo comes and sees that I'm already dead, he'll-" She paused.

"Oh? You think you're little boyfriend will save you? Think again." He said. He walked over to Rukia.

"No, but I'm sure he'll try. And…" She turned quickly and swung her leg around her feet and tripped him. He fell down with a loud thump, and Rukia kicked him in the gut. She took his keys and ran out. She stopped. "And never let your guard down."

She ran out of the room and was soon chased down. She turned the corner hoping to loose them when she bumped into a black shirt. She looked up and saw a man who looked like Edorad from a few nights before. He was bald and dark, and a bit bigger. He grinned evilly.

"So, you are trying to escape?" He chuckled.

"Thanks a lot, Yammy, I was about to get her." The man she had kicked down came.

"No D-Roy, you were just about to loose her." He pushed Rukia on. "C'mon, back to your cell midget. And give me those keys." He put his hand out. Reluctantly, Rukia placed the keys into his hands.

She went back to her room and the door shut behind her. She gritted her teeth. _Damn it, so close_. She sat down on the chair and looked out the window again. Trying to hold back her tears.

--

Byakuya sat at his desk, talking to Isshin on the phone. They both had no idea where their kids were; Hisana sat there, listening to their conversation.

"Yes. I see, yes, I know." He said and nodded. He hung up. "It seems like Ichigo is off somewhere, probably trying to rescue Rukia, and Rukia… has been kidnapped."

"I should have known." Hisana said. "Let's help her!"

"Well, I can, but they probably want her for money from me." Byakuya said.

"Then what do we do? Just sit here? No one else can help!" Hisana said.

"Then maybe," He looked away. "It's up to Kurosaki."

Hisana smiled, she knew it took him a lot to say that. She got up and walked over to her husband, and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Maybe it is. But we can still help." She said.

--

Ichigo turned and pulled the trigger at Urahara who easily dodged them, and then he took out his gun and shot at Ichigo. Ichigo looked forward and quickly leaned to the right and left.

"Damn it!" He said.

He turned again and shot at Urahara.

"BALANCE! Look forward aim quickly!" He said.

Ichigo did as he said, but ended up crashing. He fell and lay on the floor.

"So, you're giving up?" Urahara came over to him.

"No." He said and he got up. No sleep for three days, THREE DAYS! He wasn't going to give up now! He collapsed, and fell into a deep sleep. Urahara looked at the sleeping boy and asked Tessai to carry him to the room.

--

Ichigo woke up and forgot that he wasn't at his house. His stomach growled as he sat up. He got up and walked over to the door when Urahara came in. Ichigo jumped back.

"Kurosaki-san! You're awake!" Urahara said. Ichigo's stomach growled. "My, you must be starving! Tessai!" Tessai came in with a plate full of food. On it there was rice, veggies, and chicken with a glass of milk. Tessai set the plate down and Ichigo gobbled it in.

"I see you're all better Kurosaki-san! Did you know you slept for twelve hours?" He chuckled.

"Mhmm." Ichigo said, his mouth full.

"Anyway hurry up! You have not yet learned how to shoot someone on a bike while on a bike. We have been training for about four days now. And I expect to finish today!" He said.

Ichigo gulped down the glass of milk. Urahara stood up and left for the basement with Ichigo behind him.

Urahara handed Ichigo his gun and Ichigo sped off turning a few laps before Urahara followed him. Urahara pulled the trigger and bullets came for Ichigo, he leaned to his left. Urahara shot at him again, and this time Ichigo leaned to the right and then to the left quickly. Ichigo kept one hand on the bike and saw turned, he pulled the trigger, but he could not keep always ended up missing. Urahara shot at him, and Ichigo quickly leaned the right.

"Damn it!" He said. He simply could not do both at the same time.

If he could use both of his hands, he pondered at the thought as he dodged Urahara's bullets. _Zangetsu, lead me, for now; I have to kill this guy._ He slowly let go of the handlebars, with both arms off he turned, and gripped the MP5K in his hands. Urahara had a shocked expression on. It was insane to let go of the handlebars like that, but here he was, staring at a boy about ten years younger than him, doing the impossible. Ichigo shot at Urahara; he dodged the bullets left and right. He shot at Urahara again but this time, as he leaned to the right, he aimed for his chest.

Urahara fell backwards. He rolled away and lay there. Ichigo came over and looked at the man on the floor.

"Are you bleeding?" He asked.

"No." He grinned as he showed Ichigo the bulletproof vest he was wearing. "Almost went through though." He said as he showed him the hole the bullet had made.

"So, am I ready?" Ichigo asked.

"If you think you are." He said.

"So what now?" Ichigo looked around.

"Now, we call for back-up." He stood up and dusted himself.

--

Renji picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Ichigo. Yeah? What? When? So what do we do? Right now? Okay, I'll see you there." He hung up the phone. "That was Ichigo, I have to go."

He walked over to Tatsuki who was on the couch playing video games; he kissed her on the forehead.

"Well then I'm coming too." Tatsuki turned the game off.

"No you're not. You'll get hurt." Renji said as he picked up his keys.

"No I won't, I can fight." She said.

"Well you're staying here. And that's final." Renji said.

"Since when do men tell me what to do?" Tatsuki asked.

"Since now." Renji said.

"Well, I don't have to listen." Tatsuki picked up her gloves.

"No, you're staying here!" Renji said.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Tatsuki yelled.

"OH YES, I CAN!" Renji yelled.

"Bring it on tough guy." Tatsuki put her fists up.

"Not now Tatsuki." Renji opened the door.

"Well then, I'm coming and that's final." Tatsuki followed him out the door.

--

A/N: HI! Yeah, chapter eighteen. Wow, Renji and Tatsuki. Lol, I need reviews! As I said before constructive comments, not mean sounding constructive comments, but nice sounding ones.  Pweese?

Oh, and I can't wait until they go after Rukia! Action there! Yeap. But not until next week; sorry, I have to go away on a trip for a week at school. YAY!


	19. MP5K Submachine Gun 2

A/N: Yay! Nineteen. It's late, like 10 p.m. LOL okay not that late. Here it is NINETEEN! OMIGASH!

WARNING: Inuyasha characters in this chapter.

--

Ichigo said hello to Renji, Urahara, Koga and Chad. And surprisingly, Tatsuki and Orihime followed, Ichigo tried to persuade them to leave but saw that it was no use, they wanted to help Rukia. Urahara looked at the group.

"This is it? Four men and two girls?" Urahara asked.

"You forgot about us." They turned to see the familiar silver hair. Inuyasha walked up to them, along with Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"OH, right, them too." Renji rolled his eyes.

"Hey, got a problem red head?" Inuyasha glared.

"No, not at all." Renji looked away.

"Okay, now you have seven men and four girls. Hm, and can they shoot? Can they bike?" Urahara asked the group.

"Hell yeah." Inuyasha answered. Tatsuki nodded and Orihime did as well.

"YOU CAN BIKE?" Koga yelled.

"No, but I can handle a gun pretty well." Orihime smiled.

"Well, I guess this is it then?" Urahara said.

"Oh, I got a call from Kagura she said that she and Sesshomaru are helping." Ichigo said.

"And so are we." Everyone turned, their jaws dropped. Before them stood Byakuya and Hisana, who were in front of a black and pink bike, and Hisana in front of a silver one.

"BRAVO! You now have a super team!" Urahara clapped. Byakuya stared him down. Urahara stopped clapping and shrugged.

He gathered them up and separated them into groups to try and capture Rukia as quietly as possible. Meaning, no bullet should be shot at anyone. But they had their guns just in case.

"You guys will go through here, there won't be any guards but a password to get in. If you guys get into any fights, try to dispose of them quickly." Urahara said. "But remember, they are slick." They nodded in unison.

Byakuya looked at Hisana, her face was serious but you could clearly see the excitement in her eyes. She had been so happy to ride on Raikou again.

"Byakuya, you will be needed to dispose of any of the captains if they try to help." Urahara said.

"And why are you bossing me around?" He said.

"Because I am the son of a mafia leader." Urahara's face remained expressionless. Byakuya simply stared at the man. "Ichigo, your top priority is to rescue Rukia. Get in and out as quickly as possible. Renji, Ishida and Chad will be your backup. Be sure to carry a gun for Rukia." Ichigo nodded with Renji, Uryuu and Chad.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Koga, Shippo, and Tatsuki. You guys will be on the outside, slowly making your way in. You will be back up in case of emergency. Orihime, you will come with me." Ishida's eyebrow rose.

"Hisana, you are responsible for carrying Rukia away. I don't think she will be needing her own bike for this." Hisana nodded.

"Alright. Break out; we will leave in five-minute gaps just so it doesn't seem fishy that a herd of bikers are all heading off in one direction. Ichigo, you guys are first." Urahara said.

They picked up their rifles and spare magazines. _We're coming Rukia._

--

Rukia could hear thunder coming. She jumped up from an uneasy sleep; she rubbed her head and saw the regular food on the desk; and for the first time ate it slowly. It had been a week since she was captured and last night she heard the guards talking about the decision of killing her if they don't get the money from her brother in time. She despised their tactic; kidnapping someone so they can be used to gain money, she thought it was pathetic.

She saw a few strawberries on her plate and she stared at it. _Ichigo…_ She had given up hope on him ever coming after her, she wasn't worried or upset, she was relieved that he stayed out of the situation, at least now he wouldn't get hurt.

The door creaked open; she turned quickly and saw that it was Edorad.

"Hey, midget, Yamamoto wants to see you." Edorad pulled her out of her seat and dragged her along the hall. Then she found herself in front of the big chair, but instead of seeing Aizen, she saw an older man, with a long white beard. He stared down at Rukia, who had a fierce glare up at him. His wrinkly eyes seemed to have narrowed.

"If you are wondering where that idiot nephew of mine is, he's somewhere far away." He said.

"So? You're Urahara's father?" Rukia asked.

"Bah! Never will I ever be that idiot's father, I am only his uncle." He said.

_Man, is he old. _

"Anyway, you are in no position to be asking questions. Your brother did not get the money to us in time, what are you going to do about that?" He asked.

"I… I don't know…" She looked down at the floor.

"Hm, I see. Well, we will have to dispose of you. You are of no use to us now." He said.

"Wait! Please! Give him more time! At least until midnight?" She asked. _Oh god Ichigo, if you _are_ coming, please come quickly_.

Yamamoto pondered for a second and nodded. Edorad picked Rukia up roughly by the arm and led her to her room.

"You're planning something, aren't you midget?" Edorad asked.

"What's it to you?" Rukia said.

"Just checking, but if you are, there's no hope." He chuckled and closed the door. The lock clicked and Rukia went to her usual chair and stared out the usual window. She closed her eyes and tears slowly streamed down her face. It was not like her to cry, but she just had to.

--

Ichigo zoomed down the streets with the rest of his gang following behind him. They saw the brown building and hid their bikes somewhere near. They crept up to the building and saw the small keypad below the handle of the door. They looked around, surprised that there was no one looking out. They turned to Uryuu, who nodded and started decoding it. They stood in front of him, hiding his body. Just as Uryuu was busily typing in random numbers, the door clicked open.

Uryuu looked up and saw a man with light violet eyes and short black hair looked down at them. Uryuu gulped.

"Now, now, what do I see here? Four terribly ugly men?" He chuckled.

"Who you calling ugly?" Ichigo scowled.

"My, my, you sure do have an ugly temper." He tsked, then he took out two guns, then all together eight appeared. The boys gasped. "Surprised? Should be. I was an experiment, they attached a few extra arms to make a "super slugger" but hey, it worked." He grinned. And pulled all eight triggers at once. The boys jumped back. "I, Luppi, will dispose of your ugly faces."

He shot each of the boys once, and Renji narrowly dodged it. He took out his rifle and shot at Luppi, who jumped back.

"Ichigo, Uryuu go on ahead! Chad and I will come!" Renji said. Chad nodded and Ichigo and Uryuu dashed off.

Luppi shot at Renji with all eight of his guns, Renji ducked, avoiding them completely. Chad shot at Luppi with his shotgun. But Luppi easily leapt to the right. Chad and Renji gritted their teeth, as a few more bullets came at them.

"What do we do?" Renji asked Chad, who was huffing.

"We just have to wait until he runs out of bullets." He said calmly.

"What? That'll take too long!" Renji said.

"No talkie!" Luppi fired his guns, all in a line. Renji dodge to the left, Chad to the right; Chad then clutched his arm for he had been hit.

"CHAD!" Renji yelled.

"I'm fine." Chad said. Luppi laughed.

"You guys are too slow. I mean if I were you, I would have been able to take you out by now-" Bam, right in Luppi's chest. He looked up, his eyes were wide. Renji stood there, rifle in his hand.

"You talk too much." He scowled. Luppi held his chest.

"Finally, ugly learns how to shoot. Too late though, I already notified the rest." He fell on the ground, bleeding.

Just then, out of nowhere, a man with long blonde hair came out and beside him, a more built man with short black hair came out. The man with long hair smirked.

"Hm, seems that Luppi is dead. That guy does talk too much." He took out his two revolver guns and twirled them in his hands. The man beside him took out a gun that looked like a harquebus. Renji's eyebrow rose.

"Old much?" Renji asked. The man shot at his feet. Renji jumped.

"Now, now, Nakim. Don't be so hasty." He put his arm on the big man's chest.

"He fucking made fun of my gun, Grantz." He grunted.

"Calm down. We will dispose of him quickly. You take care of the one on the right, I'll take the left." He said. He aimed, and then a bullet pierced his arm. He looked up.

"It's our turn." Inuyasha smirked. Renji shook his head. "Go pineapple, we'll take care of this."

"Oh? More to kill? I better get a bonus for this." Grantz said; Nakim nodded. "So who was it that shot me?"

Miroku raised his hand and his head from a telescope on his rifle. He smirked at Grantz, who scowled back at him.

"Good aim eh?" Miroku grinned.

Grantz put his hand over his eyes and shot at Miroku. The bullet bounced off of the roof they were on, and Miroku jumped.

"Mine's better no?" He chuckled. Sango, seeing this put her magazine into her machine gun.

"That's DANGEROUS!" She yelled. She was worried about Miroku of course, but there was no way in hell she was going to say that. She pulled the trigger and shot at the men below them. Bullet after bullet in frightening speed. Grantz and Nakim ran for their lives away from the bullets chasing them. She ran out of bullets.

"Don't do that!" Inuyasha said, his arms over his head.

"What they did was dangerous!" She blew her bang off of her face.

"You're just mad because they shot at Miroku." He crossed his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She glared; a red aura was seen around her. Inuyasha jumped behind Kagome who just sweat dropped.

"C'mon, let's kill these guys." Inuyasha jumped off of the roof with his friends. They were now face to face with Grantz and Nakim, who smirked.

--

Ichigo ran through the dimly lit hallways. Uryuu was running beside him, looking at the piece of paper Urahara had given him.

"So where are we? Are we close?" His boots pounded on the floor as he ran.

"Well, if I know where we are… we turn left and then go down we'll find her room pretty soon." Uryuu turned the map.

"Um, do you know what you're doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, just shut up and do as I say." Uryuu said.

"So we turn left here?" Ichigo ran into a hard chest. He rubbed his nose and looked up. It was Yammy.

"And you are?" Uryuu asked, as he pushed up his glasses.

"About to kill you." He said.

"Get out of the way, we don't have time." Ichigo said.

"No way, orders are to kill you punks." He took out his rifle.

"Nice gun." Uryuu said. "But not as fast as mine." He pulled out a modified version of the rifle.

"Pssh, right. Just cuz you modified it?" He said.

"And because I'm holding it." Uryuu said.

"Why you smart ass!" He loaded his gun. Bam! Uryuu jumped back.

"Ichigo you go on ahead." He said calmly.

"Dude, you seriously cannot take this guy down." He shook his head.

"GO!" He yelled.

"Fine!" He ran off, cursing under his breath.

"Big mistake." Yammy said. Uryuu just glared at him. Uryuu pulled the trigger right for Yammy's chest he just dodged it. He shot at Uryuu who jumped up and shot at him while he was in air. Bam, bam, bam. Yammy skidded out.

"Almost." Uryuu pushed up his glasses.

Yammy dusted his black suit, "My suit is dirty." He cocked his gun and shot at Uryuu who skidded aside. Yammy then redirected it to Uryuu's face and pulled the trigger and he skidded again.

"You're fast." Yammy said sarcastically.

"I know." He pulled the trigger at Yammy, and then froze.

"But not fast enough." Yammy smirked.

Uryuu gasped, his eyes widened as he clutched his bleeding chest. He fell forward, his arms supporting him.

"Darn, I missed the heart. Why not… I try that again?" Yammy walked over to Uryuu who gasped for air.

"URYUU!" A girl screamed. Yammy turned, only to be met by a herd of bullets hitting his chest. He fell back his mouth gaped open.

Uryuu looked up, his hand still to his chest. He saw a familiar looking orange haired girl running over to him.

"Uryuu, Uryuu… are you okay?" She held him.

"Of course not." He chuckled.

"Come on, sit here." She slowly led him to the wall, where she unbuttoned her shirt and started treating the wound.

"It's no use. The bullet is in too deep." He said.

"No, no. I'll fix it don't worry." Tears streamed down her face. Urahara watched the scene from the back, a grim expression on his face.

"I'll get Urahara-san to help us." She smiled.

"Did you see Ichigo on the way here?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was running fast." She giggled.

--

Ichigo turned sharply around a corner. He ran down the empty hallway.

"Damn it! Where am I?" He said.

He tried his best to follow Uryuu's directions. But everything looked the same. Just then he heard someone yell.

"GET HER!" A man yelled. Ichigo pressed himself against a wall and watched the scene. Sure enough, it was Rukia, and she had escaped. His heart lightened, he missed that face and had been longing for it the whole time. The familiar eyes and the small, soft lips he had kissed. She ran past him and he grabbed her arm. She yelped and landed on his chest and he put his hand on her mouth. She looked up and saw the man she had been missing all this time, her eyes softened. The men ran past and turned right, and pretty soon their voices disappeared.

His hand slipped away from her mouth and she looked up.

"Ichigo." She smiled. His lips crashed down on hers, and they shared a long, soft kiss. He hugged her and smelled her hair. She chuckled.

"You missed me that much?" She said.

"I think." He laughed softly.

"Idiot, you know I could've escaped by myself." She looked up at him.

"Oh right, a midget like you can take down about fifty plus men with guns." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I can get you down can't I?" She smirked. He scowled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's get out of here." He walked ahead of her.

"You want to get out?" A familiar voice said. Ichigo turned, he saw the gun pointed at him, and it was his favourite, an MP5K. He followed the arm to a trusted face; said face smirked. "You will have to do."

"Oh c'mon, you're not really going to?" Ichigo's hand went down to the handle of his gun.

"Oh but I will." He pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Ichigo's chest.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled.

Just then, Renji and Chad came along with Inuyasha and the others. They gaped at the man standing before the collapsed Ichigo.

"Did he-" Orihime asked.

"Oh, but I did." Urahara smirked.

--

A/N/Hides under computer desk/ Okay, I know, you didn't want HIM to be the enemy, but it felt fun typing it. Hehe. Please don't kill me. I plan to get at least ten-ish reviews kay? So hurry! This is the first time I asked you know. So pwease. /Ducks, and narrowly misses a grenade/ REVIEW! I want to know what happens next too!

P.S. He IS the son of a mafia leader by the way.


	20. Forgive me, Masaki

A/N: YAY! CHAPTER TWENTY:)

--

Ichigo lay on the floor, bleeding. Rukia was over him and she sat him up. Ichigo clutched his chest and gritted his teeth. Rukia turned quickly and glared at Urahara. Urahara looked at Rukia with an expressionless face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Rukia took the spare gun out of Ichigo's pocket and held it up at Urahara. The others did the same. Urahara laughed and shook his head.

"What you don't know is that we have WAY more people than you do." He snapped his fingers. And out of nowhere men in black suits surrounded the group easily outnumbering them. They looked around in surprise and lowered their guns. Ichigo grunted.

"Why the fuck did you help me?" Ichigo looked up at the man he used to trust.

"I don't know. I guess it was… fun?" He chuckled.

"Fun? This is a sick idea of fun. Training me and sending my friends and I on a suicide mission." He coughed. Rukia went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo smiled at Rukia, who had tears flowing down her face. "It's okay." He whispered.

"Aw, how sweet. It's too bad that you're all going to die." Urahara smirked.

"Why did you shoot him?" Renji asked.

"Because, it's all about revenge. I know… revenge is bitter sweet. But that's the best kind." He chuckled.

"Revenge for what?" Renji asked.

"Because his father nearly beat me half to death. And stole the one I loved. But whatever, I've taken care of the woman. Okay, kill them." Urahara turned and left. The men, about fifty of them, surrounded the group and pointed their guns at them. One of the men shot Urahara in the arm. He instinctively put up his gun and shot the man in the heart. He fell back. Ulquiorra had shot him.

"URYUU!" Orihime screamed at the top of her lungs. She cried as she looked at Uryuu's face. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" The back of his head was bleeding, her opened hand turned into a fist.

"I… love you…" Uryuu smiled.

"Shh… I love you too." Tears streamed down her face.

"Orders." Ulquiorra said. "Let's hurry." Then five of the men yelled out in pain after the sound of guns. They turned and saw, Hirano Shinji and a small girl beside him. He had a smirk on.

"Hmph, you should have asked us for help." He said. He pulled out his gun, and about three men ran. BAM. They turned again and saw Ikakku and Senna.

"GO! TAKE CARE OF ICHIGO!" Senna yelled. Rukia nodded and Chad carried Ichigo and Uryuu despite his arm.

"Why are you just standing there? Kill them!" Yamamoto said out of nowhere.

"This will be fun." Ikakku said. Senna just giggled.

--

Chad, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki and Orihime ran down the halls. They reached the opening and saw Hisana and Byakuya. Cold rain hit their faces.

"RUKIA!" Hisana ran over to her sister.

"Not now, Ichigo and Uryuu are hurt." She said. Hisana looked over at the unconscious boys, she nodded. And Chad got on with Byakuya and Rukia with Hisana.

"Where are we going?" Chad called out.

"Our place." Hisana said.

"But there's no time!" Rukia called out.

"Then we'll make time." Hisana said and she zoomed off even faster. Byakuya followed and the others struggled to keep up.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Rukia yelled.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Hisana laughed loudly.

"Hisana, calm down." Byakuya said. Hisana stopped laughing as they turned the corner.

They dropped their bikes and ran for it. Rukia sneezed. They lay the two boys on the leather couches. Isshin came out of nowhere with a grim expression on.

"When did he get here?" Rukia looked at Isshin who had a hand to his chin.

"We decided to contact him, knowing that there would be injuries." Byakuya said. Isshin walked over to Orihime who had Uryuu's head on her lap. The blood was all over her pants but she didn't care, and she was talking to Uryuu as if he was only sleeping.

"Will he be okay?" Orihime asked, but something in her mind knew that he wouldn't be.

"He got shot at the back of his head. He doesn't have a pulse, and it seems that it has been a while… he's gone. I'm sorry." Isshin dropped Uryuu's hand slowly, and looked at Orihime who was staring at Uryuu's face.

"I knew it." She said. Despite Orihime being a little airhead sometimes, she was good at nursing people back to health; she was even good enough to be a doctor. Rukia looked at Ichigo, afraid that he would be deceased as well; she shivered at the thought.

Orihime remembered everything that happened between her and the person on her lap. She looked at Uryuu's face, and remembered his smile. She smiled despite the tears rolling down her face. From the first time they met, their first kiss, first dance…

FLASHBACK.

"Hello, I am Orihime Inoue! And you are?" She giggled.

"I'm Uryuu Ishida." He answered pushing up his glasses.

"Why don't you wear contacts?" She said.

"Huh?" He pushed his glasses up again.

"Because you keep pushing your glasses up!" She laughed.

"Um, no." He had a half-smile on.

--

"Uryuu, when you kissed me… did you mean it?" Orihime looked at the boy who was holding her hand.

"Of course." He smiled.

"But, how do you know?" She put a finger on her chin.

"Because it feels right." He laughed. He kissed her on the lips and she blinked in surprise. "Did that feel right?"

"Yes it did." She laughed as he handed her his extra helmet.

END OF FLASHBACK.

--

"Uryuu… we were going to get married… and have kids and… I would cook them fabulous meals… and you were going to help them with homework… and then we would get a dog… and…and…" She sobbed loudly. "I love you so much, I don't want you to go Uryuu…" She cried even more.

"Orihime, we have to clean you up." Tatsuki put her arm around Orihime's shoulders.

"No… please." She sniffled. But finally she nodded after a long contemplation. She kissed Uryuu's lips, and she got up with Tatsuki and they left for the bathroom.

Rukia smiled reassuringly to Orihime who tried her best to smile back. Rukia turned to Isshin who was looking at Ichigo's face.

"He's lost a lot of blood." He said, as he looked at Ichigo's wound. "Wash him and bandage this up. He will live; the bullet very narrowly missed his heart, narrowly. And I still feel a weak pulse so…" Rukia felt as if a huge weight disappeared off of her chest. Renji and Chad carried Ichigo off to clean and cover his wound. Rukia stayed in the living room with Isshin and her sister and brother in law. Isshin talked to them about Urahara and what his tactics might be when he all of the sudden got up.

"I have to go." He nodded to Byakuya and left.

Rukia saw Orihime come down from the stairs and she had a red nose with puffy eyes. Orihime smiled a sad smile. She sat down beside Rukia and Hisana left with Byakuya to make some soup; much to Byakuya's dismay for he absolutely hated cooking. Orihime played with her fingers and Rukia saw the blood on her pants.

"Maybe… I can give you extra pants?" Rukia said.

"No, it's okay. I doubt they'll fit me." Orihime said.

"I'm so… sorry." Rukia said.

"It's okay Kuchiki-san. He wanted to rescue you, and at least I made him happy." She said.

"But he died! He got killed! ALL BECAUSE OF ME! Hime, don't you think _I_ should have died? Don't you think so? I would rather have died… than hurt you." She said. "It's all because of me…"

"No Kuchiki-san, if you died, I would've died. Along with Ichigo." She smiled, tears streamed down her face. "It's true that I would've loved it if Uryuu stayed alive. But there are sacrifices for every inch of happiness. The more sadness the more happiness there will be! And if you did die… I'm sure Ichigo would've killed himself for not being able to rescue you." She wiped the tears from her face. "SO SHUT UP KUCHIKI-SAN! I will find someone, and if not, I will love Uryuu forever, you know that." She grinned broadly. Rukia smiled and tears flowed down her face, she sat there, crying with Orihime.

--

Ichigo woke up and saw Renji and Chad talking. Pain froze his body as he tried to sit up. He grimaced and clutched his chest. He saw the bandage and the blood, he tried to recall what happened, but the last thing he remembered was Rukia's crying face. Rukia!

"Where's Rukia?" He asked.

"Downstairs of course." Renji said. "You should rest, they'll come up with dinner soon." Ichigo's face was pale; he did loose a lot of blood.

"Ichigo, stay in bed, your body needs to recuperate." Chad said.

"But… is Rukia okay?" Ichigo asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, don't worry." Renji said. Ichigo drifted off into a light sleep.

Rukia sneezed. She rubbed her nose as she chopped vegetables. Orihime and Hisana were talking bout strange food combinations like jelly and pepper, ice cream and chicken, the list would go on but Rukia would always shiver at the thought. She sneezed again.

"I think someone's talking about you Kuchiki-san." Orihime giggled.

"I wonder who it is." Hisana said.

They put the vegetables in the pot and stirred it. Renji walked into the kitchen.

"Rukia, Ichigo wants to see you, and he's trying to get up." Renji said as He ran ahead of Rukia.

They opened the door to the guest bedroom and Ichigo sat up. Rukia smiled at seeing him again, although his face was pale. He smiled at her as she walked over. Chad pushed Renji out of the room, who wanted to stay and watch, but then Tatsuki knocked him out and dragged him away.

"Your face is pale." Rukia put her hand up to Ichigo's face.

"I'm fine don't worry." He held her hand.

"That's what you said before you blacked out." She said and bit her lip.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry." Ichigo laughed.

"Of course not!" She said and wiped her eyes. "Did it hurt?" Her hand touched the bandages. "I mean when the bullet entered you."

"No, I couldn't feel anything until after the bullet went through." He said. Rukia explored his chest and abs and he laughed at how she studied every detail. "You like?"

"Shut up." She punched his face.

"HEY I'M INJURED!" He said as he rubbed his face.

"I'll bring you dinner." She said as she left the room.

--

Isshin drove to the warehouse and saw Urahara outside smoking. He approached Urahara and he dropped his cigarette.

"I heard they aren't dead." Urahara said, his hand on his hat.

"Of course not." Isshin said. "Why were you trying to kill my son? Revenge right? Masaki wouldn't like this."

"Masaki? Masaki's dead." Urahara chuckled. "Besides, I wanted to hurt you bad. Like you hurt me." His face was hidden behind his fan.

"I didn't hurt you, you hurt Masaki. And she still forgave you. So I try to treat you the way she wanted me to. But for now, let's say she's not watching." He took out a rifle and aimed at Urahara.

"You're really not going to shoot are you?" Urahara said, his arms up.

"Oh yes I will." Isshin pulled the trigger. Urahara fell back; he lay there, then got back up and dusted himself.

"Bullet proof vest." He grinned.

"Figures." Isshin said. "Why not, we fight, hand to hand? Won't that be fair?"

Urahara pondered at the thought then nodded.

"But at where I choose." Isshin said.

"And where is that?" Urahara asked.

"The alley where you hurt Masaki." Isshin said. "And no minions." Urahara agreed. And they sped off.

They left their bikes in the corner and cleared their pockets. It was an old-fashioned fistfight. They took their stance. Isshin came at Urahara fist in the air and Urahara dodged it. Isshin fell forward, only to be kicked by Urahara. He slid on the cement ground. Urahara had gotten faster. He punched again but this time added a kick at Urahara's legs. Urahara fell and got up immediately, but Isshin punched him in the gut and he skidded away. Urahara got up and punched the on coming Kurosaki in the face, said man tripped him and Urahara fell on the ground. Isshin kicked him and Urahara grabbed Isshin's leg and pulled him down. He jumped up and elbowed Isshin in the back. Isshin turned over, grabbed Urahara and threw him off. He stood up. Urahara did as well. They ran at each other with fists in the air, in the last minute Isshin withdrew his arm and kicked Urahara in the gut. Urahara flew back and landed in a pile of boxes. He started coughing blood. Isshin pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Urahara. He wiped his bleeding lip.

"You're cheating." Urahara said as he looked up at the man towering before him.

"You cheated my son, my wife, and cheated my trust. Can't I cheat just once?" Isshin pulled the trigger and Urahara fell back, his chest bleeding. _Masaki forgive me. But he hurt our son; I will arrange a funeral tomorrow at least._

--

Rukia sneezed as she brought Ichigo's bowl up the stairs into the guest room, only to find that he wasn't there. She ran into the bathroom and he wasn't there either. She looked in her bedroom and there was Ichigo, playing with Raikou.

"Ichigo, you scared me for a second." Rukia said, as she put the tray down.

"Oh my god, I scared Rukia Kuchiki!" Ichigo laughed.

"Shut up!" She threw her sketchbook at him. "EAT!" Ichigo quickly went over to the hot bowl and sipped the soup.

"So do you like it?" Rukia said. She sneezed again.

"Yes I do." He smiled. Rukia sneezed.

"Did you know Uryuu… died?" She said.

"What?" He looked up from his bowl, with a surprised face on.

"Yeah… he got shot… in the back of the head…" She said, looking at her lap, she sniffled.

"And… Orihime?" He asked.

"She's hiding it quite well actually… but I know she's hurting." Rukia said. She sneezed again. "And it was all my fault Ichigo, all my fault…" She started crying, and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Rukia!" He said, and frantically crawled over to her side. He felt her forehead; it was burning hot. Tears were still streaming down her face. _Rukia…_

--

A/N: YAAAY! I FINISHED TWENTY!! WOOT! 10-12 reviews please. No, It's not over yet. :P Man I really have to get Chapter three of TriAngled Love up… Well, REVIEW. Nighty, night.


	21. The Last Chappie

A/N: Yes! Chapter 21!!

Warning: Last Chapter, review if I should make a small chapter after this. :)

--

Ichigo looked at Rukia's peaceful face. She had a high fever and it was pouring buckets outside. He remembered everything that happened between them and how they were still together. He liked her a lot, in fact enough to love her. Despite the pain in his chest from the bullet that narrowly missed his heart, he loved her a lot. It's been bugging him for a while now, but he could never find a way to tell her. Rukia turned to the side, her hair draped over her face. Ichigo put it back in place and she woke up.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up." He whispered.

"No, that's okay." She smiled. "What happened?"

"You fainted from a high fever." Ichigo said. "And you're still burning hot." He felt her head.

"Oh… are you okay?" She said.

"You're sick and you're worrying about me? You're such an idiot." Ichigo chuckled.

"You're the idiot." She flipped to the other side, staring out the window.

Orihime opened the creaking door, a tray of food in her hands.

"Ah! Good evening Kuchiki-san! You still didn't eat dinner." She placed the tray on the table.

Rukia got up and wobbled over to the table, she fell and Ichigo caught her in the nick of time. She put her hand on Ichigo's arm as if to say 'I'm okay'. She sat down on the floor and rubbed her head. She looked up at Orihime who was looking at her with a worried expression on.

"I'm so sorry Orihime. It was all my fault…" She looked down at the bowl before her.

"No, Kuchiki-san, it's nobody's fault." Orihime said. Just then she heard Tatsuki call her from downstairs. "Ah! I'm coming! Get better Kuchiki-san." She smiled and ran out of the room.

Rukia bit her lip and tears flowed down her face. Ichigo saw her shaking and looked at her.

"Ichigo, why did you have to rescue me?" She said.

"I… Rukia you were an important friend to us, I had to rescue you, and I wanted to rescue you. So don't cry." He said as he wiped her tears.

"No Ichigo, you could have just left me to die. I was happy that you weren't hurt! I had no regrets. And look what happened! URYUU DIED BECAUSE OF ME! Uryuu died… I hurt one of my closest friends… It was all my fault…" She slumped, tears continued to flow down her face.

Ichigo frowned; it wasn't like Rukia to emotionally break down, especially in front of him. He hugged Rukia by the waist and Rukia jumped. He placed his face on her right shoulder and smelled her hair.

"You know, you always smell like strawberries." He chuckled.

"You idiot, you should hate me." She said.

"I shouldn't, I wanted to rescue you. And it is not your fault. You should know that." He shifted her onto his lap and Rukia leaned back on him and Ichigo hugged her tighter.

"Why did you want to rescue me so bad?" Rukia said.

"Because…" He paused. "Because I would have missed you so bad." He answered.

"Yeah right. I know you hate midgets." She got up from his lap and turned her attention to the soup. She ate it slowly.

"I do not hate midgets. How can I? I mean… I think I'm in love with one…" He said. Rukia jumped, her heart fluttered, her stomach twisted.

"Oh? And who is it?" She said calmly.

"You know very well who it is." He turned her around and kissed her. Her eyes softened. When they finally broke apart, she smiled.

"You know I'm sick." Rukia said. She turned back to her soup and drank it up hungrily.

"So what? I'll be sick with you then." He grinned and jumped into her bed.

"HEY!" She jumped on him and he yelled out in pain.

"OUCH! You hit my wound!" He said, clutching his chest.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She put her hand on his chest and Ichigo grinned. He grabbed her wrist and thrust her under him. Rukia let out a yelp as she hit the bed. She looked up at the towering boy above her, who had her arms and legs trapped.

"Gotcha." He smirked.

"HEY! Not fair you idiot!" She said. "HELP!" She laughed.

"Oh no, no, no." He kissed her on the lips, his hands on her waist. Rukia wandered to his chest and then to his back. She moved her legs and Ichigo moaned.

--

"KUCHIKI-SAN! KUCHIKI-SAN!" Orihime stood at the door and gawked. Before her were Ichigo and Rukia kissing and groping each other. They were both half-naked with Rukia in her underwear (bra & panties) and Ichigo in his boxers. They didn't seem to notice Orihime's shouting from the door, as they kissed and moaned. Orihime shook her head and closed her mouth. She knocked on the door and the two quickly looked up. Orihime scratched the back of her head and laughed.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san… I need to talk to you…" Orihime said, she couldn't stop staring at Ichigo's chest, and she blushed. "Never mind… pardon my interference please, go back to what you were doing, I can tell you tomorrow!" She said as the pair quickly put their clothes back on.

"No! It's okay Orihime, um… what is it?" Rukia fixed her hair. Ichigo scowled as he put his pants on, she said that they could go back to what they were doing, and now they were out of bed.

"Um, I can tell you tomorrow! It's okay!" She waved her hands in front of her face.

"No, Orihime, if you need help I can help. Especially now." She said. Orihime nodded and went over to Rukia. Rukia looked at Ichigo and he put up his hands and left.

"So what is it?" Rukia sat on the bed with Orihime.

"I'm…" Orihime said.

"I'm what?" Rukia said.

"I'm… pregnant." Orihime said.

"You are? Congrats! Who's the father?" Rukia hugged Orihime. Then she realized her words. "Oh, Orihime I…"

"It's okay! I told you, that I would love Uryuu forever and here I am having his baby!" Orihime grinned.

"But, the baby won't have a father…" Rukia looked at Orihime's belly.

"It's okay Kuchiki-san, I know you and Kurosaki-kun and Chad and Renji and Tatsuki and I know everyone will be there to help me!" She exclaimed and her tears flowed down her face. "Although… I would have loved for the baby to meet its father…" She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Rukia didn't know what to do, so she just hugged her and Orihime hugged her back.

"Yes, I know the baby would have loved to meet its father, but remember what you said? Your love for Uryuu will be there and since Uryuu is still sort of with us he will be very happy! Don't worry." Now Rukia was crying.

"Yes, I know. I'm sure it'll turn out exactly like him." She smiled through her tears.

"So, how are you going to take care of it when it's born? You have school you know, and a few months from now we'll be graduating." Rukia said.

"I guess I'll have to drop out… my grades are okay…" She said, finger to her chin.

"I know!" Rukia said. "My sister can take care of it for you!"

"I don't know… it'll be a burden." She said.

"No don't worry! She loves kids! I can't wait to tell her!" Rukia said.

"Um, Kuchiki-san, can we not tell her until I don't know… a few weeks from now?" Orihime said.

"Oh, okay then." Rukia smiled at Orihime. "Let's go downstairs."

"But you need your rest Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said.

"Don't worry, I feel a bit better." She said.

"Oh, I see… after that whole…" Orihime giggled. Rukia blushed as they walked down the stairs.

--

"RUKIA!" Hisana nearly squashed her sister as she jumped to her and hugged her.

"Hisana," Byakuya said.

"I'm glad you're okay! I was so worried! I thought you were going to die! Your temperature was so high!" She hugged Rukia tighter.

"Um, Kuchiki-san…" Orihime said.

"Hisana, you're going to kill her." Byakuya said as he sipped his coffee. So far it's been a long night.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled.

"Are you okay Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"I'm so glad everyone is finally here. I have news to tell you. Urahara is dead." Isshin said with a serious face on. The group had shocked faces on. (Except Byakuya.)

"What? How? And when?" Ichigo said.

"I just received news from Sesshomaru. He said Yamamoto might have killed him, although they aren't positive on how." Isshin said.

"Damn it… I wanted to kill him myself." Ichigo muttered.

"But that would be murder Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know." Ichigo said.

"Anyway, this has been a long night, I think we should get some sleep." Tatsuki said.

The group nodded. Rukia sighed, she slept for like two hours, and she wasn't tired at all. The group said their good nights, and headed to their rooms. Tatsuki and Orihime in one and Renji and Chad in another, it's a good thing there were a lot of rooms. Rukia, after a lot of bickering with Ichigo, finally decided to let him stay in the room with her. Pretty soon, the house was quiet.

Rukia woke up in the middle of the night from a cold sweat. She breathed in and out heavily and went downstairs to get a glass of water. She closed the refrigerator and jumped when she saw Ichigo behind her.

"Oh, hey…" She said. Ichigo just nodded and pulled out a carton of milk, he chugged it down and threw the carton into the garbage. Rukia sat at the table, and watched as Ichigo chugged it down. Ichigo turned to her and she stopped drinking her water.

"Are you okay Rukia?" Ichigo said.

"I'm fine… I just couldn't sleep right." She said.

"Oh," He said.

"What was that whole milk chugging business?" She smirked.

"I crave milk at night sometimes. It was something my mother always gave me before bed… and when I can't sleep I drink it." He said as he scratched his head. Rukia laughed, no wonder he was so tall. "So you'll be going back to bed soon?"

"I can't sleep…" She said.

"I can help…" Ichigo said.

"No." Rukia laughed. "My brother would kill us."

"NO! I meant… warm milk would help you sleep. And maybe… staying out in the balcony for a while?" He said he felt his face heat up.

"Sure," She said. "I didn't mean…"

"No, no." Ichigo said. There was an awkward silence.

"Head back up and I'll prepare your milk." He said. Rukia nodded and put her cup in the sink. She walked up the stairs and smiled, _Ichigo is so kind. Sure he can be an ass, but he sometimes shows his mushy side._ She laughed. She opened her balcony door and stepped outside.

Ichigo followed with a glass of milk and handed it to her with a smile. She sipped it and found the warmth pleasant. It was a windy cold night before they went to bed, and now it was cool and crisp. Then Rukia saw a snowflake make its way to the ground. She gasped and Ichigo looked up and saw thousands of snowflakes down to the earth. Rukia shivered but she didn't leave her spot, she stared in awe at the snowflakes.

"They're so pretty!" Rukia said.  
"Yes, I know." Ichigo smiled.

"Ichigo… did I ever tell you?" Rukia paused.

"Tell me what?" Ichigo said.

"That… I'm in love with a… big strawberry idiot?" She said.

"Oh? And who is that?" Ichigo smirked.

"You know very well who it is." She said as they kissed.

--

One year later.

Orihime woke up to the crying baby. She was now living with Rukia and she always felt bad for it. Although they always said that it was okay, she would always say thank you everyday. She held the little baby in her arms as she fed it. His hair was starting to grow, and it was black just like his father's. She smiled and started to tell the baby all about his father. When the baby was done he would coo or blab. He was so smart just like his father. She put him gently back into his crib, that Rukia provided, and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Ryu." She smiled.

She sighed as she walked back to her bed. She loved Ryu; ever since the first day she had laid eyes on him. Also, everyone was with her, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Tatsuki, Chad, they were all there with her, supporting her. But she still missed Uryuu, she would think of him everyday. Although, she had Ryu, and she was going to take care of him well. She was going to teach him how to shoot a gun, and Ichigo was going to teach him how to bike, when he's a little older. She smiled as she closed her eyes. It was going to be a happy life.

--

Five-ish years later.

Ichigo Kurosaki, twenty-four years old, now studying as a doctor.

Rukia Kuchiki, twenty-four years old, now studying as a teacher.

Orihime Inoue, twenty-four years old, now studies as a nurse, one kid.

Chad Yasturo, twenty-four years old, now working as an FBI agent.

Renji and Tatsuki Abarai married with their own karate business, with two kids, both also twenty-four years old.

Ichigo looked at his watch and tapped his pen on the table; he planned to meet Rukia at the coffee shop today, and was getting impatient as the clock ticked slowly. When they were dismissed he dashed out of his desk and down the hall. He put on his jacket, scarf and his helmet. He jumped on Zangetsu and zoomed off.

Rukia read her notes over one last time and the class was dismissed, she put on her jacket, scarf and white helmet with the chappy bunnies on the side. She was to meet Ichigo at the coffee shop and he wanted to tell her something important. And Rukia also had something important to tell him. She jumped on Sode no Shirayuki and zoomed off.

Snow flew past their faces as they drove down the white roads past cars with frosted windows. Motor biking was dangerous in winter and they were very careful. They met each other at the front and took their helmets off in unison. They smiled at each other and walked into the coffee shop. Ichigo sat at the table nearest the window and looked in his pockets. He sighed, relieved, that he didn't loose it. Rukia came with two cups of coffee and placed them on the table.

"So what's up?" She said.

"I have something important to say." He said.

"So do I." Rukia sipped her coffee.

"Okay you go first." He said.

"No, you invited me here so you go first." She said.

"But it's always ladies first." He said.

"Are you implying that I have to be treated like a little girl?" She said.

"I'm not implying anything, just say what you need to say first." He said, his eyebrow twitched.

"No, you can go ahead and say what you want to say first, you were the one who invited me." She said.

"Why must you be so difficult?" He said, his nerve popping.

"Oh wow, Ichigo talks like an adult now?" She laughed.

"You're the one who doesn't look like an adult." He scoffed.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?" She jumped up from her seat and leaned down.

"NO! I'M NOT! I'M CALLING YOU A MIDGET!" Ichigo met her forehead.

The people in the restaurant stared at the pair. Realizing their actions they turned away from each other with a 'humph' and sat back down. They sipped their coffee in unison.

"Fine, I'll go first." Ichigo said, seeing that this was not going anywhere. He searched his pockets. He took out a small black velvet box. He smiled at Rukia who looked at him with shocked eyes. He opened the box; in it was a small diamond ring. She gleamed.

"Rukia, will you marry me?" He said, holding her hand.

"Yes, idiot, I will. And aren't you supposed to be on your knees?" Her eyebrow rose.

"No way am I going to make myself shorter than you." He snickered. She punched his head. "Ow! So you had something to tell me?" He said as he put the ring on her finger.

"Yeah…" She smiled as she looked at the ring. "I'm… I'm pregnant." She said.

Ichigo was now in shock. Then he grinned broadly. A grin Rukia had never seen before.

"That's great!!" He said out loud. The people in the shop looked at them oddly. "I'm a FATHER!" He yelled as he grabbed Rukia. The people cheered.

"I'm ENGAGED!" Rukia said, the crowd cheered louder.

--

A/N: OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER… I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT!! Thanks for being there everyone. I know it was a very cliché ending, but hey, how else do I end it? It seems like a cliffy though. Eheh. Maybe I should add one small chapter. Maybe. Should I? TELL ME! And I didn't reach one hundred reviews as I hoped… but oh well. Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted more reviews. Hehe, so evil. It's funny, when I typed out Rukia saying she's pregnant I was ALSO ABOUT to put, "soul society is going to kill us". LOL! Anyway here are the credits:

Author:**BleachedInuBasket-** I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

**Special**thanks to:

**Hotdrink12** (been with me for like ever. - and is currently reading **TriAngled Love**.)

ChApPy-ApRiL

**AnimeROL** (Love your reviews.)

Verop

**Vbaby22**

Saphirablue

**Sierra77**

**Liviada Royal** (Love your reviews too.)

**Izari-Hime** (I shall be looking out for that Fan art. )

**Haeye** (Yes, Urahara shot Ichigo.)

**Animeme** (Nyahah, hi.)

And also, if you've **faved** this fic, consider yourself part of that list. :) There's too many to write. And the **alerts** too. :)

Now on to **TriAngled Love**!! (This is not a sequel.)


End file.
